The two assassins
by Ceasg
Summary: Ch 23 up! They were tired of living a double life, so they quit to their days of dangerous assassins. Now everyone is conspiring to get them kill, will they survive to the mafia, now that they are retired? I suck at summaries so, just read.KK AM
1. The last assignment

Disclaimer: Guys you know perfectly that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I wish, the only thing that belongs to me is this story and the characters I made.

A/N: This is the first fic that I post on a web, so any comment, correction, or anything I will be delighted to read it. Flames are also welcomed but don't make them too harsh (begs). You're right English it's not my native language so guys if there is something wrong plz feel free to let me know so then I can correct them. This story is and Au ands oocness, rated M forswearing, also the story doesn't take place in Japan, they are supposed to live at Miami and it will also take place In other parts of the Globe, read and enjoy.

The two Assassins

Chapter One: The last assignment:

The black Ferrari parked a few blocks away from the target, and silently the two of the passengers stepped out of the vehicle. First one pair of creamy legs with high heeled velvet boots went out, her Raven hair reached her waist and covered the tiny space between her black turtle neck blouse and her tiny black skirt that revealed more of her silky skin, a pair of Gucci black glasses covered her beautiful blue eyes that only her partner had seen before their almost daily assignments. From the other side of the car, a red haired man stepped out and carefully scanned the area, his violets eyes could be observed before he put on his black glasses, just like the other woman, he was also wearing black clothes, black baggy pants with lots of pockets and a black turtle strech sweater. Her steps could merely be heard when she walked to the other side of the car and looked at the red haired man that stood in front of her, his hand searched for hers and found a beautiful diamond ring in her long finger.

"Kenshin" said the woman while taking her own glasses off.

"wise decision, this will be the end of all " he said and smile at her, her soft hand traced his well built chest and then rested in his nape, her body pressing hard against him.

"We better get going" said the girl and kissed his white cheek.

Her graceful movements she made with her hips each time she walked was a delightful dish that only he and he could enjoy, every time he found out that someone was looking at her, his eyes turned amber and scolded the men that were watching her awesome being. Sometimes he sent them directly to the hospital , but he didn't care about it, he only cared for the sake of HIS woman, and only he could watch her, touch her and most important of all please her.

They reached the Mansion only minutes later, both of them stared at one the walls that surrounded the house. "AC Mansion" could easily be read at the front entrance the meaning for the "A" was "Andres" and the "C" for Chang", He was their target, the billionaire politician that was now involved with dirty business, they were ordered to kill him and only two nights to accomplish their assignment . The red haired man knew exactly how to enter into the mansion, there was a small gate at the back of the garden that led to an underground passage, the woman that was with him followed every of his steps carefully into the dark and humid place.

They were both well trained assassins. Each one had a particular way to kill, she preferred to shoot her target but instead of bullets she used a very lethal poison to kill her objective almost instantly, The man that she called Kenshin preferred a more bloody technique, he liked to use a katana to cut his opponent's throat or sliced them in pieces, or cut their heads off and those sort of things.

The humid passage ended and a trap door was over them, he was the first one to came out of the hole and then he offered her a hand to help her out, he once again scanned the area and realized that they were on the kitchen, she waved at him and pointed another way to go out from there. It was by now 2:00 am the dead to be was surely sleeping in his fine bedroom, trusting that his bodyguards could protect him from everything , but he was certainly not aware that top ranked assassins were about to kill him that night.

"Kaoru darling" he called grabbing her arm

"Right Away" she took out her gun and aimed at the two men that were guarding a door, they instantly fell on the floor. The couple made their way through the long hallway. One by one each body guard fell on the floor. They went upstairs and finally there was a room protected by almost 10 bodies. From a corner, she shot the men leaving the entrance free. Kenshin kicked the door and it opened with a loud bang, the man that was sleeping woke up scared, sweating drops were falling from his head, he could barely articulate a word. The male assassin took one step, two more steps, five more steps and had finally bumped with the mattress his golden eyes fixed on the man.

"Mr. Chang I've come to claim your life" The assassin turned on a little lamp at the side of the bed and refocused on the man, he took off his glasses to show the man one pair of eyes burning amber, then took out his Katana and with one graceful quick movement he cut the head of the man, not giving the him a chance to think. The man's blood spilled all over the bed and floor, kenshin only stepped back and put on his glasses. Even for her, an assassin, watching those kind of stuffs made her a bit sick so every time her partner killed, she only turned around and tried to concentrate in another thing. She suddenly felt a warm arm around her waist, both walked at the same speed and silence, they went out of the house just like if they were guest and found themselves walking to their black Ferrari. The lonely streets offered them a momentary space to think about the double life they had, The Himura's were the owners of an entire hotels

chain making their only heir, Himura Kenshin, one of the richest guys in the whole world, while the Kamiya's owned a well known signature of fine clothes just like Chanel or Versace, making also Kamiya Kaoru one of the richest girls ever. But then why a double life? they had decided to have it because of risks they had to take and decisions they had to make, not like the normal and monotonous lives they had, it was the only way they could feel alive.

He opened the door for her and the fine woman went in followed by the man, he turned on the engine and drove to their own mansion.

"Love?" she said one of her hands reached for his thigh and gently rubbed it.

"What's the matter?" he asked and took a quick glance to her silky legs

"you know what's the matter" Kaoru unfastened her seatbelt and kneeled on her seat, her head rested on his shoulder, one of her hands was stroking his chest, then she began to trace a line of hot kisses on his neck, and jaw line, her hands searched for his legs and stroked them softly, the tip of her fingers almostbrushinghis manhood. His breathing became quicker and constantly he ran his fingers through his hair. She knew she was making him nervous, some strange feeling was waking up inside him. After a few minutes the car stopped in front of their mansion, he turned off the engine and turned his face to meet her eyes, but something else caught his sight, her legs were slightly opened and he could see a bit of her tiny underwear, he swallowed and tried to concentrate in her eyes. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and massaged them.

"I could take you here, right now, but we are going to be more comfortable inside of a bed" his eyes fixed on hers, she felt how she slowly was melting when his hands surrounded her back and pulled her closer.

"We better go inside then" she said and smiled at him, she knew that nothing was going to happen that night either but she at least tried.

"Yes, good idea" he said and caught her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

It was a huge mansion indeed, everything there was so fancy, it almost looked like a castle. They went upstairs and their bedroom was not the exception, gold and white were the colors of the room, a white carpet under the huge four poster, a fireplace in front of the bed, a white sofa at a corner, a huge window with silk curtains, one little round table with two chairs in front of the window, and sculptures, paintings and flowers decorated the huge room. The door that led to the bathroom and closet was at one corner of the room. Both entered the place and Kenshin sat on the bed, her beautiful woman followed him as always, she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he his arms around her waist he caressed the lower part of her back and she his nape.

"You are so beautiful" he said to her ear and bit her earlobe gently "I want to have you under me and kiss every inch of you" his hand found their way even lower.

"And why don't you do it?" she replied and rolled her eyes all over his awesome body that pleaded for a good answer

"Because.." his mind couldn't find a good explanation for her question, he was willing to do it, but something kept him controlled. "Because you are going to be my bride in a few months and I want you with a white dress, and if I do it now you won't be able to wear it" yeah sure, like if he could also believe that , he kicked himself mentally for his stupid explanation and wondered if that bothered to her.

"aaah" she said a bit disappointed, A bit? What a bit, she felt extremely disappointed. She Knew that he loved her, she knew that he desired her, and also Knew that she drove him crazy, then what in the fucking whole world was keeping him from her? She only sighed and one by one discarded each piece of her clothe until she was only wearing her underwear.

"it's okay, maybe you're right" she said and with that Kaoru stood up and found her way under the covers of the bed and placed a pillow over her head, her mind was filled with questions. what was going on with him?

His mind wasn't going easy on him either, each second that passed was a little voice scolding him for his stupid actions.

_You moron what you were thinking? Such a fine woman like her, your FIANCEÉ, do you understand my words? F I A N C E É , you'll soon get marry with HER so what was the problem, I mean you're gonna have her anyway , remember you told her in the car that you'll like a bed, and here you are you stupid ON A BED! are you at least listening to me? Hu? Somebody there in this empty head of yours?… _

'_hey leave me alone' ' anyway why am I doing speaking to myself, I must be going insane' _

_You're going insane because you REJECTED Her offer you moron _

' _Hey stop yelling you idiot' 'I got the point' _that was it, he was officially crazy, he could see himself on a mirror scowling and waving at himself just like if he was talking to someone else, that was definitely the end of his health

"_kenshin?" _kaoru called and let escape a big yawn

"Um um yes, yes? He said nervously afraid that she had seem him making weird faces "What happened my love? " the red ahired man asked

"aren't you going to sleep" she said "It's past three in the morning you know?"

" yes, I'm coming" he said and slid under the covers next to her and embraced her tiny waist with his strong arm.

"you didn't changed your pants" she said and pointed at his black clothes

"It doesn't matter, I just felt too tired to change my clothes" he said and pressed more his body against hers.

"Um okay, just tell Susy to wash them tomorrow" said Kaoru and immediately fell asleep

"I can't believe how can a person be so dammed beautiful" he said and glanced at the fine lady that rested next to him "and you're going to be soon my wife" Kenshin buried his head on kaoru's hair, the delicious smell of fresh jasmin flooded his lungs, he instantly felt his eyelids so heavy that was forced to close his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm woke them up at six in the morning, his hand searched for the tiny button to shut the alarm off, but something caught his attention, there was his beautiful woman making exercises in front of him, half naked, he decided to enjoy the show at the comfort that only his bed offered.

"kenshin are you awake?" Kaoru said and laid on the floor to do some abs

"yep" he said like hypnotized by her figure "Why don't you go to the gym room?" he asked, obviously they had their own gym "I can help you there" a slight evil grin crossed his lips after the sexy tone he had used

"No, I don't have time to go downstairs" she said and stood up "I have to be with the guy that will take the photographs for the new collection remember?" she said and opened the door of the bathroom.

"then I'll be the one to inform about the success of our mission" he said and examined the petite woman that was standing there "but I'll make the call later"

" Kenshin?" her eyes reflected a bit of concern

"what?" he asked in a sweet tone

"I love you darling" she said and disappeared behind the door

"I love you too" he yelled "hell I do" he said to himself

Kenshin heard the water running from the douche, he could imagine her under the hot water, her raven hair sticking to her body. He felt so much passion and love for her that was difficult to comprehend how can a man could love so much, he decided that he had also things to do before his work so he exited the room and went downstairs to make a whole routine of exercises.

She was waiting for him to enter the bathroom but after a few minutes she realized that he was not even on their bedroom, he had done it before then why he didn't enter? Maybe it was the killing stuff that made him feel nervous, he feared about their security.

_Flash Back ---------------------------_

They were inside a huge office located in the tallest building at Japan, they had been summoned a day before the meeting. Their job was tough , they worked for secret organization that was the one in charge to eliminate burdens that played with the international security.

The couple had bought their tickets immediately and boarded the first flight from Miami to Japan in First Class in order to attend the urgent called from the other side of the world.

"HIko" kenshin said to the man that was behind the big desk. Seijuro Hiko was his uncle and leader of The secret organization.

"Kenshin, dear Kaoru" the tall man paused for a second and continued. "This is your assignment" he said

"Uncle we told you that we do not want to keep doing this" his voice was raising considerably

"I know, But I need you, my organization needs you" Hiko said and glanced at the girl

"What about us!" said Kenshin and stood up "we're going to marry soon, I want to have a normal life now!" Kenshin Shouted

"I understand, but If you do this I promise this will be the last" Hiko said

"Kenshin we should give it a try" Kaoru said shyly to the man next to her and pulled gently his sleeve

" Take it or leave it" Hiko said and slid the cd to the woman's hands

" We'll take it" said Kaoru and introduced the cd on her purse, but Kenshin was not expecting that reaction from his woman

"Kaoru but! " he replied

"If we do this, this will be the last"

"What if we don't!" shouted Kenshin to Hiko

"You signed a contract and you'll be playing for me till I decide to let you go, but if you do this accept the job, as I said before I'll let you go after the mission is accomplished" he replied.

Kenshin urgently searched for Kaoru's eyes. He wasn't afraid of doing this, if he did it alone, but this included her and even if she was an assassin just like him, she didn't want it to keep doing this for the rest of her life. He was afraid that someone could kill her for her previous roll in murders, but her wishes let him no choice so he agreed. They went back to Miami and the next they after their arrival, they found themselves driving in a lonely street of Miami to finish their last job.

End of flash back

A/N: Okay first chapter completed, I know it's too short but in order to continue I really need to know if you liked it if or you hated it , so PLZ review!


	2. Long time no see

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Happy!

A/N: Okay first of all special thanks to my very first reviewer **horsegirl**, then I will like to thank all the great reviews I had received.

Guys I'm really sorry if I didn't post chapter two, I made a mistake and I posted chapter one twice, Chapter two was already done by then, but I realized just later about my big mistake, then my mother got mad with me coz I lost my USB so I had to rewrite the second chapter coz the original text is in my laptop which my mother confiscated not so long ago, my life has been a mess lately, but don't worry coz I'll keep up with the story.

The Two assassins

Chapter two: long time no see

Her ten minutes bath help her to clear her mind a bit. As usual she expected him to open the door and give her a sinful glance to tell her he wanted to devour her entire being, but he didn't. She was afraid that Kenshin could have another struggle with himself, besides being her partner at work he was first her love and mate. Kaoru step out from the douche and wrapped a towel around her body and began to dry herself but she was so lost in her mind that hadn't realized that she was already dressed.

So many things had happened before in her life and everything changed when she entered the assassination group in which Kenshin was, he was like the boss in there, it was natural coz his uncle was the leader of the organization, and Kenshin trained her himself. It was not a very romantic story indeed, but she loved every aspect of him even his dark side.

Her mini moved freely with each step she took just like her long hair that fell loosen on her back, only a small portion of her tiny breasts could be seen, but the main show was her long creamy legs. Kaoru went downstairs and practically bumped with one of her maids, the maid apologized immediately, but Kaoru told her that that was not necessary and that all had been her fault. It was obvious that Kaoru had been living in Kenshin's place for a not so long time ago and everyone in the manor had loved her since the beginning. Kaoru really needed to find him and probably he was at the gym, her high heeled boots echoed in the lonely hallways that led her to the gym's door, behind the

big cedar doors was a very tired, sweaty and absolutely sexy Kenshin, Kaoru approached to him hesitating about his mood, but then he offered her a sweet smile that made her doubts disappear.

Kaoru kneeled in front of him and rested her chin on his knee, Kenshin placed his both hands on her head and kissed her hair.

"What happen?" said Kaoru "Are you mad with me'"

"No" he answered "There is no reason to be"

"Are you going to work today?" she said and looked into his eyes

"At first I was going to, but now I don't want to" "I think that I'll stay here, just resting"

"Honey …"

"Tell me?" said Kenshin a bit puzzled

"I gotta go" "I'm a bit late"

"And why don't you stay?" "We can both lay on the bed doing absolutely nothing"

"You know I can't" "At least not today, I have to supervise the photo cession"

"It's true I forgot" he said and laughed a bit.

"I'm really sorry" She said and kissed him sweetly

"No... it's okay" "I'll be fine"

"I hope so" she said "Bye"

"Bye darling" he whispered

It was amazing his sadness even if he tried to hide it, it was so easy for Kaoru to see through his eyes and discover his true feelings. After her little chat with him, she went to the garage and entered her Porsche Boxter, she turned on the engine and sped away from the manor.

The place were she worked was not so far away from there, a huge glass building with a sign that said K&K. Sometimes her job could be so exhausting, she had to supervise every collection, every photo cession, sign papers, and hear hundreds of people talking to her at the same time, and when her work became so monotonous, she never regretted her previous choice of a double life. She entered the building and in no time she had about twenty people talking to her _'another day of work'_ she thought

"People!" she shouted "People please! If you want to talk to me I'll receive each one of you at my office" she said and took the elevator to the 45 floor leaving all the people behind.

She arrived to her office and sat on the black leather chair behind the desk, Miami could be seen perfectly from there, it was a beautiful place and in some way that view always relaxed her. Time flew away and she had received lots of people that day, the photo cession was awesome and she was tired and hungry. Her phone rang once more and a voice announced her that someone wanted to see her.

"Tell her that I won't receive anyone else" said Kaoru

"Miss Kamiya I told her so but she insists, she says that she is Missis Shinomori and wants to see you" said the secretary

'_Missis Shinomori, but Aoshi doesn't have a wife… right, nor a sister, not even a mother, who could she be?_

"…Nichole, let her in please" said Kaoru. Someone knocked the door three times and a small woman entered the room, she was probably a few inches smaller than Kaoru herself, but the same raven hair and pale skin, she was wearing a business suit and her hair was also loosen.

"Mi… Mi…sao?" said Kaoru with amazement, her eyes were wide open, every muscle on her body froze

"Yes, long time no see right?" said Misao "Hi"

"What are you doing here?" said kaoru her heart beating faster and faster with each passing second.

"I just came here to apologize properly" her eyes not daring to look at Kaoru

"Five years later?" asked Kaoru

"I'm sorry" "It was all my fault"

"Did you Know our father died after you left"

"Yes I now"

"Why didn't you go to the funeral" "Everyone asked for you" "I thought five years ago that you could at least honor our father with you presence little Miss!" Kaoru yelled but then regretted her previous behavior.

"I'm really sorry but I didn't think I deserved to be there after what happened" Misao said between sobs

"It was not your fault" said Kaoru looking away

"Yes It was, If only I…"

"It was a set up" "With you or without you, their plan should have worked!" scolded Kaoru

"No, you don't understand, I dishonor our father"

"NO you didn't"

"Yes, he disinherited me, he told me that he felt ashamed of me" "and I couldn't stand it, and I… and I… left" she was crying so hard her tears slipped from her eyes and fell on the floor"

"He didn't mean it" "He told me before his dead that he was so proud about you and that he felt so guilty" "Misao, he died with a big smile on his face after telling your name, He really loved you"

"And what about you, do you still hate me for what I did?"

"I just hated you because you left not because of what you did"

"Aoshi, I went with Aoshi" said Misao "He took care of me, and we married" she said taking off her wedding ring and placed it on Kaoru's desk

"You married him?" asked Kaoru astonished and grabbed it

"Yes we moved not so long ago to the Shinomori's manor gain" said Misao. Kaoru gave her back her ring.

"So you're not so far away from here hu?" asked Kaoru that has stood up to wiping away Misao's tears.

"Are you happy?" asked Kaoru

"Yes, in some way, Aoshi makes me happy, but sometimes I remember what I did and I cry and wish I could turn back time" "guilt never leaves me" said Misao holding Kaoru's hands

"I Forgive you" said Kaoru "I never thought you were guilty at all" Kaoru hugged Misao tight, five long years had passed since the last time she did.

"Really, do you, could you?"

"Definitely after all you're my sister and I will love you no matter what"

"Kaoru, Thank you, I… I really appreciate it" tears began to flood her eyes again blurring her vision

"Misao?"

"Yes?"

"Try to live as happy as you can" "I want to see that beautiful smile on your face" "And now, I'm so sorry but I really have to go"

"I'll try" she said and smiled, a smile that Kaoru had missed " And don't worry I understand, I also have to go, Aoshi is waiting for me at the airport"

"Are you leaving… so soon!"

"No, only Aoshi" "But here take this, it is my cell phone number; maybe we can chat a bit more another day"

"Yes, sure" said Kaoru "take care"

"Hey thanks, so do you" "bye" said Misao waving at Kaoru

_Missis Shinomori, she got what she wanted, I just hope she is happy .But her unexpected visit makes me think lots of things, last time she did … No it can be, not again._

She walked off her office and reached to the elevator. She walked to her car in the lot park and then drove off.

He opened his cell phone and dialed a phone number; from the other side of the line a female voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" asked the woman

"There has been a change" said the man

"What do you mean!" asked the woman a bit angry

"He told me to wait"

"But, but..!" she replied

"No buts, it's is our order"

"Bill you know me, I can't wait too much" said the woman

"Then I'll help you" said the man

"Okay, okay, you win" said the woman "I'll wait"

"You better do"

"Bye" she said and closed her phone.

_I can't wait any longer_

Okay chapter two finished, I just hope it was what you expected, review Please!

And Thanks again for you wonderful reviews.


	3. Can you love me? part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, okay?

A/N: Okay Guys, I'm so sorry, I'm really really sorry that I didn't post CH3 soon, but I just came back from vacations, so heret it is. Also thanks to my reviewers, I love you all.

The two assassins

Chapter 3: Can you love me: part 1

She was driving directly to home, but something made her change, she had been thinking about Kenshin all day, and she was still not convinced that he was alright. What could she possibly do to make him fell fine? She grabbed her cell phone and searched for a name, a guy's name, it actually was a friend that she had not seen a long time ago, she waited for him to answer, and when he did she was happy that that was still his number.

"Hey Billy!" Kaoru said, with one hand on the steer wheel and the other on the cell phone.

"Kao is that you?" The guy said

"Sure thing, how you doing?" she asked while speeding up.

"Like always, Great" he laughed "What about you?"

"Couldn't be better" She said.

"I'm so glad to hear it" Billy said "And tell me, In what can I be useful?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I wanted to ask you for a favor"

"Sure, anything" he said a bit puzzled "But If is a killing stuff, you know I'm retired" he added

"Oh! No I'm retired too, so don't worry" Kaoru said "But… do you still own the Westin at Fort Lauderdale?"

"Course, so you finally decided that you wanted to hook up with me hu?" He said

"You never give up the theme right?" said Kaoru and laughed

"Hey I've never lose the hope" he said.

All this was an entire surprise for him, he had loved her since de very first time he saw her, but the destiny decided not to give his beloved to him, instead a red haired man had won her heart before.

"Okay, I can see that" she said "But see, the thing is that I want to spend more time with Kenshin, so I was thinking that maybe I could make some reservations at your hotel, for… I don't know three days" she said

"Great, so when are you coming, I mean to see the rooms and all, coz I'm pretty sure you wanna check them by yourself"

"Right, you do now me" Kaoru said and took a deep breath "And obviously you know that I want the finest of all"

"Baby, only the best for you" he said

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" she said softly.

"so how long is it gonna take you to be here?" he asked

"you know something" she said and watched the current time 11:00 "I will have to trust in you" she said "I was planning on going there, but it's getting quite late so we'll be there tomorrow at 9:30 am"

"Okay, don't worry, I'll have everything prepared for your arrival"

"Fine, thanks"

"Bye sweetheart" he added

"Bye" she said and closed her cell phone. She had wasted half an hour till she decided it was to late for heading to fort Lauderdale, so she decided to go back home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kenshin turned on the plasma T.V, and called one of his maids to get him some snacks, he was really worried about her, she usually came back home at 10:00 pm but he was sure that it was all the work she had to do that kept her from getting home early.

He scratched his well built belly and took off his shirt, his red bangs over his face covered his beautiful violet eyes. His brain was busy trying to solve so many things, in some way he was a free man, no more orders from his uncle, no more problems at all, but he was not convinced he could live a peaceful life, he was aware that there will always be someone that will try to hurt him or worst, her. If he had only stopped her since the beginning, her life could have been normal, but he was relieved coz after all, she was always helping him and most of all loving him. It was so weird that things could only get better and better, in a few months she was going to be Mrs. Himura.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize she was already there, she took off her boots and walked slowly right to him, she whispered in his ear. His hand reached for her face and traced every facial future with his fingers, he captured her chin with two fingers and draw her face closer to him, his lips were thirsty of her mouth, his hands of her touch, of her sweet smell, and every second that he spent without her was a cruel torture.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, still hypnotized for his kiss

"It hurts like hell" he said and gave her another kiss.

"I want you for my own the next three days" she said "I have a little surprise for you"

"Perfect" he said "But you can have me since tonight, I'm free for good looking ladies like you, not even a tip is requested.

"Oh come on" she laughed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"What!" said the woman "No fucking way!"

"You will have to" said a man

"I won't be a fucking maid!"

"You accepted this, you will have to do it without complaining"

"hmmm…. But it is not fair, I can't do it by myself, she has to do something too"

"You know she can't" he said coolly

"I just so fucking hate you!"

"You do?" he said in a sexy way and caught her with his arms

"Go to hell" she said

"Only if I go with you" said the man and kissed her neck

"Not here!" she said "Someone could see us"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The sound of a beautiful morning woke her up, the sun rays touched her pale skin, a soft kiss of good morning, told her that that day was going to be great. Everything came back to normal, he opened the bathrooms door (just like always) then his exercise routine, their usual kissing stuff on the bed with only a towel wrapped on her body, laughter, laughter and more laughter. It all seemed like things were going to be perfect for them after all she had planned carefully everything for the trip since the night before, that morning she was so happy, that she even prepared the breakfast and after that, they left.

An hour or so had passed by since they left the Himura's manor, they had decided that it was too risky to use the helicopter if they didn't want to call the attention. For them it was probably the longest trip on car, they always used a jet, or the chopper, or so. They had also picked their "Traveling" car, an artic blue range rover. After a few hours they finally reached the hotel. They left the car at the entrance and a guy took it to the lot park. They checked in at took the elevator to the tenth floor.

"It's amazing don't you think" she said exited

"Pretty, and who you said that was the owner" he asked

"Billy" she said and looked into his eyes

"Oh" he said and nodded

"Okay this is our room" she said, he opened the door and found the most amazing room ever, The huge window at the front with a beautiful view, a living room, flowers in every corner of the suite, some paintings, a mini bar and a dinning room. On the other door was the room, there was a King size bed, a small living room, a desk with a laptop, more flowers and more pieces of art, and also a huge window, a T.V In front of the bed , and the bathroom's door to the left. Kenshin placed all the suitcases on the bed and began to investigate the room, he moved chairs, sofas, and everything at his step.

"Kenshin what are you doing?" she asked "What are you looking for"

"This" he said and showed her a small microphone under the small table.

"But" she didn't know what to say

"What did I teach you?" he asked

"I know, you don't have to say it again"

"Keep searching" he whispered in his ear. But they found none after the first one.

"Kaoru, we will be never safe"

"But we can at least enjoy" she replied

"Yes, but we must always be careful" he added

Someone Knocked the door and Kenshin went to open it, a not so tall maid introduced herself to Kenshin, and then announced him that Mr. Billy Vaelz wanted to lunch with them, he agreed and the maid instantly walked away.

"Who was it?" asked Kaoru

"Just a maid, it seems that Billy wants to have lunch with us"

"Really?" she said "I talked with him early in the morning, and he told me he was not going to be here today"

"Well, then, it seems that after all he is going to be"

"I guess" she said and hugged herself

"Hey what do you say if go for a walk?"

"Sounds great" she said "But Kenny?" a concern glance was reflected on her eyes

"Yes?" he said, both sat on the leather sofa holding each other.

"Do you really think we can't have a normal life?" she said "Do you really believe that we can never be safe?"

"I don't know, it becomes so hard to trust again, after all we've seen, to regain that confidence in people, to watch again the moon's light without thinking that someone wants to harm you"

"But you must trust, life is giving us a second chance, we must not waste it"

"Maybe you're right, maybe I just need to forget"

"It's not about forgetting, you just need to see your truth in a different angle"

"But do you love my truth?" he asked "Can you love me as I am?"

"We are not so different you Know?" she said "I've always loved you, with all my heart" "And it doesn't matter who we are, all that matters is that we love each other" Kaoru said and hugged him even harder, tears escaped from her eyes "Coz when you love somebody, it's not necessary to understand what happens out there nor who you are, it only matters the truth of our souls, If the love is pure"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Okay end of chapter 3, I hope you liked it guys, and don't forget to review 

Thanks to all, Again.


	4. can you love me? part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RK, only the characters I created myself, so DON'T sue

A/N: Getting better? As we can see something really weird is happening now, why would a friend betray you? Do you really think Billy is the traitor? Well, you'll see. As my final recommendation read and enjoy.

The Two assassins

Chapter four: can you love me? Part: 2

After the little conversation they had, Kenshin and Kaoru decided to relax a bit and went to prepare themselves for the little walk. His mind was experiencing a struggle again, he thought he was risking Kaoru's life and that made always his heart to shrink, he could only hold her in his arms and swallow his own pains, as she was his reason to exist, to breathe and to live.

Kenshin took advantage of the moment while Kaoru was changing her clothes. He bent down and then he pulled out from under the bed a little suitcase he had introduced there before, he opened it and yanked a little katana from its sheath, he cleaned it and then clasped it to his belt, fortunately the shirt he was wearing hid perfectly the small item.

"Darling are you ready to go?" he asked and peered into the bathroom's door.

"Just give me a minute" she replied "I'm trying to put me on this Bikini"

"Okay, no need to hurry" he said 'We will be alright' he thought

"Okay I'm ready" Kaoru said and throw herself over Kenshin.

"That color suits you quite well" he said. Kenshin recovered his balance and touched the little knot behind her back that kept the bra from falling off of her breasts. The Turquoise bikini definitely matched with the color of her skin, her long raven hair was tied in a high ponytail, and her awesome hips that could make any man to fall were covered only by the little piece.

"Honey, why don't you wear something else over your swim suit?" Kenshin asked, he could be such a tease when he tried to protect his woman.

"Why?" she asked playfully "You don't want to see me?" Kaoru traced his frame with her hands and oops! Surprise what did she find?

"I just… I" he couldn't say a word

"What is this?" she said and waved the katana in front of his face

"It's just for protection" he replied

"I can't believe it!" she said incredulously "What about our little chat?"

"I told you that is hard to regain trust" he said and took the Katana from her hands

"But you can at least try!" she said "Give me this" she took it again and throw it away "We are going to have a normal weekend okay?"

"Alright" he said without complains

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Aoshi!" Misao shouted, her big eyes shone when she saw her husband, and walked towards him. The airport was so unbelievably crowded, that was getting difficult to breath.

"At last I found you" he said, and cherished her face.

"Hello dear, How was your trip?" she asked and gave him a sweet kiss, while trying to avoid people to bump with them

"It's so nice to see you darling" he said "and about the trip, not so well, we had a little problem" Aoshi said "lets go home, I'm tired" he added and grabbed her by the arm.

"I talked with her you know?" she said "That's why I didn't make it to the airport yesterday" both were walking fast trying to get out from there to reach the lot park.

"And what happened?" he asked, their steps had become quicker.

"Well, I guess everything is alright" she said. It seemed like eternity for them to reach the doors and step out from there, their car was not so far away and they were getting closer to it.

"And have you talked with him?" asked Aoshi, they were already inside the car, he turned on the engine and waited for Misao's answer.

"Not really" she said "I've been thinking about it and I don't know if I'll be able to make it" she said and looked away.

"You have to decide" he said "It's not something you can play with"

"I know, you don't have to tell me so" she said coyly

"And what a bout her?" Aoshi asked, he was speeding up, the other cars were left behind, only the uncomfortable silence remained inside the car.

"She's already there" her voice had become a whisper, her hand searched for his trying to find some comfort, something really true in her life.

"What made you took this decision?" Aoshi asked, they couldn't have a normal life either.

"Many things…It's not something you can live with"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The morning and the evening had gone so fine, they had indeed lunched with Bill, they had some fun at the pool, and they had also found some old friends they had not seen a very long time ago. He had even forgotten his worries and enjoyed every single moment with her.

The last rays of the sun shone on the horizon, a warm breeze was blowing across the hotel and gardens, everyone was going inside the building, but the couple decided to stay, just like their friends.

Both of them were good friends of Kenshin and Kaoru. Sanosuke Sagara was a very successful lawyer that had worked with Kenshin a long time ago and his wife Megumi Takani was the owner of the Takani's Medical center. They had met in a crazy night, when both couples had been running from some psycho guy that was trying to kill everyone at the hospital, Kenshin was not prepared and Kaoru was ill, they couldn't do a thing and he didn't want to risk her life so they just ran to hide, Kenshin was carrying kaoru like in a bridal style, it had been a weirdo night. After that they kept having some unexpected encounters and became friends, it was destiny I suppose.

The girls had started some weird conversation, about so many things, and especially they were planning a wonderful Wedding, Megumi had offered herself to help Kaoru out, after all, she had more experience in those themes. While the boys were talking a bout more serious stuffs.

"Something is just so wrong" said Kenshin to Sanosuke

"What do you mean? I thought you had already quit, there's nothing to worry about right? " Sanosuke said, his voice had become deeper and alarmed

"We did… but today I found a mic in our room, I don't think Bill is happy with me" he said "We lunched together, but something there was something wrong, I saw it in his eyes, when he received a phone call"

"So, you think he's planning something?" Sanosuke asked

"I don't know, he and his wicked mind, probably he does" said Kenshin and took a deep breath "But I'm just so tired of speculations, can't anything in my life be clear?"

"You'll have to protect her even more, I know she can take care of herself, but better if you keep an eye on her" he said and glanced to Kaoru

"I have both of them working on her" he said and saw his beautiful fiancée.

"And Chang?" he asked "I knew someone killed him, it was like about time"

"He was our ticket to freedom" Kenshin said

"Hu, so it was you, such a fine work couldn't be done by someone else" Sanosuke said "I also knew he was working with Vaelz, it was a big loss for him, a billionaire loss" he said and took a sip of his coffee

"Yeah, some weird business they got themselves into" said Kenshin

"No wonder why he is upset with you, he knows it was you" said Sagara and gave Kenshin a quick and soft punch on Kenshin's shoulder.

"And he must also Know that it was my duty" Kenshin said "our duty" he whispered

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Misao, you must call her" said Aoshi "You must tell her to wait" he added

"Maybe I can call her tomorrow, I don't know if she is coming back to town so soon, at least not in a few days" she replied

"She is so careful and I know she'll be safe under his guard, I don't think she'll be an easy target either" Aoshi said, the room was dark and only their voices and the nocturne sounds could be heard. The couple sat on the mattress holding hands.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"It was so wrong of you to call!" said Bill "I was Busy!"

"I'm sorry, but I needed to inform you" said the woman "They are not peaceful or harmless" said the woman "He was carrying a small Katana, one step wrong and your head could have been cut" she said and pushed him back "I was just saving your ass!"

"He noticed" said Billy "You know I'm not a good actor, maybe he knows by now that something is happening" added Billy and lit his cigar.

"He is not a fool, and you know it" said the woman "He'll be extra careful, and that means my job is going to be even more difficult"

"But you can do it, it's not impossible, he is a man not a god, you just have to find another wick point, coz I know she isn't one, he has her well protected" said Billy

"Another wick point you say?" said the woman "Or better change the whole plan"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Which floor?" asked the guy from the elevator

"Tenth, please" Kaoru answered with a smile.

It was so silent that she decided to start a conversation with Ken

"Funny thing hu?" said Kaoru

"What?" asked Kenshin

"That we found them here" she replied "Three years had gone so fast since we last saw them" she said and grabbed him by the arm.

"I kept in touch with him" said Kenshin with a blank expression.

"Really? Coz I didn't," she said and laughed

"You were planning the wedding with Meg?" asked Kenshin

"Yeah, you know, girl talk" she said and winked at him.

They stepped out from the elevator, it was not so late 10:30 pm to be precise. They kept walking in the lonely hallway till they found their room. Inside it was incredibly dark, there was no moon that night. Kaoru reached for a little table lamp and turned it on, and closed the living room's silk curtains, while Kenshin was checking the room again.

After everything was done they went to their room that was still dark, outside the window a person silhouette that was watching them.

"Kaoru" he said, Kaoru was changing her clothes "Come here"

"What is it'" she asked and approached to him. His fingers touched her delicate face, and his body pushed her hard against the wall cornering her.

"Kenshin" was the only thing she could say, and blushed almost immediately.

"Okay listen to me carefully" he said to his ear, while touching, just like if they were going to do something "First pretend to be doing the same as I'm doing to you" he said and kissed her, but his eyes remained opened.

"But Kenshin" she whispered, but he didn't pay attention

"Second, Behind you is another little suitcase" he kept kissing her and she did the same, he was biting her earlobe and between bits gave her more instructions "I can't reach it myself from here, so carefully open it and take a gun in there" he said and pushed her even more against the wall to cover what she was doing. She gave the gun to him and he hid it between them. "And now" said Kenshin and threw her to the floor, he whirled around and shot the window three times, a bullet hit the person's shoulder, Kenshin ran towards the window and opened it, he shot again, but the person was sliding down the building by a cord, then cut the harness, when noticed that Kenshin was cutting the cord, the spy landed on the floor and ran away, Kenshin had already went down by the stairs, the elevators weren't working, and he wasn't able to catch the spy. He returned to their room and found Kaoru packing her things.

"You were so right!" she said, her eyes were flooded with tears "I wanna leave!" she said and kneeled

"Kaoru, please don't" he said and bent down to hold her in his arms

"Why!" she said "I don't understand, I had planned everything, and believe me this was not on my plan, I just wanted to spend time with you!" she said and cried even more.

"Let's go then and don't worry, coz I'm protecting you" he said and kissed her forehead

It was a long way back home and things hadn't go so right. They had by now a few minutes after they left the hotel when she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. When they got home he carried her to their bedroom, and both rested in the tranquility of their bed.


	5. Is it possible to love that much?

Disclaimer: We all know this perfectly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Hello again and sorry for the late update, I just hope my story is not boring, if it is please tell me so. I just hope you liked the previous chapter and I also hope you like this too.

Horsegirl: thank you very very much, you always make me wanna keep up with the work

Shintachi: Thank you very much as well. Good question, well, I only can say that no and yes, and yes and no, cruel hu? The thing is that not only he is happening, but you'll see pretty soon, I don't really think this will be a long story so you will soon know.

Chino: thanks a lot to you too, you had helped me out so much, and also thanks for you know what!

The Two assassins

Chapter 5: Is it possible to love that much? 

The morning had soon arrived, and the sun rays shone heavily on their faces, it had rained during night and everything outside was wet, besides that, birds were chirping, the sky was blue, the gardener was cutting the grass, maids were going and coming to prepare Kenshin and Kaoru their breakfast, it was another "normal" day at the Himura's manor.

Both went downstairs together and sat on fancy high-backed carved chairs, a huge cedar table in front of their sets, an enormous chandelier hung from the ceiling made with more than a one thousand pieces of the finest glass shaped like raindrops, a beautiful hand made carpet that had been bought in India embellished the white floor, pieces of art in every wall including sculptures, a ten meters window from ceiling to floor and through the window, a beautiful garden with trees and exotic plants could be seen.

The butlers carried the food trays and placed them carefully on the table, the maids had already arranged their sets, forks, knifes and spoons were made of pure silver, and the fancy china had been served with the most exquisite food ever. Kaoru and Kenshin could only stare at their food, hoping to eat things that normally common people eat for breakfast; instead they had a perfect meal and a French chef that always prepared exotic dishes.

All of the servants were standing behind them waiting for their masters to ask them for something, but what Kaoru and Kenshin really wanted, was for everyone to leave them alone, to free themselves from a boring perfect cage that her social status granted them.

"Listen everybody" said Kaoru, she stood up and walked a few steps in front of the servants, she fixed her suit and continued "This is going to be a new rule of the house" she said, Kenshin turned his head and stared at her completely confused. "From now, we'll eat with the door closed, if we want something we will use this tiny bell, and you will only be aloud to enter when we are eating if and if we call you, otherwise when we are inside no one can stay here, understood?" said Kaoru roughly but not unkindly. All of the servants agreed and bowed their heads slightly and then one by one left the room. Kaoru closed the door behind the last one and took of her high heels and sat on the chair. Kenshin was completely surprised of what she had done, he had wanted several times to do the same but he didn't feel like to do it. Kaoru took off also her coat and tied into a high ponytail her hair, Kenshin took of his necktie and rubbed savagely his hair making him to look sexy with his hair all messed up, but not a word had been told till now.

"Do you really feel like going to work?" she asked unbuttoning her shirt a bit.

"The truth" he said "I don't feel like" and smirked at her

"Neither I" she said "Any idea of what we could do?" she asked

"I think that I have one" he said "But we have to change our clothes"

"Great, this bra is killing me, and I can't use another with this kind of blouse" she smiled at him, he grabbed his hand and left their food untouched.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kenshin do you really think this thing suits me?" she asked looking at herself on a mirror

"Leather pant do suits you" he said and surrounded her waist with his arms.

"You don't look bad either" she said and kissed his neck. Both were dress with black leather outfits, even their boots were black leather ones, only that hers were high heeled.

An amazing BMW motorcycle was waiting for them at their garage perfect for them to escape without been noticed. Still none of their servants had realized that they had already left the dining room and that now were heading out from the manor, and were expecting them to at least not notice in a while.

She was holding his waist from behind, they didn't have an idea of what to do, but they looked incredibly cool seated on the black motorcycle. Suddenly a great idea came to his mind, maybe it was time to give Kaoru what he was expecting to give her at her birthday.

She saw they were heading out of town as fast as they could, but then simple beautiful beach houses of different colors started to appear at both sides of the road, it was so peaceful there, only the relaxing sound of the waves crashing on the sand could be heard, she hadn't been there before and the amazing view had captivated her. Kenshin parked the motorcycle and both went down, they had reached a yacht club, it was incredible the size of some yachts, some had even their own chopper on board, curiosity aroused in her, she wanted to ask, what they were doing there.

"Kenshin, why are we here?" she asked and grabbed him by the arm.

"Curious darling?" he asked and smiled at her in a so dammed sexy way

"Please" she begged "tell me" they were walking straight to the end of the dock, were a huge yacht was docked, it was a two floor yacht, to be more precise a 62 feet Sea ray. He went in, but she still was in a complete shock, it was early and she was betting it was going to be great. After a few minutes she followed him. He showed her the place, three bedrooms with one bathroom each, one kitchen, two living rooms and one dinning room, everything was equipped with all the things a house should have, the tapestry of the furniture was beige made with pure leather, the cabinets were made of a light weight wood (but doesn't mean it was cheap, coz it was especially made for yachts to reduce weight). It was the most incredible thing she had seen ever and Kenshin had already presented the yacht as hers, it was her birthday present, that was about to be in a few weeks. After the indoors tour, they went up stairs to the cockpit to watch the sun that was shining high in the sky now. They sat on a sofa, Kenshin had his legs split and Kaoru sat on the space he had left, her head was resting on his chest while her hands cherished his legs, his chin was resting on the top of her head while one of his hands was holding her tight from her belly, and the other one was placed softly on her breast.

"Wanna go out?" he asked and kissed her hair.

"Do you know how to drive this stuff?" she said and laughed

"Madam, you have one of the best captains in the whole world" he said proudly and pulled her body closer to him.

"Oh Kenshin, I'm so captivated, I don't know how to say thanks, all of this had been great" she said, the tears were sliding freely from her eyes to the white floor, her cry was silent, he was the greatest man ever.

"Kaoru, don't cry" he said "here, let me help you" he cleaned his face and kissed her nose; she let escape a giggle and turned around to cuddle up with him.

"So, do you want to go somewhere?" he asked again

"Yes, it will be great" she said between sobs.

He was planning to take her to a far away place to compensate the bad time at the hotel, maybe a beautiful beach at the north east or a private island house or maybe both.

Hours had gone so fast since their departure and had reached a beautiful beach, they had navigated till the sun was hiding on the horizon, the beautiful amber, and red and yellow colors made the most suitable place for the couple. Both had sat on the deck enjoying the wonderful view, a warm breeze was blowing across the vast ocean, her head resting on his lap, the gentle touch of his hands caressing her small figure, and a strong bound that kept them together…love.

There was a great passion within their souls, something so deep and pure, something impossible to understand, something beyond normal, beyond reason, beyond logic, something that could not be easily destroyed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The phone rang … a deep voice answered and handled the artifact to a woman, the fine lady licked her lips almost sinful, deep eyes fixed on her companion, her long fingers grabbed the white envelope ….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey stop that" Kaoru said laughing. After watching the amazing sunset they went downstairs and now were watching a movie.

"What!" answered Kenshin playfully, her smile drove him crazy, she was trying to free herself from his tight embrace, Kenshin was rubbing his nose against her weak point… her neck, that always provoked her uncontrollable laughter, she at last free herself and ran towards the room, where Kenshin, Obviously, followed her, they where almost playing Hide and sick on the yacht, but her cell phone rang revealing her current position.

"Damn this phone" she said and searched inside her pockets "I'm coming I'm coming" she said desperately "Hello" Kenshin had grabbed her and she screamed

"Kao, are you alright" a young man said a bit worried

"Soujiro!" she asked

"I guess" he said and laughed

"Where are you, what are you doing, how you've been?" she said while Kenshin was holding her on his arms, again

"Well, I'm in Miami" he said "I thought maybe I could visit your home, and have a little chat" he blushed from the other side of the line, she was only a friend, but she always made him feel nervous.

"Sou, I'm afraid I'm not at home now" "But maybe the day after tomorrow" she said and turned her head to see Kenshin, he agreed, he had not seen Soujiro since they had left Japan.

"Great, then, I'll be there" he said

"But Sou, I'm not living at my mansion any more" she said and placed her hand on Kenshin's cheek "I'm living at the Himura's manor now" she blushed

"What do you mean?" he asked a little nervous

"That I'm living with Kenshin" she said "But I will tell you everything later"

"Well, okay, as you wish" he answered "See you then"

"Bye" she said and sent him a kiss

"I can't believe that he is here" she said and waked a few steps, but both tripped and landed right on the bed, a sweet smile appeared on his face, her breathing was steady, his head rested on her chest, her dainty fingers caressed his back rhythmically, still not a word, he placed his head on the top of her breast and listened her heart beat, her fingers searched even lower almost inside of his pants, still not a word, he unbuttoned the first button, the second, the third and then, he ran his fingers through the valley of her breasts, her soul begged for his touch, for his lips, for his body against hers, his red bangs fell over his head, his mouth was thirsty of her mouth, his fingers of her touch. He buried his head on her breasts and gave her hot kisses from breasts to mouth, she wrapped her legs on his lower back bringing him closer, but suddenly it was not enough passion was driving them mad, yet…nothing happened that night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Guys that was Chapter Five I'll be glad to receive your comments. See ya! And don't worry I'll post as fast as I can


	6. Deep as the ocean

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin Okay?

A/N: something good is coming, maybe not in this chapter but later, just read enjoy and review Please! And Shintachi maybe there will be a love quadrangle as you call it, you'll see, Horsegirl special thanks to you always and Chino you know…

The Two assassins

Chapter 6: Deep as the ocean:

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled "you'll get cancer if you don't put some Sun protector on your skin!" she tried to call him a few times but Kenshin was "exploring" the nearby places and a few minutes later he answered.

"I'm coming" he said and sat down on the hot sand warmed by the mid day light. His arms surrounded her from the back, he leaned his head on her shoulder, his warm breath against her ear sent shivers through all her body aiming her to forget about the sun protector stuff.

"Have you noticed there is no one at this beach?" said Kaoru innocently

"I Know, or I wouldn't have navigated 8 hours to find a bunch of people" he said softly, his hands searched for her inner thighs and draw circles with her fingers on her skin.

He was wearing a black short, his tanned chest was bare, his red bangs were shorter now that he had decided to cut his hair a little, coz it was a real mess, and sometimes impossible to tame. Kaoru was wearing a baby blue bikini and a huge baby blue hat, her long raven hair was falling on her back and a pair of black sun glasses covered her beautiful eyes.

"Kenshin…" she said hypnotized by his touch

"Yes my dear" Kenshin said and nibbled her earlobe

"Don't stop" she pleaded. He began to kiss her nape and then he pulled her closer to his body, she rested her head on his shoulder with eyes half closed, with two fingers he pulled upwards her chin and Kissed her, he parted her lips with his tongue and went to explore her mouth to taste her sweetness, she found it quite fascinating, he had never done that, their tongues battled with each other in a soft dance, his hands were gently cupping one of her breasts and gently rubbing her thumb against one of her nipples that stood still to his touch, she turned to face him fully and sat on his lap, her hands firmly attached to his neck and one of his own was on her lower back while the other ventured even lower. They broke the kiss for lack of air, and his smile turned into a mixture of sexy-evil one, it was something really weird to explain. His eyes were fixed on her blue ones and she suddenly felt intimidated by the way he was looking at her, she had never seen such kind of reaction from her mate. Some sort of fear and excitement flooded her whole body; her fate was on his hands and a tiny thread was keeping a beast to be unleashed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mr. Seta would you like a cup of tea" a woman asked

"No thanks, but I call you if I need something" he said politely.

"Very well" said the woman and left the room leaving him with his thoughts.

'If there was a way through this, if only I could show her how I feel about her. I know that we are many in this game coz I know Billy has a weird crush on her too, but I thought he had found himself a lover or something'

'How can it be that one woman can make every man to fall from her? She's so beautiful, so naïve, those eyes of hers are just like two deep oceans where you can get lost and never come back again, I will give anything for her, even my own life'

'Maybe it was not a good idea to come here now that I had finally forget my pain' 'Now that she's with Himura, with that bastard, a man that is so cold, so heartless, and not with me that I can give her all my love, even if he's my friend I won't let him have her' he stopped doing his work, he only stared a t the beautiful city of Miami thinking a hundred things at the same time, nothing could make his thoughts to fade, he had everything in life , he was good looking, extremely rich, the sweetest guy on earth, everything, but the woman he desired. His eyes were tired of watching a computer, his hands of writing stuffs, it had been so long since the last time he had seen her, they had left Tokyo at least five years ago, and he was forced to stay doing other business on Japan, he longed to see her to hold her and most of all kiss her, he had managed a long time ago to kiss her on a summer day when Kenshin and Kaoru had not even met. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples, he was tired of his stupid work and this stupid mess. He stood up, and walked across his office, another long boring day.

He was driving to somewhere, he wasn't really sure, maybe a day at Miami beach wouldn't harm anyone. The car stopped, and lots of people were going and coming on the sidewalks it was a typical day at the beach, the silver Mclaren attracted many people to the lot park, and many beautiful young women surrounded him, but they were nothing compared to his Kaoru.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Again Aoshi?" she asked "You're leaving so soon?" her big eyes were pleading for an answer

"I'm sorry Misao, but I really need to go" he said and kissed her forehead.

"I can understand that, But why to soon?" she wasn't sure about many things now, Aoshi had been traveling lately and she was always left at home.

"Honey you must understand, or I wouldn't be able to give you this kind of life" he said, he hated so much to leave her but it was absolutely necessary.

"Aoshi we have more than enough, Look at us!" she practically shouted in a nervous tone "Aoshi we travel on our own jet, we have houses everywhere, money to waste, I'm just asking for you to be a bit more at home, Your kid is growing and he barely knows you" her tears were sliding freely from her eyes.

"Misao please don't" he said and wrapped his arms around her small frame

"You've become a work addict" she said

"No I haven't" he gently kissed the top of her head and caressed her small back "I won't go alright" he said and felt how he tightened her embrace

"Would you? Would you really stay here at home?" she asked and cried even louder

"Yes, I will?" he captured her lips with his own in a long wild kiss something that she hadn't feel for a quite long time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

That breeze, it remembered to her, to her soft hands, her silky hair, her creamy skin everything in her was jut so damn perfect.

The soft and hot sand against his feet was something that he needed to feel, it relaxed him, the sun against his pale skin made him feel of her hands touching his cheeks, he almost could imagine a perfect life with her, but it was something that it was never going to happen, his so called friend had already taken her and he was pretty sure he had already claimed her as his. Gosh he was so wrong, but that it's something that only you and I know specially I XD.

_A not so flash back in time……….._

"_Kaoru" a young Soujiro said, he was then 17 years old_

"_What's the matter?" a young Kaoru asked _

"_I was… you know thinking than maybe we could go to see a movie" he said and blushed_

"_A movie? Sounds cool" she said with a big smile on her face, he was her best friend, the shy and cute Seta Soujiro, just thatt she wasn't aware that he wanted to be more than friends _

"_Great , so I will be at your house at seven?" he asked coyly_

"_At seven it's fine" she said. Soujiro was the perfect guy for Kaoru, or at least that was what Kaoru's father always said._

_She had been preparing herself for a long time and the red Aston Martin had already parked in front of the main gate of the Kamiya's manor, Kaoru's father greeted him happily while Misao watched him carefully; that sweet smile of his was a mixture between happiness and sadness, it was something complex to explain. _

_She went downstairs; her hair fell loose on her back, she was wearing a long turquoise skirt and a white delicate blouse. He held his breath and watched amazed as his "friend" slowly took every step. He offered her his arm and carried her to his car, he opened the car's door for her and then he entered, turned on the engine and drove off. _

"_Soujiro, I've made up my mind" she said, they were far enough of her house to speak freely. ._

"_About what" Soujiro said afraid of what she was about to say and was praying for not to be what he was thinking it was. _

"_I will do it" there, she said it, he stopped the car and turned his head to see her _

"_No you won't" he said overreacting _

"_I will, I've already spoken with my parents, It's something they will have to accept, and they already have" she said proudly and afraid at the same time, it was dangerous indeed, but she had already made her choice._

"_Please Kaoru, Don't do it" he said softly and pleading at the same time_

"_I'm not asking you permission, nonetheless I appreciate your concern" she said not daring to look into his eyes_

"_You're risking your life" said Soujiro and placed one of his hands on her shoulder._

"_I know" she said "But I do not fear death" He was feeling already defeated, a battle against Kaoru was something he couldn't win. He hugged her, and she hugged him back, and if he didn't ventured to kiss her, that was going to be the closest encounter with her. She had her eyes closed and she didn't notice when he was getting closer to her face when she suddenly felt his lips brushing against hers, she immediately opened her eyes surprised with his previous behavior, he removed his lips as fast as possible from hers and apologized for what he had done. She didn't get upset, it was her first kiss and Soujiro was a complete gentleman._

"_I'm.. I'm so sorry" he said pulling away his head and tried not to look at her, she only blushed. "If you want I will take you back home" his hands were wet with cold sweat. _

"_Please" she managed to say and couldn't believe that was her voice. His previous comment about her choice had provoked in her a deep impact and when he kissed her… _

'_great' he thought "I've fucked everything'_

_End of the not so flash back in time….. _

Just like then, I missed my opportunity and even if we kept our friendship and was stronger than ever, that will never change my decision….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"_No dad Please!" she begged "It wasn't my intention!" she kept yelling to herself _

"_You betrayed us" the man said angrily "Look what you've done to your sister!" he shouted "You're not my daughter anymore!" he was furious, the red eyes of the man were sending shivers through her whole body. She kneeled on the floor, her dress was a mess, her hair and dress were damped by the rain, she was barefooted, her eyes were swollen by her uncontrollable sobs._

She had been sleeping for a few hours Aoshi was bedside her with a cold towel on his hands and softly dried her sweat.

'again' she said to herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Damn You!" he shouted in the middle of the conference "Why I am paying you, if you don't know where are they!" he threw a glass and crashed it on the wall, everyone in the whole room bowed their heads and tried to ignore his voice or the will surely faint. He exited the room and closed the door with a loud bang. It was difficult to be under Vaelz charge, he was a great client, but hard to impress and satisfy.

The room burst with the men conversations, everyone was trying to find a way to please him. Such a difficult man with so many privileges and contacts, was definitely a two edged knife. No one could trust him, he was a person with crazy ideas, but sometimes noble.

He walked trough the hallway to his room, he opened the door and found a woman on his bed, she had black hair and a white dress, here eyes were not so shiny and tired, her lips were red and her skin white. The man stopped at the entrance and sighed.

"hello there" she said and waved her hand

"It was an awfully long time" he said and watched the woman from head to toes.

"Yes it was" she said not even bothering to look at him

"Why did you come" he walked toward the bed and sat on the mattress

"I did you a favor a few days ago remember?" she said and placed her delicate hand on his thigh

"Yes I do" he said and removed her hand

"Please, what's the matter? you used to like it" the way she said it seemed almost sinful

"I hated when you didn't come personally to inform me" his fingers traced her facial features and stopped on her lips, his thumb was gently brushing her lips.

"I'm sorry but I had to ran away"

"you? ran away" he laughed "Why it doesn't surprise me?"

"I did the job" she cried "that is what really matters"

"I know my dear" he said, his lips found their way to her neck

"Don't" she said and pushed him away

"Now who's the one that is rejecting the other?" he asked

"It's just… I was thinking about him you know?" she said "And you're nothing compared to him" she said

"You wish" he snapped "I'm a lot more"

"Why do you think she didn't even pay attention to you?"

"Stop it bitch!" he yelled and slapped her on her face, she was staring at him with her eyes wide open, one of her hand was resting on her injured cheek.

"Look Bill" she said bitterly "It's not my fault" "I've satisfied you a lot of times, so don't bullshit me" she said roughly but patiently

"Is that a threat!"

"May be" her voice was sweet but dangerous at the same time "But maybe you're more interested in hearing news, after all you're paying me and your special treatment always makes me feel good"

"Anything new?" he asked, forgetting immediately about his previous actions, he needed to know.

"Shishio is already taking part in the mess" she said "It's not good for his "businesses""

"So he has finally found his guts" he said and laughed

"You know he's highly dangerous" she said and glanced at him nervously "Besides he's not the kind of man in which you can trust"

"Don't worry I won't" he said "But as long his participation benefits me, wich I'm certain it will for a long time, I don't care" he said so carefree

"Bill, you always made so rush decisions" she said "I really recommend you to think it carefully, very very carefully"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What a beautiful sunset" he said to himself. The waves were gently crashing against the sand; everyone had started to leave the place, Soujiro was the only one that remained at a comfortable spot, with shoes on his hand and shirt half opened.

He refused to open his eyes as the images of her pretty face appeared in his mind, then it hit him, the painful thoughts of another man touching her and kissing her, bitter tears slipped silently from his eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Time to go?" Kaoru asked

"I'm afraid that it is time for us to go back to the yacht, it's getting late" he said and offered her a hand to pull her up.

"It wasn't just great?" she asked amazed of what her wonderful husband to be could do just for her

"Yes, I was, and it still will be, we haven't finish yet" and smiled at her sweetly

"Is there even more?" she asked innocently

"Course there is" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay finally chapter 6, I just hope you liked it, please review, and Chino I posted as fast as I could, so the chapter isn't as long as I wanted, Sorry, but review PLEASE!


	7. When emotions collide

Disclaimer: I'm already bored about this but I have to do it: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Okay another chappie, encouraged by my reviewers, **Horsegirl, Chino, Shintachi. **Don't worry Shintachi is K&K all the way, but you may find a shocking surprise later on. Horsegilr, I'm glad you loved it I hope you keep loving it XDD, Chino and you… you know.

**Warning: If you like Tomoe then don't read the chapter:**

Chapter 7: when emotions collide

"Tomoe" Bill shouted "Get you ass off of that bed" he glared at the naked silhouette of a woman sleeping on the bed

"It's not very nice to wake up a lady that way" she said half asleep "You could have tried a Kiss"

"Lady my ass" he barked "Get up and get dress, Shishio is at the Hotel"

"What!" she said now with her eyes wide open "That's not possible, he wasn't suppose to make it official till next week" Tomoe wrapped the silky sheets to her body

"And please try to wear something decent, not your whore outfits" Bill said, she looked at him but she wasn't offended after all that was what she was most of the time. She searched for something in her suitcase but couldn't find something decent enough, he glanced at her and sighed, he felt a bit of something for her, even though he wasn't sure of what it was.

He pointed at the wardrobe of the corner and told her to use something of what was inside. She opened it, her mouth drop almost reaching the floor, beautiful white, pink and blue Kimonos with exquisite patterns hung from the wardrobe. She reached for one of the fabulous outfits with a shaken hand and turned to face Bill, he only nodded and she disappeared into the bathroom to change her clothes.

A few minutes later, she went out of the room, she had chosen a white Kimono with golden butterflies, her hair was tied into a low ponytail and the contrast of her skin with the outfit matched perfectly. He was waiting for her outside the suite, and had already changed his clothes for an elegant tuxedo, he stared at her but wasn't able to articulate a word and decided to saved his compliments to his mind.

She walked reluctantly behind him as it was supposed to be in the old days, but he was American and offered her his arm, which she didn't hesitate in took hold of, it was probably the first time in a long time when she felt really loved after she condemned herself into that sort of life.

He opened the door and stepped inside the room, a few persons awaited for him, among them Makoto Shishio, one of the most powerful man in Japan and was going to be one of the most in America. They shook hands with Bill and both seated on the high backed chairs, Tomoe only listened to them, hoping to catch a few things of their conversation, but Shishio immediately realized about her purposes.

"So, may I inquire about this beautiful Lady, sat next to you?" Shishio said, she looked so different in her Kimono that it was hard even to Shishio to recognize her night partner.

"Lady?" asked Billy and laughed "Are you talking serious, It's Tomoe"

"Tomoe?" Shishio asked amazed "You almost seem like…like…someone else, maybe you should give it a try, I mean to dress this way more often, maybe you could still save your reputation" Tomoe never blinked, she only nodded and looked away never capable of watch them into the eyes. She had ruined herself, no one never obligated her to do it, still she did it, She was a whore, yes, but she still was an agent and sometimes someone like Bill or Shishio called her to spy on someone or to satisfy their own pleasure as her other work demanded. She didn't spoke.

"Tell me my flower" said Shishio "Why the long face?"

"I'm sorry I may be interfering in you businesses" she said and walked away of the room. Tears where escaping silently from her eyes and hurried steps took her away from her torturers it wasn't easy for her it had never been.

"So what brings you into the game" asked Billy, roughly but not unkindly

"Let's see, How can I tell it?" said Shishio "Let's say that they are not under Hiko's protection, which makes me easier to catch them, but… no one is good enough for them, and you know it, and SHE is the only way for us to catch them, they had caused me a lot of troubles just like you, but the reason why I decided to unite forces with you is because you are already informed about everything" he paused "And their deaths will benefit us all" he said and smiled wickedly to his now new partner.

"So, you think if more the better?" asked Billy

"That is exactly what I'm telling, and we can all work together to get rid of them, you know I like to work alone but they do worth the sacrifice" Shishio lit a cigar and puffed a few times. Bill remained silent and in his mind was almost savoring the sweet victory

"So, agreed?" asked Shishio

"Agreed" answered Bill

………………………………………………………………………………………

Misao woke up after her second faint in an unknown and uncomfortable bed, she looked her surroundings, white walls, a small window, a small couch and the figure of her husband waiting impatiently in the small place. When she opened her eyes he immediately stood up and grabbed her small hand between his, he kissed her forehead and leaned to place his head on her shoulder.

She felt how the whole room was spinning around her, which obviously was not, and then she felt the urge to throw up, but her mind then focused on the tall woman that had entered the room, with lots and lots of papers in her arms.

"Megumi is she alright?" Aoshi asked nervously. For Misao not a single word was coherent, she could almost see and her ears were not better

"Well Aoshi, she's quite alright, there is nothing she had not gone through before" said Megumi

"What do you mean?" he asked alarmed, he was thinking about her previous sickness that had prevented him to move from her side for a few weeks.

"I mean that you have a very good seed" she said and watched Aoshi from head to feet (Fox ears popping out)

"What!" he almost shouted, Misao had fainted again when she herd bits of the conversation.

"Yes Aoshi, you're going to be the father, again" she said and handled to him the results of Misao's exams.

"What, no, I mean we only did it one time 3 days ago and.. and" he blushed not able to find words to explain Megumi.

"One time is more than enough" said Megumi and laughed, I better check her, it seems that she fainted, again" Megumi said and went to check her.

Meanwhile, Aoshi was thinking about a few things that had been flying through his mind since a few days. Not that he minded to be the father of two kids, he was happy indeed, after all he loved her so much and had given him a boy two years ago, but Misao had recently complained about him never been at home, and now he wasn't sure if he could raise properly both of his kids. He was willing to do the best for her and their children if that meant to work at home, or sacrifice himself in taking care of his son not only 12 hours a day but 24, now that he knew that Misao was pregnant.

He sighed and a smile appeared on his face, he had never been so happy than with Misao by his side.

Megumi left the room and squeezed Aoshi's arm and gave him a sweet smile. Misao had jus opened her eyes fully when she saw Aoshi standing next to her. Her eyes shone with the weak light of the room and asked Aoshi to close the door. Ashi did as she tell him and returned to his place beside hers.

"Aoshi what's wrong with me" she asked almost between sobs "I'm I sick, again? Can I die now?"

"There's nothing to worry about honey" Aoshi said and caressed her red cheek

"No Aoshi, whatever it is I can handle it" said Misao, she swallowed and the she joined her hands with him.

"Misao you're pregnant" he said coily afraid of how could she react.

"Really! are you talking serious!" she said and burst with tears of happiness, he only sighed in relief. "Oh my God Aoshi, another kid, we have to prepare a room and buy the clothes and, and.." she said and tried to sit properly in the bed but Aoshi didn't let her.

"we have enough time to plan everything" Aoshi said "And I promise as soon as you're walking we'll go and buy the things.

"I can walk" she said proudly, but suddenly her smile faded, there was something not very likely to do in her actual situation.

"I know Misao, you'll have to wait till…"

"No, Aoshi, I've worked so hard for it, I'm gonna do it even if I'm pregnant" she replied. "Besides, this baby will born in a new phase of our lives, we could be then a happier family" her face did not betrayed her real emotions, even if she was a little afraid of what could happen if… there was no turn back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"They must be here in any minute" Soujiro said. He was waiting patiently for them at the Himura's manor, counting each passing second. The doors flew open and the figure of a Kaoru in black leather pants and jacket running towards him became closer, she jumped and landed in his arms, he buried his head intimately in her neck. Kenshin only stood there clenching his fists as hard as possible to resist of knocking Soujiro down.

"Souji!" she said "I'm glad you make it, my dear friend" she kissed his cheek and he immediately turned red.

"Oh, no it's nothing my hotel it's not so far away, and I had time so I came" he said, kenshin walked towards him and they shook hands, but Kaoru felt the urge to step between them afraid of Kenshin's jealousness.

"So" she said breaking the tension between them "What are you doing here at Miami?"

"Well It was supposed to be a business trip, but I couldn't resist to visit you"

"Well how surprising" Kenshin said between teeth

"Hey I heard that" she said and glanced at Kenshin but he made an It-wasn't-me face

"What about you Kao" why are you living here" Kenshin looked now furious with Soujiro's previous question.

"Well, Kenshin and I are going to marry" se said, blushing even more and then she showed him her beautiful ring.

"ah… ah" he couldn't say a word "Look" he gathered enough courage to say what he was going to say "I actually came here to tell you how much I love you, and that I wanted you to me marry me, I had that tiny bit of hope in you" oops he said it, right in front of Kenshin's face, his eyes turned amber, no man could ever tell his woman that he loved her and live to tell about it, being as protective as Keshin, any man was in danger.

He threw himself over Soujiro forcing him to lay on the floor, killing him with bare hands, he was kicking and punching Soujiro with all his strength, while Kaoru was trying to get them apart. Both rolled on the floor hitting each other, but even if Soujiro knew about martial arts he was no match for Kenshin.

Soujiro was bleeding excessively, a few broken ribs and one arm, they had stop when Kaoru shouted as hard as her lungs aloud her to. She helped Soujiro to his feet he threw Kenshin a dirty look and left the living room with Soujiro resting his left arm on her shoulder to support his weight, Kenshin did not dare to follow her, he had been stupid and the only way to get Kaoru's pardon was to leave her alone.

He felt defeated even though he had won; he sat on the couch and sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Souji, let me take you to the hospital, please" she was driving Soujiro's Mclaren.

"No, please, jut take me to my hotel" Soujiro said and moaned in pain

"I'm sorry this all my fault" she said and turned her face to face him

"No, I was a fool, I knew the consequences, yet I did not pay them attention" "This is what I get for mess with Himura"

"no, you are not less than him" she said "You could have beaten him in any other circumstance" but she was sure that that was not possible, her man was the strongest and dangerous man ever, no one had a chance, yet she was trying to comfort him

"You know that isn't true" he said like reading her mind. She sighed

"Souji, in which hotel are you staying?"

"In your husband's" he said bitterly

"We are not married yet" she said and looked away

"Drop me at the front door" he said "I'll go up by myself"

"No fucking way Mr. Seta Soujiro!" she said almost shouting "I'll go up with you and if you don't want me to take you to a hospital, then I'll take care of you" "besides I can stay at the hotel to keep a close eye on you and to make kenshin to worry and think about his actions" she couldn't believe that her fiancée could be such a jerk, and that her best friend wanted to marry her, well that was weird.

They reached the front door and left the car to the guy of the valet parking who recognized Kaoru immediately. They took the elevator to the pent house, she opened the door and told Soujiro to sit while she searched the first aid kit and made a phone call to Megumi.

"okay, let me see" she said "Megumi gave me instructions, so take off your shirt"

"I really appreciate it" he said and glanced to the window

"No, it was my fault"

"N…"

"Shush, don't say a word, I'm gonna wrap this thing on you. Megumi told me that you have to make breath exercises for you ribs, as for your arm, you'll need a doctor, but you can stay with a bandage meanwhile, at least for today" when she was done, she cleaned his face with warm water, his smile was always there, but maybe that one was one of the real sweet ones, she smiled him back and kissed the top of his head.

"You're a fool you know?" she said and laughed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally, so' what do you think? It was good enough, if it was, let me know, and thanks again to my reviewers.


	8. The past hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Well, well I believe last chappie had a few surprises right Shintachi? But I can only say that more surprises are going to come in later chapters so be ready.

Dear reviewers: I appreciate you all for support me, for encourage me, you are really the back bone of my story. Where would I be without you? so thanks **Horsegirl, Shintachi (what does it means by the way?) Tauren Paladin or chino, fantasy4luvr, lovelylady2all2000, gabyhyatt, kairi16 and happyangel. Thank you very much.**

**To: Natsuki my dear friend**

The two assassins

Chapter 8: The past hurts.

"Sano?" he asked while playing with his fingers in a nervous manner.

"What's wrong Kenshin, are you okay" asked Sanosuke.

"Actually, no" he said, his eyes turned amber, he was worried, Kaoru hadn't slept at his home neither in hers. He was afraid that Soujiro could try to make advances with his wife to be, and he wouldn't let him, yet he wanted her to calm down so he could ask for forgiveness, even if It worried him sick.

"I left my laptop at my office" he said and sighed "I don't know where she is"

"Have you tried in your hotels, I mean she could be in any" he said "Kenshin what happened? What did you do to her?"

"Remember Soujiro?" said kenshin and clenched his jaws

"The smiling guy?" he asked amazed "Don't tell me she ran away with him" Sano said mockingly

"NO!" Kenshin replied "He came here to my house and told Kaoru he wanted to marry her, I obviously got furious and I almost killed him, but Kaoru stopped me, and then she took him with her, and I don't know where she is" His eyes reflected millions of emotions at the same time and wasn't sure of which was the appropriate to feel.

"so, you have that position locator something in your laptop and you can't see where she is, right, and you want my help" he asked

"Your advice" he said "I will try to call all my hotels and ask them if they had seen her"

"My advice?" "Okay you asshole, get your sad ass off of you house, buy her a huge and I mean huge bouquet of flowers and a fucking expensive gift, after you locate her course, then ask for forgiveness and pray she doesn't kill you in the instant you place a foot near her, That jou-chan is quite a savage" he said and laughed.

"do you really think it will work?" he really doubted it

"Look Kenshin, women likes those kinds of stuffs, believe me I know"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You've been sleeping for a long time sleepyhead" Kaoru said she had brought with her the first aid kit and warm water to wash his wounds.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm quite tired" he said and sat on the bed, she followed him "I'ts okay, It was just a joke" she began to clean his face that had several bruises and minor cuts, then she unwrapped the bandages that covered him from chest to waist, so he could take a bath and sent him to the already warmed up water in the tub. She crossed her arms and waited for him to finish.

Kenshin hadn't even called her, she was wondering if he was thinking that maybe she had left him for Souijiro, she didn't know, he was kind of weird, he was so protective and jealous and yet he hadn't even tried to find her? She was really pissed off.

Meanwhile at the bathroom Soujiro was thinking lots of things. He had been a fool yes, but if it hadn't happened he wouldn't be here with Kaoru taking care of him, maybe his broken ribs and arm really worth it, even though he knew it was going to be only for a few hours or if he was lucky a few days. He sighed, and closed his eyes, his smile always on that lips of his, refusing to leave at critical moments.

Bubbles had almost banished and so the soothing scent of jasmine of her perfume, 30 minutes had gone by and he had lost track of time. He stepped out of the tub and made a huge effort to dress himself but it was almost impossible with only one arm.

Kaoru entered to the bathroom "What's going on in here" said and found Soujiro lying on the floor with pants half on, she blushed but she had to do something, first she helped him to his feet and then she buttoned his pants, then helped him with his shirt and socks. He was embarrassed that someone was helping him to get dress, only that that someone was the woman he was in loved with. He got lost in her eyes, his smile turned wider and pictured again a perfect life with Kaoru as his wife.

"Soujiro?" said Kaoru and snapped her fingers in front of his face to bring him back to reality. "Soujiro, somebody there?" she waved her hand

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked puzzled

"Breakfast is ready" she said "I took the liberty to choose your breakfast is that okay with you"

"Yeah, whatever is fine thanks"

"Okay, look after we finish our meal, I'll take you right to the hospital, and I don't care your opinion" she said and pointed him

"Um… okay" he said, he felt intimidated by her petite friend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Misao be careful" Aoshi said and grabbed her by the arm

"Don't worry Aoshi, I'm okay" she said a little bit annoyed "Where's Yuki?"

"I left him at the school, I told him not wake you up, so he didn't say good bye to you"

"Aoshi, I'm not sick, just pregnant, which is very different" she said and lifted her chin

"It's just that…. I don't want you to get tired" he said reluctantly

"Aoshi you promised that as soon as I was walking we'll go out shopping, and you're preventing me from standing" she said "So how exactly do you expect me, to go?"

"Um… I don't know, internet?" she just laughed

"I better call Kaoru, maybe we can meet later, you know to shop" Aoshi just gave her a concern glance after all everything was her idea.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Her steps echoed in the lonely hallways, Kaoru had left Soujiro at the waiting room in the hospital, she had argued with a nurse and she proposed herself to search personally to her dear friend Megumi.

A hospital for Kaoru was synonymous of death, each step she took brought her back in past, suddenly the air felt more dense and was getting difficult to breath, her knees went weak and the it was almost impossible to stand for herself.

_Flash Back ……………….._

"_Kaoru!" a red haired man shouted "Get out of here!" his voice cracked, it was raining she could remember it, the smell of wet ground flooded her lungs, her hair was damped and so her clothes. _

_Kenshin was fighting with a bunch of men and Kaoru was doing her best trying to defend herself and to help her Boyfriend but a bullet hit her on the chest forcing her to kneel in anguished pain. Kenshin had finished with the men lives but the damage was done, her Kaoru was bleeding and they were practically in the middle of nowhere. A sobbing Silhouette was standing at least a few meters away from them, it was getting closer and closer with gun in hand, Kenshin positioned himself to strike but his expression went blank when he saw who it was._

"_Misao!" he asked and was willing to knock the shit out of her if Kaoru hadn't stopped him with her cries. _

"_ho..how… could.. yo.. you" Kaoru managed to say, Misao fell limp on the ground not wanting to move, she had shot Kaoru and now she was dying, Kenshin placed the tip of the sword on Misao's neck, she only breathed. _

"_How did you come here" he questioned, his eyes turned into a more deep and intimidating amber color._

"_Was not my fault" she said crying "They forced me to" "I didn't had the guts to oppose to them, and now she's dying" she said, tears were slipping freely from her eyes to the damped soil. _

"_Did you bring a car or what the fuck, you sister is dying we have to take her to the hospital" Kenshin shouted and grabbed Kaoru's limp body. _

_End of flash back……………_

She remembered the pain, that dark night when she had thought her world had crumbled and shattered into many pieces and yet her man never leaved her, he was always there to watch her back, she smiled before passing out, the last thing she saw was a red blur and felt strong arms holding her tight.

She woke up and saw a bunch of familiar people surrounded her, she sat on the bed and made a huge effort to focuse her eyes till she could recognize her dear Kenshin, next to him Sanosuke then Megumi, Soujiro and Misao that was there for a medical check up and had seen Kaoru faint. Kaoru threw herself onto Kenshin's arms and for a moment Kenshin thought that she was going to hug Soujiro.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I was a fool" he said urgently before he felt his shirt wet. Her fingers buried in his hair and she found a comfy place between neck and shoulder, she silently sobbed.

"I remembered that Night Kenshin" she whispered in his ear so soft no one was able to hear.

_Flash back…………… _

"_Please!" said Kenshin hysterically and kicked the hospital's doors to open them "We need help" Misao was been dragged by Kenshin with one arm and with the other he was carrying Kaoru's body, his black clothes were stained by blood, her hair mixed with his and his violet eyes never dared to leave her weak gaze. "Please!" he shouted, doctors approached to him with hurried steps and took her from his arms and prepared her to the surgery room._

_Misao was devastated it had been her fault, Kenshin hated her, she could tell, his eyes turned amber every time he saw her, she also knew he wanted to kill her, Kaoru was his everything and now her life depended of a fine thread. _

_He couldn't think anything else but to strangle her with his bare hands and if Kaoru died he was certainly going to do it._

_End of flash back …………….._

"I'm sorry" she said out loud "I came here for Soujiro and now I'm the one been tended"

"Don't worry, I'm fine now, I found Dr. Megumi first, so Now I'm okay" said Soujiro and smiled

"But that doesn't necessarily means that you're going to leave the hospital today" said megumi (fox ears popping)

"We better leave" said Kenshin and carried Kaoru in bridal style

"Yeah, you better do, You guys need time alone" said Sanosuke and grinned

"How did you find me? Kaoru asked

"Well I'm afraid that was my fault" said Megumi "I called him when I saw Soujiro here and told me everything you wandered on the hallways quite a while on the hospital" said Megumi and laughed.

"When I saw you were going to faint, I ran to catch you" Kenshin said

"You need to rest Kaoru" said Megumi and glanced at Kaoru "·but not too much" (fox ears popping out) and then she laughed evilly.

"But before we leave you have to say sorry to Souji" said Kaoru, Kenshin only clenched his jaw and asked for forgiveness silently, Soujiro accepted and bowed slightly his head.

"Can we go now?" asked Kenshin a bit annoyed

"Yes" said Kaoru and called for Soujiro "I'm going to visit you tomorrow" she indicated and then kissed him on the cheek, Megumi just bit her tongue to prevent any comment to come out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kenny, I need to go back to the hotel, to pack a few things" said Kaoru and turned her head to face Kenshin that was driving.

"It's okay, Anyway I wasn't planning to come back home today" Kenshin said in an unusual tone for his voice it was lower and sounded so sinful and sexy. Kaoru only closed her eyes and wondered of what he was talking about.

They reached the hotel and once again they left the car to the valet parking guy, then they took the elevator directly to the pent house.

When she opened the door of the room she almost faint, there were hundreds of flowers in every inch of the room, Kenshin just smiled, Kaoru threw herself into Kenshin's arms and kissed him '_sano was right' _ kenshin thought, but he had certainly exaggerated with the flowers.

"Darling" he said when they broke the kiss for lack of air "And you haven't seen your present yet" his hands pulled her closer "Over the table" he indicated

"What?" "But the flowers were enough Kenhsin you know how much I like them" she said completely amazed and grateful, she walked towards the little table and saw a red velvet box, when she opened it she found a huge diamond pendant and earrings, she was shocked and for mere instants unable to move.

"let me help you" he whispered in her ear and helped her with the earrings.

"Kenshin… they're beautiful" she said breathlessly.

His lips caught hers, and felt how under his embrace she was slowly melting, giving in, her knees went weak, she was savoring the sweet pleasure of feeling his delicious lips, his arms were pulling her apprehensively and protectively her small body towards him, her hands were feeling his well built chest, his head buried on her silky hair and neck tracing a hot line of wet kisses on her neck and dared to go even lower, she found herself releasing relieved moans and their volume increased as he traveled lower and increasing their intensity, se shivered under his touch, his fingers ran across the valley between her breasts and stopped in one of her small pair, he rubbed his thumbs against the peek that stood still for his touch, he carefully removed her blouse and ran his tongue from her belly to breast. She wasn't sure she could resist anymore and buried her fingers inside his hair and disarranged it, he was caressing the back of her legs and she in response parted them slightly.

"Come back here" her voice was almost a whisper that demanded him to come back to her mouth, his touch was so intoxicating, his purrs, his voice, and constant growls was so much to bear.

Someone knocked the door, Kenshin shouted, he was so dammed angry, someone had interrupted them. Kaoru ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet, she smiled and sighed, it was the farther Kenshin had gone till now and was satisfy, she was now sure that she was going to be rewarded in the wedding's night for waiting too long and now Kenshin proved that he really desired her that much, her smile didn't fade.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

XDDDD end of the chapter, I hope you liked it, don't forget to Review please (begs), and sorry for the long update**. Natsuki** **I hope you're satisfied with the chappie. **


	9. You're a shadow in my past

Disclaimer: Even I f I cry, make a mess or kill myself, Rurouni Kenshin will never be mine.

A/N: Well yo guys, getting better? I hope so, XDD, Please enjoy this chapter, always thanks to all my reviewers, **about the wedding LOL evilly, you'll see and shintachi a ceasg is a Scottish mermaid **

**To: Tauren Paladin, the guy who's always by my side helping with the heavy load that is life XDD.**

The two assassins

Chapter 9: You're a shadow in my past

Kenshin went to open the door but what he found caught him by the back, a beautiful and fine young lady was standing in front of him, she look lots like Kaoru, but her eyes and height weren't the same.

"Misao?" he caught his breath, he hadn't seen her directly to the face since the incident that made him take the decision of never talk to her, but the situation didn't let him to keep his oath "How did you find us?" he asked her roughly

"I was at the hospital remember?" she asked lowering her gaze

"I don't" he said, his eyes turned amber

"Sanosuke told me you were probably at the hotel, so I came here, I needed to talk to Kaoru" her voice sounded more like a plea than a request.

"I don't know if she's in the mood to" he said bitterly

"I'm sorry, then I better leave" but when Misao turned back to leave, Kaoru stopped her with a yell, Kenshin watched in amazement while Kaoru was embracing her little sister.

"Why are you doing here?" asked Kaoru astonished

"Well" she saw when kenshin turned his face to watch Kaoru and then left them alone in the corridor "I need to tell you something important" said Misao

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant Kaoru" said Misao with a wide smile but Kaoru's smile doubled the size of her sister's.

"Misao! It's so great, when did you…?"

"Oh! Yesterday, I went to Megumi's" Misao said, she wanted to cry so madly, she wasn't ready to tell her yet in case she changed her mind.

"Congrats!" Kaoru said

"I came also to check on you, I was afraid that you were not fine, but I see you're quite well so, I wanted to ask you that if you wanted we could go shopping together, you know, to buy things for the baby" said Misao coyly.

She wasn't that way, she remembered Misao always wearing a big smile, but now, she was so different, her eyes reflected an immense sadness, insecurity, something that she couldn't tell with exactitude her smile had died the day she left. Kaoru grabbed Misao's chin with two fingers and lifted her head up.

"Hey you, I wanna see ya smiling again" said Kaoru "Let's go then, just let me change my clothes.

Misao entered the room and sat on the sofa waiting patiently for Kaoru, but inside the bedroom Kenshin was having a little chat with Kaoru.

"No Kaoru, you won't go" Kenshin said firmly

"did you see her face?" asked Kaoru "She isn't the same as before, she's someone I don't know, she's so different, you met her before she tried to kill me, you can tell" said Kaoru "My sister needs me now Kenny and I'm willing to bring the old Misao back"

"Can't you find another way? What if she tries to kill you again?" he asked alarmed, coz if she tried he wouldn't be there to save her, and a life without Kaoru wasn't life at all.

"She won't, I guarantee you" she said and made her puppy eyes

"Okay go" he said submissively

"Thanks" she said and gave him a small kiss on the nose and the left the room.

Misao observed carefully her surroundings, every where were flowers, she smiled when she remembered the day Aoshi had proposed.

"Hey that's more like it!" said Kaoru cheerfully and Misao went red, that was something she didn't use to do, Kaoru made a mental note, she usually was the one who turned red.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Souji, what were you thinking?" Megumi asked

"I don't know, It just happened" answered Soujiro "I couldn't handle it anymore, I needed to tell her"

"In front of Himura, I'm sorry but that's so stupid" she replied

"I know, I know" he sighed

"Here let me check that wound on your head" said Megumi.

"Do you think I have a chance?" soujiro asked coyly

"Souji, They're gonna marry in a few months, I would like to say you do, But I must tell you the truth, she loves him so madly and so do him, there's no way for you in her heart as something more than a friend" she sighed "I'm really sorry, but you're late"

Soujiro turned his face to see her fully, there was such a grief in his eyes, it was inexplicable.

"You're young, you're handsome, there are lots of women out there, forget your feelings for her, just love her as a friend and nothing more" Megumi said while wrapping a bandage. He smiled

Megumi was observing him carefully, she felt so damn bad for him, she didn't know how it feel, in fact her story with Sanosuke was kind of funny. Surely his mind was not playing nicely with Soujiro.

The smiling boy was not smiling, he felt devastated and felt his world crumbling down, It was not easy for him, he had loved her since a long time ago, and was not fair for him that a man that met Kaoru after him didn't deserve to have her.

Megumi decided to leave him alone with his thoughts and he didn't noticed when she exited the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Night had soon arrived and Kaoru returned to the Hotel carrying like a hundred bags with new cloth, accessories, shoes… (you know stuffs girls like). She opened the room's door, but she didn't find anyone, she called Kenshin softly, almost a whisper, but there was no answer, she walked slowly to the main room and saw the sleeping figure of Kenshin, he looked like an angel, she just giggled then she placed all the bags on the sofa and noticed that Kenshin was dressed with a business suit, perhaps he had been working while she was out. She searched for his pijamas and carefully she changed his clothes. It wasn't so late, in fact the clock had just marked 8:00 pm, she smiled and then slid under Kenshin's embrace.

Kenshin opened his eyes ,3:00 am, 'fuck' he said to himself, then he realized that Kaoru was sleeping next to him holding his arm firmly, he buried his head on her neck to feel her sweet aroma, Jasmine, she smelled like jasmine. Carefully he removed her hands from his arms and got up, maybe a night walk will make him feel fine and surely everyone at the hotel was going to be sleeping.

He took the elevator, when he had reached the lobby he walked out to the hotel's garden; it was the sensation in the city and the most beautiful too. It was a warm morning, a beautiful full moon was shinning high in the sky. He walked towards a hidden part in the garden and then sat on a bench near some climbing plants. The leaves danced with the soft wind that was blowing across the garden, there were no lights near, no noise, no people around it was a very private place, he liked to go every time he felt exhausted, It had been a hard day of work.

There, near the bushes he saw a shadow moving in his direction, but was sure it hadn't seen him, skillfully he moved without making noise and hid behind a wall, when the shadow got near he caught it and found a flat abdomen and two breasts which meant it was a woman. He turned her figure slowly to see her face, his mouth went dry when he saw her, his amethyst eyes turned into amber, his face muscles tightened and clenched his jaw as hard as he could.

"Tomoe" he said bitterly. She couldn't say a thing "what are you doing here?" he demanded and answer, but she didn't even nod, her eyes were locked in his even though he was watching her in anger. She had forgotten his facial features; she had forgotten everything but his passion. They had had a weird story that made them split apart, even though he hadn't feelings for her now, he remembered her quite well, she had ruined his life until Kaoru joined his assassination group at Hiko's organization. Kaoru had rescued him and had recollected the shattered pieces of his soul, heart and mind, he owed her so much.

Tomoe's hair was tied into a low ponytail, she was all dressed up in black, her eyes were so full of grief and pain, but she had not the right to protest anything, she was the guilty. He shook her violently demanding the answer again, but she closed her eyes, she managed to move her hand upwards to touch his face but he immediately removed it off

"what are you doing here!" he asked, his tone raising dangerously

"What does it seems?" she said softly

"That you're here to piss my night" he said angrily. She looked away, she really missed him, it had been an awfully long time, she had become a whore, she had been with Bill with Shishio, with so many guys but she hadn't felt love again, it was what she deserved after all she did to him and even though he wanted to beat the shit out off her he was still a gentleman and couldn't do that.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, tears were sliding down her face

"What!" he asked surprised "Do you think I missed a thing like you, you do not deserve to be loved nor remembered, I so fucking hate you" he turned his face in other direction to avoid her staring gaze. She sobbed. "It was you right?" "You were spying us at Bill's hotel, how long have you've been doing his dirty work?" he was controlling himself to prevent an accident, he could kill her.

"For a long time" she answered

"It was you right, you were there that night, you called them, you almost kill her! You were the only one that Knew about that mission and the you Bitch Ran way and I couldn't kill you and I can't do it now, no one will like to see a corpse at the hotel, But believe me I will someday I swear to God!" he shouted in her ear while shaking her savagely.

"Wasn't me I swear" she said, Kenshin was pulling her by the hair

"You're lying Bitch!" he yelled.

"No please… don't… don't Kenshin don't" she arched her back in anguished pain.

"Five years I've waited and I can wait a bit more, But this time if you escape I'll follow you to the end of the world, I'll forgive your wicked life for now" he said and threw her to the floor. She curled her body crying desperately, she hadn't planned something like this, she was hoping him to throw himself into her arms and beg for her to return to him, but gosh she was wrong.

"I don't want to see you again till the day I'll beat the shit out of you" he said, with that he left her there, her pupils were dilated, she was unable to see a thing, her vision was blurred, the irony of life, she had practically done the same to him and now she was the one been insulted and left aside, she felt horrible. She stood up and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

She rolled Out of the bed and threw up, Aoshi immediately helped her to her feet, she felt dizzy and landed straight on Aoshi's arms, he was holding her tight, he remembered when Misao had her first baby, he spent 9 months of pure agony, she asked for weird dishes all the times, she frequently fainted, puked, and all that kind of stuffs pregnant women do.

"Aoshi" she said "I want Coconuts"

"Cononuts?" he asked incredulously "Misao it's 4:00 am, where am I going to find coconuts?"

"I don't Know" she said "But I want so madly coconuts" she begged and made her puppy eyes.

He sighed "Okay I'll bring you coconuts" he put his cloak and left the room. When he reached the car he turned on the engine and left the manor to find her so precious coconuts.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kenhsin were you've been?" asked Kaoru half asleep

"I just went to the bathroom" he said hoping she'll believe that, but Kaoru was no fool

"No, you were not in the bathroom I heard you coming from the front door" she said, she was so perceptive even if she was sleeping.

"Okay you got me" he answered "I went to the garden" Kaoru practically jumped out of bed and checked if he was alright.

"Why?" she asked now that she was awake

"I couldn't sleep, I needed fresh air" he mentally begged her to believe him, he didn't want to tell her what had happened.

"Umm alright" she replied not daring to push the things "Want some hot chocolate, it'll relax you, it seems you need it" with that she headed to the full equipped kitchen and began to prepare it, he was waiting patiently on the dinning room. When she finished she gave him a hot cup chocolate, both sat and stared at each other.

'_Tomoe I swear to God I'll kill you, you wont escape from me this time, now that I know you're still alive'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally, I had a one week writer's block, fortunately my muse came back. I hope you liked it and Please Review!


	10. A shattered heart

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

A/N: Hi! It's Another chapter (obviously) well I just wanted to say thanks to my dear reviewers and also to say something about the previous chapter: The reason I was maybe to harsh with Tomoe is because I hate her with all my soul (read my profile) so do not expect me to have a bit of compassion with her, well maybe a bit (I'm not that bad) I'm really sorry for those who really like her, but I just can't stand her, so I Apologize but I'll continue with that feeling for her, remember that all kinds of opinions are welcome, and thanks again for the reviews!.

**Very Important: This chapter is pure past, there will be nothing occurring at the present. Also remember that in those days they still lived in Japan.**

The two assassins 

Chapter 10: 

"_What are you going to do later?" asked a young Tomoe. They were having a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant. Even though Kenshin's uncle, Hiko, didn't approve her he asked her to a date._

_Kenshin's father wasn't at town, Sven Altschwager; which made Kenshin a half German guy. Kenshin's father was not the kind of dad that cared about their children, and Kenshin been the only one was not the exception, his father occasionally visited his son, he felt so guilty about her wife's death so he was out of town most of the time. His mother had died in an airplane accident, she was traveling to France on their jet, something went wrong and the jet exploded, Kenshin then was left under the guard of his uncle and then he joined his organization._

_Tomoe was not a wealthy woman like Kenshin but she was from a good family, and by some reason she was trying to join the assassination group at Hiko's. He always said that she was not the kind of woman that could be trust, but Kenshin been as stubborn as he was defied his authority and asked her out anyway._

"_Guess I'm going to sleep?" he said in a duh tone_

"_You know maybe we can go out for a walk, the night is just awesome" she replied. Oh gosh he was in love for the first time in his life he felt happiness again; everything in his life had been a mess, his mom and then the weird behavior of his father. He always used to say that sometimes the death of another was the freedom of the other. Kenshin never agreed, but it was true, with his father alive, there was something keeping him to enjoy, to forget the pain that his mother left him, so he decided to lock his feelings away, and now this woman was making him remember how it felt to be touched and loved and complete._

"_A night walk?" he asked astonished, he didn't expect her to be interested in him, he was surely happy._

"_Yes, a night walk" she said. They left the restaurant, instead of taking the car both walked under the moon's light. _

"_Have you wondered what is love?" she asked, her beautiful long dress was dancing with the wind._

"_Jus another stupid emotion" he said and looked away. He felt embarrassed he had never felt that way._

"_No silly" she said and laughed "I don't thinks is only that" _

"_And what it is then?" he asked, gold eyes glimmering. In those days his eyes were still amber not a bit of violet in them. _

"_I don't know" she said and looked at him, a soft smile was playing on her lips "That's why I asked"_

"_You have so pretty eyes" he said, maybe he did turn a bit red but rapidly hid it._

"_Thanks you too" she added._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Hi" Soujiro said and with hesitant steps he entered her room_

"_Hi!" she said happily and jumped out of bed "What are you doing here?"_

"_Well I…I … just came to visit you" Soujiro said and blushed "I came to see if you were alright and sorry I know it's too late but I just came to town like about 15 minutes ago"_

"_It's okay, besides were friends so it's doesn't matter" she said _

"_But are you alright?" he asked _

"_It was just some blood tests, and another few things" she said and made a funny face_

"_Anyway I was still worry, ya know, you faint because of anything" he said and made a quizzical look._

"_He he, I know" she answered "Wanna seat?" she pointed the bed._

"_Um, I rather stay here thanks" he believed that a bed was just too much personal._

"_Okay as you wish" she said_

"_Did they tell you what you have?" he asked. He was very worried for her it could be something serious._

"_Actually no" she answered and then waved her hand "don't worry, probably it's not nothing. _

'_Five faints in a row, that can't possibly be just nothing' he though_

"_Hey Souji, are you there!" she said, but still no answer "Souji!" He always did that it was kind of weird._

"_Hu?" was the only thing he said _

"_Probably you're the one that is sick" she said and giggled._

"_Maybe" he answered "did you see Misao?" he really wanted to ask that bloody question that was tormenting his mind?"_

"_Yes, and?" she answered._

"_Well, have you seen the weird faces she's making?" he asked "She almost scared me to death when I heard some noises and when I went to check she was talking alone, and laughing and making some strange stuffs" he added._

"_Oh yes, I know what you mean, you know she's practicing" she said_

"_For…?" he asked and looked very puzzled_

"_A Shinomori family moved to the manor that is in front of our own, and she liked this guy, and no one has been able to make her shut up!" she said and sighed._

"_Mmm… that explains lots of things" Soujiro said and scratched his head. _

"_Definitely" she answered and stood up to stand in front of him._

"_Oh Shit!" he said and looked his watch_

"_What what?" she asked scared._

"_It's late I was suppose to be at home at ten and it is 10:30!" he answered and looked into Kaoru's eyes and was about to hit him but decided to not._

"_Gotta go Kaoru" he said coyly and kissed her on the cheek_

"_Okay, Okay" she sighed "Bye Souji and be careful" he exited the room running and answered her while he was skipping everything at his pace._

_Kaoru's mother entered her room and sat on Kaoru's bed._

"_That kid is for sure a nice boy" she said and glanced at Kaoru in a you- should- be- with- him way._

"_Mother!" _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_It's getting late" Kenshin said and turned his face to see her._

"_Yes, we should go back now" Tomoe answered "and getting cold" she rubbed her arms._

"_Do you want my coat'" he asked but he didn't actually waited for the answer, he placed the coat on her shoulders and hugged her,_

"_Thanks" she said and hugged him back._

"_It's okay" he whispered and then he kissed the top of her head._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_1 month later….._

"_Did you call me?" Kenshin asked _

"_Isn't it Obvious?" asked Hiko mockingly._

"_What?" Kenshin sat on the sofa._

"_I had a meeting last night, we're not going to accept your girlfriend in the team" Hiko said so calmly and never looked into Kenshin's amber eyes. He knew that Kenshin was going to explode and decided it was the best for all, even if Kenshin was mad with him._

"_Why?" he said his temper rising dangerously._

"_Because I told you, I do not trust in that woman" he said "And I'm not going to put in danger the team just because you want her in" _

"_I know her enough, she'll never betray us" he said. His eyes were shinning even more, fire was burning in them, he stood up and now was face to face with his uncle._

"_Love and work can't be mixed, you should know that by now"_

"_I just don't understand, look I'm not expecting you to like her, but at least you should try to accept the fact that we're together" even though Kenshin didn't like pretty much his uncle, he respected him "I'm not going to leave her" he said his comment sounded more like a threat. _

"_I really don't care baka-deshi, but the one that will get hurt is you, so do as you please" _

"_Believe me I will" he said and kicked the door to open it and then left the room._

_Kenshin was walking down the hallway, everyone was glancing at him, his blood was boiling, tomoe really wanted to be in the team, but Hiko denied her the permission. Kenshin needed some time alone or maybe her company was the best, he was going to tell her about the bad news. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_what else do we have to do?" asked Kaoru. The math teacher had left an investigation about some weird stuffs and Soujiro and Kaoru were a team (as always)_

"_Just to more themes and we're done" said Soujiro he took a sip of his coke. _

"_Want something to eat?" Kaoru asked and stood up " We've been working to much maybe we need some rest" she added._

"_Um, actually I'm fine, I'm not hungry, thanks" he said_

"_Are you sure?" she asked again "Coz I am, I'll get something" Kaoru took a step and stumble. Soujiro was worried, she massaged her temples and laughed._

"_How funny I feel dizzy" and was about to take another step when she fainted, but Soujiro caught her in his arms, she was pale and hardly breathing. He took her immediately to the hospital, both of her parents were not at home, so in some way he was responsible for her. _

_A few minutes later she woke up a hospital bed, it was not the first time it happened to her. Soujiro was standing next to her, and a nurse was taking care of her._

"_Hey" said Soujiro and crossed his arms _

"_Hey" she answered _

"_feeling better?" he asked_

"_nope" she said with weak smile. The doctor entered the room and called for Soujiro and left Kaoru alone with the nurse. _

"_Are you her brother" asked the doctor_

"_No" he said_

"_Boyfriend?" asked again. Soujiro Knew if he didn't tell him something , he was not going to tell him anything._

"_Yes, yes I am" soujiro said Nervously._

"_then you should know by now, She's no so sick, we can give her medictions and soon that won't be a problem, she can keep a normal life, It won't really affect her that much, but she need to be very careful with the time, it is very crucial for he to take her medications in time" the doctor said. Soujiro had no idea of what he was talking about but it seemed that it was serious._

"_Actually doctor I do not know what is happening to her" he said sincerely. _

"_Kid, we believe she has Leukemia" said the doctor "But there's nothing sure, for now we'll five her medications" he added. Soujiro's mouth went dry._

"_what!" he said incredulously and shook his head._

"_look, we're not sure, probably she doesn't has it, but it is difficult to diagnose it now, if it is, we need the sickness to develop, so we can be sure" he said_

"_So it is not for sure?" Soujiro asked impatiently, he was so nervous and angry at the same time._

"_No it's not" he said "may I ask you where are Kaoru's parents?" _

"_They are not in the country, they're in England" Soujiro said._

"_Grandparents?" he asked_

"_She doesn't have" he said and looked away_

"_Alright, then both of you may leave, it is not necessary for her to stay at the hospital, just take care of her" added the doctor and they shook hands. Soujiro was going to pretend he didn't know a thing, even though Kaoru knew about it, she was not going to tell him about what had happened. _

_Half an hour later they were at Kaoru's, he was carrying her bridal style, Kaoru was making so much noise, she demanded him to let her walk but he refused. _

"_Kaoru, If it doesn't bother you, I will like stay here at least till your parents come back, I won't leave you alone, you could faint in any second, please let me stay" his request sounded more like a plea. Kaoru knew how much worried he was and even if she tell him he couldn't, he was going stay anyway._

"_Alright, I'll tell the servants to prepare you the guest room" she said _

"_Thank you" he said and let escape a sigh in relief._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_6 months later…….._

"_Happy anniversary" said Tomoe and raised her wine cup "for our six months"_

"_happy anniversary" he said. "Tomoe I will like you to meet my father, fortunately his here in Japan" it was not that he needed him to approve her, but he was going serious in this relationship, it was his first, but he felt that she was the one. _

"_Your father?" she asked "I will love to" They were at Tomoe's; they had decided that it was more comfortable to be at home in a special day._

_She got close to him and sat on his lap, she buried her head on his hair and began to unbuttoned her blouse, he was shocked, he had never been in that kind of situation. When she felt him stiffened under her warm embrace she backed off a bit._

"_If you don't want I won't" she said and was expecting him to answer _

"_No, it's fine" he said and once again he locked his feelings_

"_Kenshin I must tell you something" she looked away "I am not a virgin". Her words took Kenshin by the back. _

"_I'm sorry she said" she was starting to button her blouse but he reached for her forcing her to stop. _

_That night was his first time, there was no reason now to regret anything, he was planning to marry her, she was his reason to live and breath. This woman had taken his virginity and he really loved her._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Did you take your pills?" asked Soujiro _

"_Yes I did" she replied "Gosh you're worst than my mother" they laughed_

"_Well I'm taking care of you now that they're not at the country again" he said_

"_I don't need anyone to take care of me" she said proudly "I can do it by myself" _

"_Unless you faint" he said and laughed. They were watching "The Terminator" while eating nachos with cheese, Pizza and coke. It was a Friday night and both were on the living room laughing like crazy people, while Misao was constantly arguing with them, Aoshi, the neighbor, had agreed to eat at the Kamiya's manor that precise night. Both Soujiro and Kaoru were wearing their pajamas to make Misao Angry._

_While they were all cheesy and dirty and were making noise, Misao was trying to have a "civilized" conversation with him. _

"_Misao will you stop squeezing me?" asked a young Aoshi that was desperately trying to breath. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_9 months later…._

"_Don't be nervous" said Kenshin and glanced at Tomoe, she was biting her tongue and moving her fingers rapidly. "Everything will be alright" he assured and kissed her hand._

_The Himura's manor at Japan, was really something amazing, his mansion looked like some sort of imperial palace and Tomoe's mouth drop when she saw all the wonderful things in there. Inside the house were fountains, statues and lots of things. _

_They walked for 20 minutes inside the house till they reached a hidden room at the left corner of the hallway. Both stood still infront of the old cedar door. They were about to knock the door, but the person from the other side of the door welcomed them in before they could even lay a finger on it._

_The first thing that came insight was the huge window at the front, lots of book shelves at the sides, a huge desk in front of the window, a green velvet high- backed chair at a corner and the figure of a red haired tall man next to the desk. He walked a few steps to his right and then sat. _

"_Father I-" he was interrupted_

"_I know" Kenshin's father said carefree "I know why you came here with your "friend"" he said and watched her from head to toes. She blushed._

"_Actually she's not only my friend" he said, even though he was though, his father has always intimidated him._

"_I also know that" said the man. His hair was also red but his eyes were green, his pale skin was even whiter than Kenshin's and taller too. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a gold ring on his index finger._

_Tomoe just stood there trying to be as quiet as possible. _

"_father I-" but he was interrupted again, it was like his father could read his mind. _

"_Do whatever you want" Sven said "I do not really care about it, if you like to marry this woman then do it" he said and turned his face away from their sight._

"_Sir I-" _

"_You love Him, that's what you were going to say?" asked Kenshin's father "I told you I do not care" _

"_Then we better leave" said Kenshin bitterly. Both of them left him alone. He was never going to accept him fully, since her wife died, they were so alike._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Soujiro" said Kaoru, they were watching now another movie called "airpot 76" it was an awful movie Kaoru had Picked._

"_Yes?" he asked and wondered about her sudden change in her voice tone and expression._

"_I have some contacts at a place" she paused "I'm thinking about becoming and assassin" Soujiro's eyes were wide open, yet he listened carefully. "I do not feel complete, there is some part of me lost in, I dunno where, I believe I need a change" she sighed. Soujiro just turned his face away from her. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_12 months later…._

"_Today is the day" said Soujiro while looking himself into the mirror "Today I'll ask her out, we'll go to see a movie, then I'll invite her to dinner and then I will kiss her" he said out loud, but the simple though of it made him blush._

_In the school it was just another normal day, Misao was trying to catch Aoshi's attention, Kaoru was beating Enishi (he was a pervert) himself was trying to punch his face to defend her, the cheerleaders were making fun of the unpopular ones, the football team was spilling milk on someone, just another normal day._

_The day had gone so fast and it was time for everyone to return to their houses, not even the football team, nor the kendo team, nor the cheerleaders were going to stay.Soujiro gathered Enough courage to invite Kaoru out. She was standing at the main gate waiting for her limo to take her home. _

"_Hi" soujiro said "Hey kaoru" _

"_What's the matter?" Kaoru asked _

"_I was… you know thinking than maybe we could go to see a movie" he said and blushed_

"_A movie? Sounds cool" she said with a big smile on her face, he was her best friend, the shy and cute Seta Soujiro, but he was more than determined to make some advances on their relationship. _

"_Great , so I will be at your house at seven?" he asked coyly_

"_At seven it's fine" she said. Soujiro was the perfect guy for her, or at least that was what their parents used to say. _

_The night was over them now, she was ready, his red Aston Martin was at the main gate of the Kamiya's manor. He entered the house and met her father at the entrance; he had a little chat about you-really-like me- to my Kaoru._

_When he saw that his precious Kaoru was coming down, he offered her his arm and carried her to his car, he opened the car's door for her and then he entered, turned on the engine and drove off. _

_He was sweating, he had been preparing a speech, he really was nervous and wasn't good at hiding it, finally, Kaoru broke the silence_

"_Soujiro, I've made up my mind" she said, they were far enough of her house to speak freely. ._

"_About what?" Soujiro said afraid she was going to tell him about her decision about becoming an assassin._

"_I will do it" there, she said it, he stopped the car and turned his head to see her _

"_No you won't" he said overreacting ._

"_I will, I've already spoken with my parents, It's something they will have to accept, and they already have" she said proudly and afraid at the same time, it was dangerous indeed, but she had already made her choice._

"_Please Kaoru, Don't do it" he said softly and pleading at the same time_

"_I'm not asking you permission, nonetheless I appreciate your concern" she said not daring to look into his eyes_

"_You're risking your life" said Soujiro and placed one of his hands on her shoulder._

"_I know" she said "But I do not fear death"…._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Tomoe?" Kenshin asked, he took some hesintant steps into her house, some weird noises were coming from upstairs. He unsheathed his katana and walked very slowly to the last room, he carefully opened the door and was shocked to see his beloved making love with another guy. When they noticed about his presence they stopped their proof of love. Tomoe looked over her shoulder to see a totally disappointed, betrayed and hurt Kenshin. He was holding his Katana above his head, he dropped it, the sound of the metal crashing against the hard floor made her tremble, his amber eyes were burning in rage. _

_The man that was with Tomoe raised his face to see Kenshin, but it only caused him to panic._

"_Fa..ther" kenshin manged to say, he only stared him back._

"_I can explain" said Tomoe, but did not move from where she was. _

"_And I don't want to hear it!" he shouted. _

"_You were not a man enough for me, I hated you, I only used you, You are an Idiot, something worthless and useless, you're anything but a man!" she yelled back, and then she realized what she had done and tried to take her words back but the damage was already done. His father only kissed her shoulder and did not say a word._

"_I guess damn Hiko was right" he said and turned to leave, his heart shattered in a thousand pieces, some tears slipped from his eyes, she was not what he thought she was, not a woman to trust, that was what Hiko said and he was right._

"_Close the door when you leave" said his father, Kenshin did not turned back…….._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_19 months later………_

"_You're in" said Hiko to the young lady that was with him "Miss Kamiya, welcome to our team" he said roughly but not unkindly._

_The doors flew open and a red haired man entered the office, he was all dressed in black, not taller than herself, his eyes were amber with a bit of violet in some places. His eyes got lost in hers, he was walking but he felt like floating. _

"_Kenshin" said Hiko that noticed the sudden change in his nephew and a smirk formed on his lips "She'll be in the team"…._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Gosh! Finally, really tell me if you liked it please. Love ya all! Don't forget to review! _


	11. A baptism?

Diclaimer: No I don't own Rk only the characters I made

A/N: Thanks, thanks and Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, now you see why I hate her even more? I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Gabyhyatt: I thought you were not reading my story anymore, I'm glad you are

Horsegirl: was it really great? Cool

Tauren: Chino It is not necessary to express my gratitude, you already Know.

Shintachi????

The two assassins

Chapter 11: A baptism?

'_Two days ago, I thought I was not going to be able to control myself, I wanted to kill her with my own hands, with this blood stained hands' _Kenshin said and placed his hands in front of his face, the awful feeling of having someone so close and not be capable to kill because of the place, it really enraged him. He clenched his fists as tight as possible and shut his eyes close, he took a deep breath and then glanced at the fancy clock on the wall 3:00 pm.

'and I'm stuck in work' he said and sighed. The phone rang and the secretary announced him that it was Kaoru that was calling, he immediately answered the call.

"hello?" she said coyly "Are you busy?" she said when she heard a sigh on the other side of the phone.

"No, no" he quickly answered "I was lost in my mind, that's all" Kenshin replied

"Do you want me to call you later?" she asked

"No, it is pretty fine, I needed to hear you" he said sweetly.

"How sweet" she said "I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner"

'7 years ago on a day like these I had a dinner with her' he thought and his blood began to boil in anger.

"Kenshin are you there?" she asked worriedly, maybe he was not OK

"Yes, I'm sorry" he said calming himself down "To dinner?"

"If you don't want, we can go another day" she said and smiled

"No, I really want to go" he answered, his violet eyes were shinning bright

"Perfect" her eyes shone too, her smile was big and sincere.

"Then prepare yourself I'll be at home at 8:00" he said

"Okay; I'll be waiting for you" she said excitedly

"And I'll be dying till I see you"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You should be watching them" said a man

"I'm really sorry, but I had an accident" answered the other

"Remember that it's your duty to keep an eye on them" "even if you're dying"

"I know, I'm sorry boss" he replied

"I expect a report within 2 days" said the Boss "It'll give you time to do it and to send it"

"Don't worry I will, and I call you to inform you that it has already been sent" he answered.

"I hope so" said the man.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

She was standing in front of the window watching the people through it, her eyes where cloudy and dark; she was not the "happy" woman she was once, she had committed an uneraseable sin, she had marked her life forever.

Now Kenshin's father was dead, there was no one that could at least hold her tenderly.

Bill entered the room and embraced her from behind; she didn't turn around to see him. She knew that he already knew about her "visit" to Kenshin, yet he did'nt say a word.

"Do you think it's fair?" She asked casually, as if it was something so normal

"What?" he asked a bit surprised, but never raising his voice.

"It's something so low" she said sadly. She didn't want to mess it all again.

"I don't know what you're complaining a bout, you do this kind of stuffs all the time"

"But…." Maybe after all he was right, she didn't answer.

"Did you talk with her?"

"Yes, I did" she whispered

"And what did she say" he asked

"She's not quite sure" Tomoe said, a smile played on her face "I don't think she will do it"

"She can't refuse to do it now, I made a deal with her" he said and grinned evilly

"But there is a way to trick the contract" she said, his arm was pressing hard against her neck, threatening the delicate line of life.

"If you say a word to her…." he said and pressed her neck even harder, when he released her from his tight grip, she fell on the floor coughing desperately.

"I won't" she said breathlessly. He helped her to her feet.

"You really know what is the best for you" said Bill sarcastically.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaoru was taking a bubble bath, she had plenty of time to get ready, she was so exited about a romantic dinner with him. He was so gorgeous, that not even after six years she could believe that she was with him; it still was the same excitement.

She then remembered when he proposed to her, and the simple way he did it.

_Flash back………._

"_Will you quit?" she asked, they were havin a casual conversation on a private beach. _

"_To this?" he said and smiled at her. "I've been doing this since I was 10" _

"_Kill?" she said and watched him quizzically._

"_yes" he answered coyly while his mind transported him to a certain date in the past._

"_Why? _

"_I was left under Hiko's care" he said "And somehow I needed to let my pain go" _

"_I see" she said and caressed his cheek. _

_Something in him changed, his voice became low and his violet eyes were deeper_

"_Kaoru I…" he was not quite sure if she could accept him as a husband, but now he was really sure about her being the right one, since the day they met, he had fallen in love, two years had already passed, they had become a couple and tree years later he was determined to propose to her. _

_They were watching an amazing sunset, she really loved the ocean, somehow it always made her to remember her childhood._

_He slowly took out a small box and then kneeled in front of her; she covered her face with her hands to hide her change of colors. _

"_Kaoru, I know I'm not the best man, nor the most patient or the most handsome but if you accept me as I am now, I promise that I'll be the best and the happiest man ever" he said and paused "Kaoru will you marry me?" Kaoru began to cry, she didn't know what to say, she loved that man with all her heart and words somehow couldn't go out from her mouth._

"_I…I" she sobbed "I do, I do!" Kenshin's eyes began to shine incredibly, he didn't know what to do, he grabbed her by the hands and kissed them and then he placed the ring on her finger, she was crying know even harder. _

_End of flash back…._

She smiled, just 2 months, two short months, and she'll be Mrs. Himura. Kaoru was so happy, everything was ready, her dress, the reception, the invitations, every single thing was perfectly done, there was nothing to worry about.

She was getting ready for the dinner, she was wearing a long strapless Ivory dress, the diamond earrings and necklace he had given her, she had a weird and beautiful coiffure, the color of her lips was like the sakura's , she looked beautiful, and she was hoping him to like her.

It was now 8:00 and he had arrived half an hour early 'a man should never make a lady wait' he said to himself. Kenshin was wearing a black tuxedo and the color really made his eyes to look even better.

He saw when she was coming down the stairs, his mouth almost touched the floor, she looked beautiful, she was the most sexy, pretty, gorgeous lady ever. He offered her his arm to help her, she blushed when she saw the way he looked at her.

15 minutes later they arrived to one of the finest restaurants, he had made a previous reservation on a private place where both could be alone. Both sat on the fancy table just staring at each other, kenshin then broke the silence.

"You look gorgeous" he said while grabbing her hand

"Thanks" she whispered

"I'm glad we're having a dinner together, alone" he said and looked into her eyes 'beautiful' he thought.

"Yes, our jobs absorb us" she said and giggled

"Sure thing" he said huskily. Minutes later a waitress arrived and both went silent, they ordered the food and then she left leaving them alone again.

"you know, things came back to normal" she said

"You mean…?" he said

"yes, I believe everything is alright now, don't you think?"

"I don't know" he said and looked away "The only thing I'm certain of is that I love you" his eyes were fixed on her. "do you?"

"With all my heart" she said

"Kaoru I wanna marry you as soon as possible, what if we marry the next month, not in two but one, coz I know it will be difficult to change the date"

"In one month?" she said breathlessly

"Yes" he assured

"Of course, the sooner the better" she said while managing to hold her tears to fall from her eyes.

"Kaoru, I wanna ask you something" he said

"Yes, what is it?" she asked and glanced at him worriedly

"About Misao" he said, his tone had change again

"Misao? What about her?"

"What is she doing here in the city?" he asked

"Well I don't know, probably on vacations or I don't know" she sighed

"Are you sure …?" he asked

"No I'm not" she said "Why?"

"It's just that I don't trust her anymore"

"why!"

"Did you forget what she did to you?"

"No, but she came back to me, and she ask me for forgiveness" she said "She really regrets what she did"

"How are you so sure?" he asked

"Kenshin, I really don't what to talk about this, this is not the time, nor the place"

"You're right, you're right" he said and sighed "let's talk about another thing"

"Alright" she laughed

"You look beautiful, when you laugh" she blushed

"That's not true" she said

"Yes, yes it is true" he said, his eyes turned amber, her chest was raising and falling, he looked so sexy.

"I need to go to the lady's" she said and stood up, it was going to be hard to control herself, and the worst of all they were on a public place.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"More salad?" asked a random maid

"No thanks, Monique" Misao said "Please can all of you leave us for a moment" all the servants agreed and left the dinning room, Misao just spoke till the last one was now out of sight.

"What's the matter?" asked Aoshi. He took a sip of his brandy and then glanced at Misao

"I was thinking about yuki" Misao said.

"What about him?"

"Well, remember about "that"?" she said, her eyes were searching comfort in his.

"How could I forget" he said, his cold eyes reflected pain

"I made up my mind" she said "I will do it, there is no way back"

"Are you sure?" he asked "You know I'll always be with you"

"Thanks, but I'm sure now" she said

"What are you planning to do" he took another sip of his drink.

"I was thinking a bout Yuki's Baptism"

"Yuki's baptism?

" Yes, a baptism"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Okay, this is it XDDD, I know, it is a bit short but sorry, my muse, also sorry for the long update, Please don't punish me! Leave a review!


	12. If I could I would

Diclaimer: I don't own RK

A/N: Hello everybody, I'm back with a new chapter, I'm really sorry it took me so long, but finally here I am. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, now read and enjoy.

_Special thanks to Chino, for always been there for me _

_The two assassins_

Chapter twelve: like if telling you now could change a thing.

"Room 502" Kaoru said to the nurse at the entrance.

"At the end of the hallway" answered her

"thank you very much" said Kaoru. She had left her friend at the hospital two days ago, Megumi had called her to tell her that Soujiro was free to leave in any moment. She reached the room and when she opened the door she found a half naked friend, yes hehad a well built chest, and she hadn't realized, not even when she helped him to get dress. He welcomed her, his head still had bandages and his arm was broken, but no major injuries. His smile was still on his lips.

"Hello there" she said and got closer to him

"Hi" was his only answer

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked and smiled

"I guess" he said, there was something unusual in his eyes, she saw sadness and pain.

"Soujiro are you alright?" she asked. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"Yes, I'm okay" he answered. Kaoru sat on a nearby sofa, her tiny skirt slipped upwards revealing her amazing legs a bit more. He looked away and blushed, but she didn't notice. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"what's wrong Souji?" she asked worried about her friend "You know you can tell me anything, whatever you want, please tell me" maybe that was the problem, he wanted to tell her a lot of things, but last time he did he won a free ticket to the hospital, But now there was no Himura. He saw trough the room's window and saw a couple kissing on the middle of the street, he sighed.

"I was a fool, no a stupid" he said, his voice was low "I had you, but I never dared to tell you a thing, I used to watch every time you brushed your hair or smiled, I was always there taking care of you, yet I never had the courage…. And even now I can't explain the thousands of things you make me feel, It's like if the world itself stops when we're together and I can't find a way through this, I still can't accept the thought you're gonna marry him and not me, he doesn't deserves you! you're lot more! And I'm not telling I am better than him, but I know that I can make you the happiest person in this world" some tears slipped from his eyes "And then… I see the cruel reality, suddenly I feel I can't breathe and I can't do a damn thing about it, If only I could turn back time to make you mine, to win your heart, to be with you forever…" he sobbed. Kaoru was crying too, It was all her fault, Soujiro didn't deserve that pain, she stood up and hugged him like no one did before, she kissed his forehead and with trembling hands she cupped his face, silent tears, a heart that broke in more than one thousands pieces was spread on the floor. He grabbed her by her small waist and kissed her lower lip, but did not dare to go any farther, they hugged again.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

' _I see time has passed and I still can't find a way to have you back' _

'_If search deep in my memories the only thing I can find is you'_

She closed her diary. That was the only thing in the whole notebook, all the other pages were as white as snow. Tomoe sat on the bed, she was willing to never leave the room at least during a few days, she hadn't seen Bill also since their little incident, and didn't want to see him. She was paler than usual, her eyes didn't shine anymore, her hair was messy and she was dressed only in a bath robe. She leaned her face on the wall and closed her eyes… she remembered a special event.

_Flash back ………………………………_

"_Tomoe" he said while laughing, he looked so sweet even with that dangerous appearance in his eyes._

"_what" she said and laughed too_

"_I will like to see you in a white long dress" he said. They were waiting their turn to ride a rollercoaster. _

"_Maybe" she said playfully. He grabbed her by the back and kissed her neck, they had both a huge smile on her face._

"_wanna go to the nursery" he asked and made her tickles _

"_what for?" she asked laughing_

"_They have a bed" he whispered in her ear _

"_You dirty!" she said and pushed him back playfully _

"_wanna go?" he asked again_

"_No!" she said _

"_C'mon, it'll be fun" he said _

"_They're gonna catch us" she said. They didn't g, but when they reached their home… _

_end of flash back………………………_

She opened her eyes and smiled, she could feel his soft touch and strong arms embracing her, she had lost him forever, then it hit her, now she really was going to lose him, they will kill them, both Kaoru and Kenshin. She waved a hand in front of her face like wanting to dismiss the thought but wasn't able to, That Bill was a bitch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"mother were are you going?" asked a little cute boy, he had raven hair and blue cold eyes just like his father, but had the sweet smile of his mother.

"Yuki my dear, Mama is going to business meeting sweetie" she said, the little kid hugged her.

"mama are you going to cam back soon?" He asked

"Yes darling, I'll be here in no time" she said. Misao left the little kid on the massive living room and walked away, but in a turn she felt a tight grip holding her by the waist, making her to stop. The strong man whirled her around to make her face him, his hungry lips found their way to her own, she answered with the same passion, Aoshi led her to a nearby room and placed her on the bed, he followed and kissed her wildly, then he placed a soft hand on her belly and looked into her eyes, her tummy was not big enough to notice that she was pregnant, but he knew that his child was inside her, then he put his ear against it, ever careful to prevent his weight to hurt her. She touched his cheek.

"what's the matter?" she asked, he was not the kind of guy that makes that kind of stuffs.

"Nothing" he replied, he kissed her belly

"No, you really have something" she said

"Where were you going'" he asked and raised his chin

" I was going to make a little "visit", there's nothing to worry about" she said.

"In your state you shouldn't…" he was interrupted

"No Aoshi, I need to confirm, but I have to do it personally, I have to put conditions, terms, lots of things to do, I can't make tit by phone, business is business" said Misao.

"Let me do it for you…. please" he begged.

"Aoshi but…" she said

"please" he said again

"Alright, alright, do it" she said. He stood up, he really knew how to convince her, she could be so weak when he showed her concern.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Damn Kenshin' where did you leave that fucking thing?' he said to himself

"Don't worry Ken , You'll find it later" Sanosuke said

"It's really basic I find it" Kenshin said

"I have the information you requested" said Sanosuke he took out a folder "he really is a bastard, check his profile" he added.

"COA, SAA, IAD" Kenshin red out loud "Bastard, he really has worked for this organizations?" he asked.

"And that's not the worst of all, keep reading" sanosuke said

"He participated in the murder of the COA Chief!" he said amazed

"No wonder why Hiko kicked him out, he was like a double agent" sanosuke said and scratched his head.

"I know" Kenshin said "He was also working with Andres Chang" he added

"be careful Kenshin, he's a dangerous guy"

"Don't worry I am too" Kenshins said and kept reading.

"I talked with Hiko, he provided me a lot of information, They are currently working…"

"Working with the IAD" Kenshin added "I know, The COA is interested to unite forces with Hiko's but he's a hard man, he won't be easily convinced"

"the Older you get the harder to convince" Sanosuke said "Oi Ken I gotta go, take care, and take care of jou–chan" they shook hands

"I will, believe me I really take care of her" they laughed "And you take care of the Fox"

"I am, I am, she's a hard lady, But I can handle her" he said and made him a thump up

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Have you though of something in special" the man asked Aoshi

"Well actually we have" he said coldly

"Well what is it?"

"A Baptize, we think I'll be alright" Aoshi said "we want a huge preparation"

"Sir, It's a wonderful idea" the man replied "leave everything to us" a not so tall woman appeared behind a desk, she was holding a portfolio, she had sleepy eyes, her raiven hair was loose, Aoshi opened his eyes wide, he was sure he had seen her before.

"Mr. Shinomori?" asked the woman

"yes?" he said, he didn't rust that woman, he had a strange feeling about her

"The date" she said

"Next week" he said coldly, his eyes never leaving hers

"Perfect, we'll have time to arrange everything" she said and glanced at the other man.

"But first I need to state our conditions"

"Very well" said the man that really looked more like a Girl.

"Kamatari" said the woman

"What's wrong?" he said annoyed

"I better leave" she said

"Alright honey, do whatever you want" he said "where were we?" asked Kamatari.

"I'll state our conditions"

"Oh yes, I remember, go on" he said

"First we will like to….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"What a Day!" said Kaoru, she was having lunch with Soujiro at a place called the Akabeko, it was not a fancy place or the finest, it was just another neighborhood restaurant, cozy and comfy "feeling better?" she asked, they had talked about for hours, they cried, they laughed till they felt the need for something to eat.

"Yes I think so" he said with a smile on his face

"Kenshin is going to be out, he'll return till tomorrow, maybe we can go to a party or a club, like the old times" she said.

"Sounds fun" he said ad took a sip of his coke

"then it's decided we'll go to dance and then to a party" he sighed, he really didn't like those things, but with her it was always fun.

Her cell phone rang she answered it was Kenshin calling his sweetheart.

"Hello" she asked

"Hello Kaoru, Were are you?" he asked, he was waiting for her answer even though he alredy knew were she was, he had this weird stuff to check her current position in case someone tried to kidnap her.

"Well…" she said and glanced at Soujiro "I'm with soujiro in a restaurant called the Akabeko"

"The Akabeko?" he asked, he had gone himself to that place a couple of times to search for a woman called tae, she was a kind of an agent that kept him informed about several things and even though Kaoru was also an assassin like Kenshin she had really left all the assassination stuffs, he also did but he liked to keep in touch with that world. He knew she was going to be safe in there.

"Kaoru, I'm ready to leave, I'll come back tomorrow morning" he said "I love you"

"I love you too honey" she said "Be careful and take care"

"I will bye" he said

"Bye" Kaoru said.


	13. suspicions

Disclaimer: no, no and no I don't own RK

A/N: Yes I know what you think, last chapter was a bit or totally boring, but there is really a reason why, you'll see that everything I write has it's reason to be not to fill out space. Well guys this story will end pretty soon, I've already planned this story to be a a not so long story, the end is pretty near, things will be finally discovered and you may find …. (Not going to tell) and finally **I will like to thank you all dear reviews, **now just read, enjoy and review. (plz)

**I uploaded this chapter again, I'm sorry for the mistakes, but I had exams and I wrote this as fast as I could and I'm not good enough with the keyboard. I believe there are still some mistakes, I'm really sorry for the troubles. **

The two assassins

Chapter 13: suspicions

Kenshin had returned from his trip a few days ago, things were going perfectly as planned, work couldn't be better they had even made a calendar with dates to take time for themselves, it was a weird idea but Kaoru had insisted and Kenshin had to agree.

The day Kenshin left the city was the last day Kaoru and Soujiro were together, they danced and had fun and at the end a sweet good bye, he had to return to Japan, he had spent too many time at Miami when his business had already ended but he needed to be with her.

Kaoru was starting to wonder about Misao, she had called her like 10 times during the whole morning but she didn't answer, Kenshin's idea was starting to make sense inside her mind, but she really refused to believe her sister was going to commit the same crime twice. She scratched her head impatiently and crossed her legs, she had a coke in front of her, she watched it carefully, a drop of water slid and landed on the wooden desk. It was a hot morning and not even the air conditioner could cool the place, she grabbed the coke and found relief when she was able to quench her thirst with the delicious liquid. She was lost in her imaginary world when the intercom rang. '!great!' she said to herself, now she had to keep working on such a hot day.

"Yes?" Kaoru Asked

"Miss Kamiya, Mrs, Shinomori wants to talk with you" said the secretary

"Okay let her in please" said Kaoru, Were had Misao been? No phone call, no e-mail, she didn't even leave a message with her secretary. The door went open and the small woman entered the office, she was wearing a silk dress above her knees and sandals. It was a hot morning and she was pregnant making the heat unbearable. Kaoru welcomed her in, she sat on a chair and placed an invitation on Kaoru's desk, she glanced at her puzzled what was that? She opened the invitation and found the purpose of it, it was going to Misao's son baptize, a smile crossed her face.

"I'm sorry" said Misao "I know I didn't keep in touch with you, but I had to organize a bunch of things, I really want to make it huge" she wasn't facing Kaoru, she was like Hypnotized, her voice was low and her hands were squeezing her knees in a dead grip.

"Misao is there something wrong" she asked, that was not her usual behavior in her sister, but then she remembered that they had to start from the beginning, they were now like complete strangers.

"I'm okay, It's just that I felt nauseas, but is something natural on my condition" lied Misao, There was something wrong.

"Do you want anything to drink" asked Kaoru

"Oh no thanks, I'm fine" said Misao "The reason I came here is because I wanted you and Kenshin to be Yuki's Godparents"

"Me and Kenny, Godparents?" asked Kaoru amazed, that was a great responsibility and was glad someone had chosen them to be the responsibles of the education of a young boy.

"Yes, Aoshi and I were thinking that you were the perfect ones and now that we're starting a new relationship, it will help us to get closer and forget our differences" Misao said. She was right in some way they needed to establish their lives again and to get closer just like she said.

"We'll be glad to, Specially me" said Kaoru, a sincere smile was playing on her lips, Misao managed to fake one, fortunately Kaoru didn't notice.

"When is it going to be?" Kaoru asked and checked the date at the invitation, but Misao Answered anyway.

"This Saturday 5:00 Pm" said Misao

"that leaves me 5 days to get ready if I start today" said Kaoru "Misao Don't you think It'll be okay if we can see Yuki before the Baptize?" she asked

"I talked with the priest, he doesn't thinks it's a good idea, he said something about the excitement of…" she was thinking hard "… I don't remember" said Misao.

"Oh! Alright" said Kaoru a speck of suspicion was starting to grow inside her mind.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" said Misao "Kaoru I must go, I still have to deliver other invitations" she said. They hugged, Kaoru felt Misao insecure, she exited the room, Kaoru then sat in the loneliness of her office thinking about the previous meeting and the sudden visit of her sister.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You've been here isolated for three days" said Bill and glanced at her

"No, I took half an hour a few days ago" she said, she did not look at him

"You're gonna die here" he said "for Heaven's sake we're at a hotel, there's plenty of things to do" he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, but she only closed her eyes.

"What do you care about me? hu?" Tomoe said "No one gives a damn about me, why you should then?" she shouted. He looked her back, there was no way he could answer that, he was not even sure why he was worried about her, maybe it was because in a weird way she was his friend.

"No way I'm going to do it!" she yelled "Did you listen to me, I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT, I've hurt him to much and I can't imagine a world without him!" he didn't know why but her words hurt him, could he be jealous of Kenshin?

"Do I have any other choice?" he asked bitterly "Fine, don't do it, but the.." he was interrupted by Tomoe.

"I know! do you think I'm not aware of that, all I had fought for will crumble down if I refuse, I am no fool!" she yelled again, she was panicking. "yet the man I love will die and I can't stand it, the orders are clear they accepted" she said.

"You wanted that! I perfectly remember you saying you wanted to kill him yourself, and look at you now, you're crying and panicking, like an old bitch!" he said.

"But I… I…" she couldn't say a thing

"You said it yourself orders are clear, there's no way back from now, and we have few time to prepare ourselves" he said, Tomoe had her eyes like tomatoes, he did something he never do, he hugged her a pure and sweet hug, she found comfort on his partner's embrace, she was going to say something but he hushed her and for the first time in his life he had felt what a real hug felt like.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

He packed black cloth on a small suitcase, a gun a Katana under his coat, he was back in business. The report had been sent, his boss was content with what he found within it.

He was himself the chief of a special squad, they were planning to make a long trip to America, and they had one task that needed to be accomplished.

His steps were very light and kept a constant speed, he was a dangerous man, working at the world's best organization. He was not so tall and had a small frame but well built, his team had great respect for him, he didn't seem to be the kind of man he was and often had received a couple of offenses, his aggressors always ended bad.

He reached an elevator an dialed a code then he took it to the last floor and two huge doors appeared in front of him, he opened them, his Boss welcomed him in, and congratulated him for his amazing research, he politely bowed his head, suddenly someone knocked the door and then entered another guy, he was a blonde, between his 17 or 18 years old, he had beautiful blue eyes and he wasn't tall but again a well built body. They shook hands and then took a seat next the other man.

This mission was very important, they needed to create the perfect plan, they knew about a couple of things revolving and messing stuffs out there, but they were not so important compared to what they were going to face, this time it really was important, they were going to caught The Jupon Gatana red handed, there was no way they could possibly escape now.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

She sat on the floor, her back on the wall, the room was dark, not a single noise on the mansion, she needed peace, time to think, a moment alone to make up her mind. A shadow sat beside her, and grabbed her hand, he was cold.

"What's the matter?" Aoshi asked

"I was just thinking that… forget it" she said, she had a very troubled mind and she needed someone to talk with, it was hard to say how she felt or what she was thinking even if he was her husband.

"Everything's ready" Aoshi said "they accepted our terms" he added

"Great" she said sadly

"I will always be with you, no matter what may happen" he said and squeezed her shoulder. It was at times like that when she really felt that there was someone supporting her, he was the kind of guy that stands for his woman, she could always ran into his arms to find comfort, comprehension and the most important of all Love.

"Aoshi?" she asked

"Yes darling?" he asked and brought her body closer to his

"Do you think I made the right decision?" she asked and locked her arms around his neck.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kenshin stepped out of the bathroom covered in a small towel, Kaoru had sat on the sofa, his hair was damped and water drops were sliding on his awesome chest. He took a seat next to her and asked about her weird behavior. She was willing to make her sister to change, to be the same Misao she used to know, she was so lost in her thoughts that hadn't realized about Kenshin been in front of her.

"What's wrong" he asked and removed the bangs that were falling over her face.

"I'm sorry, did you say something" she asked

"You're up to something" he said "What is it?"

"Misao visited me at the office" She said

"What does she wants?" he asked. Kaoru stood up and went to find her purse, she took out a delicate and beautiful invitation and then she gave it to Kenshin.

"What's this?" Kenshin asked. He opened it and red it carefully. "what's all this about?"

"It's going to be Misao's son baptize" she said, her voice was almost a whisper. "She wants us to be his Godparents, I agreed, but there was something weird in her eyes, she was afraid of something, I cannot tell, I'm not sure of what it is"

"Godparents?" he said, and dried his hair with the other towel he was carrying with him.

"Yes, don't you think it's going to be a wonderful experience?" she asked even though she knew there was something tricky in there, but once again she discarded the thought.

"May be" was his only answer, he did not trust Misao, that was a fact and Kaoru knew it.

"We should give it a try" she said and then she touched his lips with her thumb he grabbed her hand and kissed it, a soft smile played on his lips.

"What will I receive?" he said in a sexy tone

"I guarantee the payment will be fair" she said

"I really hope so" he said.

"so what do you think?" she asked "should I give her our answer?"

"As you wish darling" he said.

"Then I'll call her tomorrow morning" said Kaoru and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips "Now go and put on some clothes or you'll catch a cold" he stood up and headed towards the walking closet.

His suspicions had really affected her, now she was thinking of all the risks, all the possibilities, if she had done it before she could do it now; she slapped her face, For heaven's sake she was thinking bad about her sister, she really had to clear her mind of that kind of thoughts it was only going to make her go insane.

'_Please God, tell me that I made the right decision' she whispered _

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aoshi was holding her tight by the waist, he was already sleeping and a protective arm was always keeping her close to him.

She could not sleep, her conscience was tormenting her, it was driving her mad, she managed to say a few things that barely came out from her mouth.

'_Please God, tell me that I made the right decision' Misao said_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

End of the chapter I hoped you liked it Please review!


	14. I'll go wherever you will go

Disclaimer: My inner sheep says: beeeeeeeee (I don't own RK)

A/N: hello everyone, I'm sorry I took so long, But I made a promise, so I couldn't use my computer, But I'm back. I will like to thank my dear reviewers, I love you all, I hope you like this chapter, so read and enjoy.

The Two assassins

Chapter 14: I'll go wherever you will go

Kaoru was at her work, the heat was unbearable, it was way to hot, and was thinking about how hotter it was going to be at Yuki's baptize, she scratched her head and took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Misao's number.

"Hello, Hello?" said Kaoru and shook her cell phone "Misao are you there?" she asked

"Kaoru?" asked Misao "I can barely hear you" she yelled

'_Damn this thing' _Kaoru thought "I talked with Kenshin"

"What?" yelled Misao again

"I was telling you that I talked with Kenny" shouted Kaoru. Misao covered her ear

"It's okay I can hear you now" Misao said "What did he say?" she asked

"Well, he said that it was alright" she answered

"HU?" her head started to spin and a few tears managed to come out

"Misao are you alright, you're really making me to worry" said Kaoru

"No, No I'm fine" she said "I'm sorry" Misao massaged her temples

"So are you not excited?" Kaoru asked cheerfully

"Um yes, I am" she said hesitantly, and closed her eyes

"I wannga go shopping, I wanna look pretty for the baptize, do you have time?" Kaoru asked excitedly

"I'm sorry, 'don't have, too many things to do" Misao replied "You know, The Baptize"

"Sure, silly me, you have lots to do" Kaoru said and slapped her forehead

"No It's okay, but I better hurry with the stuffs" said Misao and squeezed Aoshi's hand

"Okay then I guess I'll see you later" she asked coyly.

"Sure, maybe we can have a date at a restaurant" said Misao and sighed.

"Great, just tell me when, I'll go" said kaoru and ran her fingers trough her hair

"Okay then, Bye, take care" said Misao and rubbed her arms

"Bye, I will" said Kaorru "And be sure to take care of yourself too"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aoshi was standing next to misao when she finished the conversation with Kaoru, he was looking at her expecting to hear something, it was crucial, she had squeezed his hand too hard, something had happened.

"What did she say?" asked Aoshi and hugged her, she closed her eyes

"They accepted" Misao said, he stopped breathing for a moment.

"So you are aware of…" he said but never finished the phrase, he walked towards the window and glanced at the beautiful garden.

"Yes I am, I have to stop worrying about them" she said and grabbed his hand again.

"There's nothing you can do anyway" she peered her eyes in his like if she was offended

"Yes there was, but it is too late now" she looked away and touched her belly.

"'Was', you said it yourself" he said, he caressed her arm and then kissed her nose.

"I know, but shouldn't I worry or feel guilty?" she asked, he did not answer

"You see, your silence says it all" she said "I need to be alone" Misao whirled around

"It's that what you want?" he asked, he was planning to stay with her "You've been alone for the past three days"

"I really need to think about a couple of things" she said "And please take Yuki Downstairs with Elektra" that was final, there was nothing else to discuss, normally he insisted with this kind of things, but this time she really seemed to need it.

"Misao Today we have an appointment with your doctor" Aoshi said "you didn't forget right?" he asked.

"Yes I Know" she said, Misao approached to him and kissed him sweetly on his lips

"I don't want to see you like this, I want to see the old Misao I knew…Smile" he said and lifted up her chin.

"I'll soon do it, when this comes to its end" she said "And it is going to end pretty soon"

Aoshi left her alone, and did as she said, she was not the same, even Aoshi knew that, things were different now, she was so quiet, and tranquil, it was hard to believe that she was Misao, she had even stopped to playing with her son, no exercise routines, no romantic dinners with Aoshi, she was definitely not okay.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Something new?" Kenshin asked to his friend, they were having another meeting at Kenshin's office, and sometimes to be with a friend was in some way relieving.

"Well actually nope" he replied. Sanosuke had been out of town and had just came back from his trip.

"C'mon there's got to be something" he said and punched Sanosuke's arm playfully

"Okay, Okay" he said "there is this guy, that started working with your uncle exactly five years ago, but his profile is extremely confidential, I tried to access to the data Base but I couldn't , and if I can't do it no one will be able to" he smirked.

"That Damn Hiko is hiding something from me, that's why I went with Tae a few days ago" Kenshin said "And she also told me about this guy, but it seems that his existence there was well kept till now, and no one knows who he is, not even you, my best man"

"Yup hard to admit, but it's true" Sanosuke said and took a sip of his cold Coke

"What about 'her'" Kenshin asked

"She's clean" he said "everything is normal"

"It's hard to believe" he said

"Sorry man, but it seems so" Sanosuke said "Maybe she is not as bad as you Thought" Kenshin laughed.

"Sano she's weird, I mean it"

"You and your things" said Sanosuke, he rolled the empty can on his arm

"And about Tomoe"

"She's not clean" Sanosuke said and laughed "Currently working at the SAA"

"The worst of all the organizations" Kenshin said

"Exactly, but the one with the largest number of agents" said Sanosuke

"That's true" he replied and opened a coke can

"Gosh, here's too hot" said Sanosuke and threw the empty can

"I know, The AC is broken" replied Kenshin

"Huge problem" said "Fix it before you dehydrate" Sanosuke laughed and rolled the tooth stick on his mouth.

"Yes" Kenshin said "hey Sano I gotta go, I want to see my Kaoru" he stood up and stopped under the door's frame

"Right" said Sano "

"Can you close my office before you leave?" Kenshin asked

"Sure thing" said "I'll do it, don't worry, besides, I still have to do some things at my office" "And say hi to Jou chan for me"

"I will" said Kenshin "Say Hi to the Fox lady for me"

"Bye" Kenshin said

"See ya later pal" Sanosuke said

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

He felt relieved when he turned the air conditioner of his car, he sped up, he wanted to see her, He wasn't really sure about why the sudden idea of it, but he was heading to the building. When he reached it, he parked the car, this time there was no valet parking guy, The building was indeed dark, there was no moon. Kenshin took the elevator to the last floor, the doors went open, he saw a wick light shinning at the end of the corridor and heard voices whispering at Kaoru's office.

"What are you doing here?" said Kaoru roughly; she was holding the woman by the shirt.

"Are you Kaoru?" asked the woman

"And who do you think I am!" said Kaoru and shook the woman, the woman looked away "You're lucky I caught you before I reached my weapon" Kaoru always had at hand her gun.

"Who are you, whom are working for? What are you doing here? Answer me!" said Kaoru, the woman tried to grab her gun but Kaoru kicked her hand.

"Answer me!" said Kaoru, and with the same gun she pointed to the woman's head, she began to shake.

"Tsubame, SAA, to kill you" she said and began to choke when Kaoru began to strangle her.

"Who's your Boss?" Kaoru said and removed her hand from her neck.

"Vaelz" said the girl.

"Damn That Bill" said Kaoru, she froze when she saw Kenshin pulling the girl up by her arm and got her close to him, so he could grab her neck. Kaoru was shocked to see him there.

"Leave us alone and never come back, or I'll kill you" said Kenshin in a low meancing voice then he threw her, the girl ran out of the room. Kenshin and Kaoru look at each other.

"I've seen that girl before" said Kaoru and left the gun on the top of her desk

"She was that girl at Bill's hotel" said Kenshin, he looked at Kaoru "I'm Glad You're safe" he hugged her.

"She was hinding there" she said and pointed at a small room "I caught her before she was able to aim"

"Did she say who se was working for?" asked Kenshin

"SAA" she paused "With Bill" said Kaoru

"I knew It" said Kenshin thinking out loud

"What?" asked Kaoru

"They're definitely planning something" said Kenshin and grabbed her by the shoulders "We won't go to that baptize"

"What!" Kaoru Shouted "No way, Is Yuki's baptize!"

"You don't even Know that kid Kaoru for heavens sake!" yelled Kenshin

"I know, but she is my sister" said Kaoru

"The sister who tried to kill you Kaoru!" said Kenshin he didn't know how to feel he was concerned and at the same time angry, she could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Please Kenshin don't talk about her that way" said Kaoru and looked away, he was right.

"I'm sorry, but you know I'm right" he said and lifted her chin

"I don't want to admit it, that's all" she said

"I won't expose your life, she could be involved in all this" he said

"And what if you're wrong?" said Kaoru "And I remember we agreed to be his godparents"

"You Know I'm always right" he said and grinned, she punched him playfully.

She sighed "you're a case" Kaoru giggled

"Okay, Okay, I admit that" he said "But we'll discuss about it later" he said

"Fine" she sighed "I want to go home, I feel tired" she said

"To home it is then" he said and placed his hand on her waist.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The hurried steps of the man echoed along the hallway and opened the door of his Boss office and then entered

"Did you want to see me?" he asked and bowed his head.

"You'll take the first flight to Miami today" said the Boss and invited him to take a seat but he refused his invitation.

"So it is time to…" asked the man

"Yes, the squad is ready" said the boss and handled him and envelope.

"Is he coming with us?" asked the man and glanced at the black envelope on his hands.

"Yes, you'll be in charge of him" said the boss

"Yes sir" said the man

"Okay, you're free to go then" he exited the room and left the boss alone.

'_I jus hope him to take care of himself and of that pretty girl'_ thought the boss

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Soujiro turned on his T.V he had been busy lately, he packed a few things, he had to travel again, duty was calling, a desk work could be so suffocating, he had to control all his enterprises closely jus in case. He sighed and smiled. When he finished packing his clothes he left his mansion.

Soujiro was speeding up, he was heading to the airport, he needed to take the first flight to Miami, he had an important thing to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kenshin and Kaoru went directly to their fancy dinning room and as they requested, all the servants left. Kaoru sat next Kenshin, she was holding her fork and was playing with it, Kenshin supported his head on his hand and was watching at her in a sweet way, a smile on his lips, a glint on his eyes, she turned her face to look at him straight into his eyes and then laughed.

"What!" she said and covered her blushed face

"Nothing" he answered

"I don't believe you" she said playfully

"Have you realized that you look gorgeous when you smile?" he asked, she was so naïve so pure

"No, I can't look at myself" she said, frown and then giggled

"And what was that for?" he asked and smiled

"Have you realize that you look gorgeous when you make those eyes" she said and placed an elbow on the table.

"Have you think of it?" he asked all of a sudden

"About what?" she asked

"Our honey Moon" he said, Kaoru blushed profusely

"No, I haven't" she said

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked "Our wedding is going to be soon"

"I know" she said and blushed even harder "Have you think about it?"

"What about Venice, Greece, Paris" he said

"Sounds alright for me" she said "I'll go wherever you will go" he touched her cheek and caressed her white skin.

"Me too" he said "Me too"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The small girl entered Bill's room, she was worried that he could get mad at her, and if there was no Tomoe he could even kill her. She knocked the door and a man's voice welcomed her in.

"Why did you come back so soon?" asked Bill

"I'm sorry; I'm really sorry" said Tsubame, Tomoe was watching them from a corner of the room. "I failed I couldn't Kill her, She caught me first, I was lucky I didn't die"

"Well, you should have!" said Bill, Tomoe approached to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I told you not to make rushed decisions" she said "They are too good, to be caught by a mere teenager" she said "Tsubame, don't worry, I know you're lucky to be alive"

Bill glanced at her "Did Himura saw you?" he asked a bit relaxed

"Yes, First Kamiya and then Himura arrived" said the girl with watery eyes.

"Shit!" Bill shouted "One agent less, now you can't be there"

"You were the only own who drowned yourself, that was supposed to be plan B" said Tomoe and sighed.

"You think I don't know?" he hissed

"It seems so" she said sarcastically

"Don't you ever use that tone with me again" growled Bill

"Tsubame" said Tomoe "You may leave" Tsubame nodded and left them alone Tomoe turned around to see him, he was on the sofa

"You screwed it" She said

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for the time I took to update the chapter, but please leave a review.


	15. An ambush part one

Disclaimer: I don't own it alright?

A/N: Well guys, Finally the baptize is coming , but I must warn you about something I'm not going to be the next week so I'm not going to update next week, I'm sorry, but don't worry coz I'll be planning something for my next story (when I finish this that will be very soon).

**Thanks to: **

**Horsegirl: I do always pay attention to your comments and sorry if the last chapter was not what you expected.**

**Shintachi: I'm glad you always make your thoughts clear to me**

**Exoticlittleflower411: you'll see. **

**Antica: I'm glad you think so.**

**And for the best guy ever:**

**Tauren Paladin: I'm also very glad that you don't know anymore what will happen, LOL, thank you for your support.**

**I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. Read and review PLZ!**

The two assassins

15. An ambush part one:

Kaoru glanced at the beautiful moon shining outside the huge window of her room, she was waiting for Kenshin to sleep next to her, but he still was at the walking closet. She covered her half naked body with the silk sheets; her hair was falling over her shoulders and were covering her breasts. Kenshin came out of the walking closet and approached to her and then he sat on the mattress, Keshin grabbed one of her hands and kissed it softly but his eyes remained fixed on hers, she blushed. He touched her cheek and let his thumb to rub her delicious lips. She normally used clothes to sleep but she was determined to make Kenshin to do something to her, she needed to feel his skin against her own, his lips against her hungry lips, his fingers to delight her soft skin. She closed her eyes in pleasure when she felt his soft lips against her belly and his hands caressing her collar bone. She buried her fingers on his flame colored hair, soft moans were coming out of her mouth, but she was making a vain attempt to hush them. He raised his head to look straight into her eyes, she smiled at him sweetly and then blushed profusely at the idea of what could happen next. He smirked at her in a very sexy way and then he descended his head to kiss delicious lips, her breathing was heavy, she was struggling to keep control she wanted to take off his pants, but she knew she couldn't and wondered if Kenshin felt the same way.

Kenshin was kissing her savagely and sweetly at the same time, he was not sure if he was going be able to control himself, his hands were traveling through all her body, touching, exploring and feeling the way she shivered everytime he touched her, they break apart for lack of air, but only seconds later he was back in action, he kissed her neck, her lips, her belly and his tongue was making a good job tasting everything at its pace and Kaoru could only kiss him and feel.

Her fingers were not going easy on him either, the pleasure her hands made him feel like if he was in heaven, those dainty fingers caressing his well toned chest was too much to bear …

(Nothing happened)

The sun rays shone heavily on her face, she let escape a soft smile, when she remembered the previous events, but when she turned around to kiss Kenshin, she noticed that he was not there anymore, she glanced at the clock, It was so fucking late, and the baptize was soon going to begin.

Kaoru immediately stood up and went to take a quick bath, and when she came out she realized that he still was not there, her face turned red in anger and ran to exit the room.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted desperately "Kenshin where are you!" she yelled again, she bumped with one of her maids, she was running half naked, covered by a bath robe, she was searching Kenshin 'where could he be' she asked to herself. He was not at their room, nor at the bathroom and in 15 minutes was going to be Yuki's baptize. She returned to her bedroom to dress herself up, then she dialed his cell phone number, but he had left it over the bed. "Shit!" she screamed "how could he do this to me" she shouted. When she finished she went downstairs to prepare everything and was going to go out of the house when she bumped with Kenshin at the entrance, he was dressed in sport clothes.

"Kenshi look at you!" she yelled and pointed at him "You're not dressed properly" Kaoru pulled him by the shirt.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry, But I've just came in" he said "There was an accident near, there was the police, they're were not letting anyone pass" Kenshin sighed

"I can see that you have just came in" she said hysterically "If you're not ready…Then I'll go by myself" Kaoru said, fixed her dress and pushed him aside softly and carefully, still she was angry at him.

"No Kaoru please don't go alone!" he shouted "Something can happen to you" he grabbed her by the arm; she shoved his hand from her arm and looked back at him.

"No, I have to go, I'm sorry Kenshin, If you can go later, then please do" she said

"I'ts not because I don't want to" he replied "For heavens sake Kaoru, listen to me!"

"Bye Kenshin" she said softly "I'll see you at the party" she replied and walked out of the house.

She sighed, she was so angry, he knew that that baptize meant too many for her, and he wasn't ready to go, it was getting late and she was the Godmother, maybe it was not his fault, but she was mad at him anyway.

He sighed, he could not stop her, she was so stubborn and had left him at the house, anyway he was planning to go, he did not trust Misao, so he went upstairs to take a quick bath and change his clothes, he needed to make it on time, or something could happen to his Kaoru.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Don't be nervous" Aoshi said, he placed his hand on Misao's waist, they were at the church. It was actually a small church near a beautiful beach, it was perfectly decorated and all the guests were waiting patiently for the ceremony.

"What if something goes wrong?" she asked and bit her lip, she was dressed in a lila dress and a beautiful flower was decorating her head.

"Everything is perfectly planned" he said and paused "Everything is going to be okay" he walked out of the room to check if everything was alright, when he returned he hugged his love "Don't worry" he said, ran his fingers through her hair and then kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, maybe I'm…I'm" she said, but her words were interrupted by the sudden show up of a man that had entered the room, Aoshi greeted him coldly and Misao grabbed Aoshi by the arm I a protective way.

"Are you sure they're going to come?" the man asked bitterly

"More than sure" Misao answered "It's something important to her"

"And what about him?" the man asked boldly

"About him, I'm not quite sure" she replied and glanced nervously at Aoshi

"for your sake, pray that he comes" The man said and left, the man exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"Aoshi, do you think he'll come?" She asked concerned and glanced at him.

"I don't Know Misao" he answered "Maybe he won't"

"But Aoshi he can't leave her alone!" she whispered nervously and glanced in every direction to check if someone was listening to them "he just can't!" she hugged herself.

'_God what did I do?' _she thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you ready?" the blond man asked to his chief

"Yes, all we have to do is wait, till they appear" said the other man

"The squad is on the way" said the blond man

"perfect, keep an eye on her" said the chief "we'll catch them this time" he took out his gun and then he yanked his sword out of his sheath, a sun ray hit the blade directly making the other man to close his eyes "sometimes there are things that can't be solved with a gun" said the chief.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaoru was speeding up; she had only three minutes left, she needed to make it on time,

The light turned red and she stopped, there were not so many cars at the street, luckily. She really trusted Misao even if Kenshi almost convinced her about Misao to be an evil little rat. She sighed, he was just overreacting, besides he did not trust anyone, so what was the difference. She washed away all the bad thoughts that involved her sister.

At last the light changed to green and she accelerated and got into a highway to get faster to the church she had been summoned, she had been there several times, but she just needed to remember the right exit.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kenshin clenched his Katana to his belt, and a gun at the other side, he was wearing a suit, but this time he had not the intention to hide his katana and gun from the world, it was better if everyone could see it. He ran to the entrance and his red Viper was ready and waiting for him to ride it. He sped away as fast as the car's speed aloud and was manoeuvring skillfully the steer wheel. Kenshin was swearing under his breath, he could not believe that Kaoru was going to risk her life just to prove him that he was wrong, he had a very bad feeling about all this.

He knew that Bill and Tomoe were connected, but Misao didn't fit there, he was sure that Bill didn't know Misao or Aoshi, and why was Bill and Tomoe working with the SAA if they hated each other. In any way or another they were going straight to a set up and he needed to stop her on time before she entered to that church or he was going to lose her forever.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Tomoe, Come here!" bill shouted. Tomoe walked straight to him, they were both at the garden of the church were Yuki's baptize was going to take place.

"What's wrong?" she asked sarcastically, like if she didn't know what was about to happen.

"You'll have to watch Misao closer, she can run way" Bill said while bringing her closer to him, her faces only mere inches from each other. "Close the back doors to prevent them from escape"

"I don't believe they will" said Tomoe "Besides we have their son" she replied

"Then secure the boy, and tell Kamatari to watch over him carefully" said Bill and Kissed her lips, her eyes went wide open, but gave in.

"Now go" he said and pushed her carefully, she turned her face to see him straight into his eyes, and smiled. Things had changed, he had become more like a comprehensive, loving and caring lover, it was weir indeed, but yet it was true.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I made it" said Kaoru as she parked the car at the small lot park of the church. Her white dress danced with the wind as she walked, Misao was waiting for her at the front door and greeted her with a big hug, a tear slipped from her eye.

"I'm glad you came" said Misao as she tightened and deepened the hug, she had to feel her sister at least for the last time, and even thought her true hurt more than hell, she was not going to change her mind and even if she did, it was now too late.

"Is everything alright?" Kaoru asked "What do I have to do?" she glanced at her puzzled.

"Where's Kenshin?" Misao asked Worriedly, she jerked her head when felt that someone was watching them, but didn't see a thing.

"He was not ready so I decided to come by myself" Misao's face was pale, and she was sweating, Kaoru grabbed her by the arm and took her in, and made her sit down on an unoccupied bench.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked worriedly but it sounded more like an order, Misao didn't dare to look at her to the face, she was so ashamed of what she had done, she had practically given her sister in a silver tray to her enemies, she was definitely a filthy little rat after all, or at least that was what she thought of herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

""SHIT, SHIT SHIT!" Kenshin yelled as he tried to avoid all the other cars at his pace, he was not sure he was going to make it on time, it was so frustrating, he couldn't imaging a world with out her, and he couldn't believe that it was because of his delay that she had decided to go alone, he was not so far from his destination, but he was afraid that they had already taken her, and tortured her, or worst killed her.

At last he reached the church, he needed to control himself, even though he wanted to burst the church doors open and kill everyone inside to take his dear Kaoru, he couldn't, he had to act rationally or he was not going to be able to save her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's going on?" asked Kaoru as everyone stood up and took out their guns.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing Misao said, Kaoru was unarmed and was unable to do a thing when hundreds of guns were pointing at her, Misao stepped back and the tall figure of Aoshi came insight.

"You too?" Kaoru asked, she was hurt, after all Kenshin had been right, and now she couldn't even expect him to help her, she was not even sure if he was going to come.

"Oh my, Oh my" said Bill sarcastically as he approached to her from the crowd

"You!" said Kaoru, she had her chin up in defiance

"Yes, my dear" said Bill, he touched her face but she immediately removed his hand.

"Why!" she asked "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Well, there are plenty of reasons" he said "Business mostly"

"Business?" she said offended "And you traded me for money?" she glanced at Misao

"No" said Bill "Let's say that she did it because of revenge and I for love and money"

"You're a bastard!" Kaoru shouted "I thought you had changed!" she looked at Misao, but she looked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kenshin walked behind some bushes, he yanked his katana out of his sheath, when he saw a familiar person, it was a not so tall guy, with black hair, but something was not okay, he then recognized the man, for the first time in his life Soujiro was not smiling. A million of questions began to pop inside his mind; Soujiro was definitely "the man".

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well, and, and, How was it, please tell me that it was okay! Review please!


	16. An ambush part two

Disclaimer: ….. You Know, don't sue

A/N well I'm back from vacations and with great ideas, and I'm going to start soon the new fic so I hope you'll read it, Now for my dear reviewers:

Tauren Paladin: Nope your head won't explode, don't worry, and you'll see (**thanks for everything)**

Horsegirl: I'm sorry

Antica: don't die XDD

Kenshinlover2002: I'm glad you liked it, and I really must apologize for being such an idiot, but you see, I don't really have time to re read my chapters so, most of the time I have grammar mistakes, or simply I don't know, So Gomen nasai, I must improve I know, and don't worry I really appreciate for your concern about my huge mistakes

Exoticlittleflower411: Revenge yeah, but most of all…

Shintachi: je je je you'll see, wait and see

Athinalouise: well here's the update

Sapphire: Hey thanks, yes she is so stubborn but aren't they a great couple? (Kaoru is one of my favorite characters) I hate Tomoe too, she's such a bitch!

Thanks JK Misao for "THE" wonderful idea!

The two assassins

_From last chapter_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Well, there are plenty of reasons" he said "Business mostly" _

"_Business?" she said offended "And you traded me for money?" she glanced at Misao_

"_No" said Bill "Let's say that she did it because of revenge and I for love and money" _

"_You're a bastard!" Kaoru shouted "I thought you had changed!" she looked at Misao, but she looked away._

Chapter 16: an ambush part two:

"Let go me!" Kaoru yelled, two guys had grabbed her by the hair forcing her to stand up.

"yes, I know" he said and winked at her, he had been expecting this moment since a long time a go, hell yeah revenge felt good, he could practically taste it and it was sweet. He walked in Misao's direction but Aoshi stepped in front of her, to prevent him to get closer. "Your dear sister made an excellent job" he said and looked over his shoulder, rage was burning inside Aoshi, his blood was boiling, he wanted to kill him, but they had their son and Misao was pregnant so she couldn't fight.

"You have what you want now let us go" said Aoshi roughly, his cold eyes fixed on Bill.

"No" he said firmly "your lovely wife will have the honor" Bill said and smirked evilly.

"We had a deal!" Aoshi yelled furious, for a second he forgot he was dealing with a fucking liar, a traitor. Misao let escape a sigh and then closed her eyes, she had let her emotions carry her away, this was also the moment she had longed for but now she had realized that it was the cruel reality and that she had not enough guts to kill her own sister.

Kaoru could only watch, there was nothing she could do now, if only she had listened to him. She then examined her surroundings, everything was closed even the curtains, the church was now dark, a few candles were flickering in there, still she could see all the people pointing at her with their guns, she felt then how her world was slowly crumbling and he was not there to help her now, to be by her side and comfort her.

A woman came out from the crowd and was getting closer to Kaoru, she held her breath while the woman was approaching to her, could this be the woman from Kenshin's past? Or she was just desperate to find out a logic answer to everything? The pale woman ran her fingers through her hair and then touched kaoru's cheek like to see if she was real. A tear escaped from Tomoe's eye. Kaoru was struggling under the strong grip of the man that was holding her.

"You" Tomoe said so low that Kaoru didn't understand what she said "You're pretty" but Kaoru didn't answer, Tomoe flipped he hair back, Kaoru's mouth went wide open when she saw an awful scar on Tomoe's cheek. "He's not going to come" she said and grabbed Kaoru's face with one of her hands and squeezed her face, then she slapped her. Kaoru couldn't even touch her own face, both of her hands were tied.

"easy there" Bill called "Leave her alone, is Misao's task to do it" Tomoe nodded and left "Well, are you ready then?" he asked and glanced at Aoshi, he turned his face to see her, she nodded. "Then I think you can go" he handled her a small box and then he smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kenshin walked slowly and cautiously towards Soujiro. He was aware that Kenshin was getting closer but he just waited till he reached there. The blond man immediately took out his gun, but soujiro told him that he was not the enemy.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked coldly, Soujiro remained with his eyes closed and then his smile appeared on his lips again.

"This time Kenshin you won't be the hero" he said his smile grew bigger.

"What do you mean" he demanded an answer, his temper was raising, he wanted to erase that silly smile of Soujiro's lips, it was so annoying.

"You're alone Kenshin; I have an entire squad" he said "Your uncle sent me"

"You mean you're working for him?" asked Kenshin amazed, he couldn't believe that Soujiro was actually working for his uncle.

"To tell you the truth I've been working for him since five years ago, it's a long story, last time I came was to check on you, and to see Kaoru, despise what happened and that she is yours I still love her, so I accepted the mission" he said ever calmly.

"And you think a squad can do a better job than what I Do?" he asked offended.

" But I'm sure they help" he said "Now listen Kenshin, inside that church are at least 50 agents, ready to kill her, you know I'm not lying you two worth it" Kenshin's heart began to shrink his world was crumbling too, she was the woman of his dreams, who he really loved, and now she was going to die.

"We can be enemies or we can work together" Soujiro offered his hand, Kenshin knew he was right, he couldn't do it by himself, Kaoru was going to get hurt either way or another, they shook hands.

"Now listen" soujiro said but he was interrupted by Kenshin

"I don't want you to give me orders" Kenshin said firmly but not unkindly "I know exactly what to do" he glanced at Soujiro and he nodded.

"I won't" was his reply "Then I'll tell them you're on it too" he said and walked away, carefully to hide himself from the enemy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are you taking me!" Kaoru shouted while they were dragging her to a room behind the statue of a Saint.

"Dear Kaoru, we're taking you to the room were you're going too die" said Bill and smiled at her, he was so sadistic and cruel and a complete bastard.

"Try to kill me you bitch!" she yelled and spat at him, he only cleaned his cheek and then he licked his fingers.

"Yes, and who is going to help you now!" he asked bitterly "He won't save you this time, your insignificant Kenshin decided to abandon you here with me… no body will help you now" he snapped his fingers and the guys pulled her inside the room. There was only a chair in the middle, there were no windows except for one that was too high to reach it, there was no possibly escape not even a back door, she closed her eyes and let the guys tie her to the big high backed chair she had already accepted her dead.

The door suddenly burst open, Misao was standing in front of Aoshi, she was holding a little carved wooden box, Kaoru knew what it was, she was scared, her own sister was going to poison her, but why? If they could kill her in an instant, everyone could shoot her, but then why to waste time with poison?

Bill entered the room and saw how every muscle in Kaoru's body tightened, He smirked and took from Misao's hands the box and opened it carefully and practically shaved Kaoru's face with it.

"You know what this is right?" he asked sarcastically "You know what it can do" he grinned, he circled the chair and then he smelled her hair. "Sweet little flower, today it's going to be your last day, I really hope you enjoyed last night with that asshole" Kaoru began to choke when he began to squeeze her throat in an attempt to kill her but then he released her, she coughed desperately when the air invaded her lungs again.

"And guess who is going to have the honor to do it" he said and peered into Misao's eyes, she just looked away. Was she ready to end her sister's life?

"What a Doll" said the man that had just entered the room.

"Mr. Shishio" said Bill and bowed, the man was followed by more persons and they all entered, including Kamatari and Shishio's lover.

"Making such a mess for this ugly woman?" asked Kamatari as he got closer to examine her face.

"Well Kamatari, not everyone is gifted" said Yumi, everyone laughed

"Oh no my love" shishio said "She's pretty indeed, what a shame that she is going to rot soon" shishio embraced his lover.

"Where's Yuki!" Misao yelled and then she covered her mouth, she could die if she made a wrong comment or worst her son could.

"He's going to be released as soon as this ends" said Bill "Now everyone lets get out of here to let Mrs. Shinomori to do her job" Bill exited the room and everyone followed. The door was now closed and Misao was getting ready to poison her, she approached to Kaoru and kissed her forehead, Kaoru was sweating, this was the end.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The doors of the church burst open, fifty agents entered the place, they aimed to the enemy, guns were fired, even martial arts came in handy with hand to hand combat. The church had holes even on the walls, the benches were all broken, the chandeliers were on the floor, even the roof was starting to crumble down.

Soujiro stepped in and saw the enemy, this was going to be the end of the Jupon Gatana, at last he was going to catch them and give the world justice. Five warriors were standing in their combat position ready to counterattack him, the sound of steel against steel, hand against hand, Kenshin was in the battle too and he didn't know where his Kaoru was he was desperate, he became almost a beast, while fighting with them, they had taken his only happiness, the only one he really mattered in the world. Blood flooded the floor; it was a massacre at the little church. He whirled around to block Kamatari's attack; sparks began to fly because of the contact of his sword with Shishio's when he turned to block him too, Soujiro was doing an excellent presentation with his sword and guns skills, they were badly injured and so was the enemy, they were not interested in kill them except Shishio, at last Kenshin cornered him with his sword, Shishio lifted his head up when he felt the cold steel against his neck, he smirked evilly.

"this is the end" Kenshin said, his eyes were burning amber.

"Definitely" Shishio said and licked his lips, he was mad "I'm sure that by now, your dear Kaoru must be dead" he laughed. He began to cough blood, he moved slowly his hand downwards and met the cold steel of Kenshin's Katana. Everyone stopped when they saw Shishio dead, he had been defeated, everyone was shocked.

Kenshin ran to the door and opened it but when he entered, Bill snatched from Misao the poison and made Kaoru swallow it. Misao yelled and kneeled she was sobbing and whispering words no one could understand, it was like that night when she had shot Kaoru, Bill laughed, Kaoru began to felt dizzy, her body began to freeze slowly, and felt how her heart began to beat slower and slower with each passing second, Kenshin shouted too and caught Bill, he began to punch him till he passed out, Aoshi intervened and held Kenshin tight to prevent him to kill Billy. He struggled against Aoshi till he escaped from his tight grip and ran towards Kaoru to untie her, she was so cold, her pupils were dilated, her lips were pale, she was surely dead. He shook her in a desperate e attempt to make her open her eyes, even though that was not a solution., he went out of the church to find his car he needed to take her to a hospital before it was too late. He turned on the engine of his car and sped a way, Soujiro was following him in the highway, after all It was Kaoru the one in danger.

Kenshin managed to reach Megumi's hospital, he had a little hope that she could be saved. When he entered he was holding Kaoru's limp body in his arms, he ran down the corridors to find a room and then carefully placed Kaoru on a bed. He was shouting for help, Megumi herd him and went in to help, she froze when she saw Kaoru on the bed, but there was no time to be sentimental, she had to help so she kicked out Kenshin to prevent him to become hysterical.

He walked reluctantly out of the room, all he could do was wait. Several times he tried to enter the room but security took him away immediately. He sat on the floor and rested his forehead on his hand, he was sobbing and shaking, this could not be the end, he had to do something, he stood up and ran as fast as he could to the room kicked the room's door, he stopped and stood still at the entrance, Megumi was already taking off her gloves, nurses were unplugging and shutting down all the things. Megumi walked towards Kenshin, she grabbed her shoulder and began to cry.

"I'm so… so…rry Kenshin" she sobbed, and hugged him "I wasn't able to s..s..saver her, she was already gone" suddenly Kenshin's knees went weak, he kneeled on the floor with his head between his hands, he was crying, she was gone, his happiness had gone, his woman, his love, just a few weeks from their wedding.

"Damn it!" he began to shout "Bastard!" he began to punch the wall, Megumi was covering her mouth, tears were escaping freely from her eyes, Kenshin's hand was bleeding. "Tell me Megumi!" he turned around to face her "My life means nothing without her, I'm going to kill myself and I'm going to kill Billy I swear!" he yelled, Kenshin fell on the floor, he couldn't cry anymore, his eyes were extremely red and burning amber in rage.

"I'll leave you alone" said Megumi between sobs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kenshin was all alone in his room, resting on the sofa, he glanced at a picture he had of them hugging each other at the beach, he smiled, a bitter sweet smile. He was going to take revenge and prepare Kaoru's funeral, even the sound of the word offended his ears, he couldn't believe he was going to bury her dear Kaoru, and he blamed himself for what had happened, it was all his fault. The phone ran interrupting his moment of loneliness, he answered but he couldn't recognized the voice.

"meet me tonight at Kaoru's office, there's something you need to know, if you want to save her"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Evil cliffhanger hu? What do you think? PLZ REVIEW!


	17. The master plan

Disclaimer: I don't own it alright?

A/N: Well everyone, I'm really happy you liked the previous chapter and I'm also glad and sad at t the same time because I can't believe I've made it, I mean 17 chapters and maybe two more to come. I know it was pretty sad that Kaoru died, but I have a little surprise for all of you. Read and Enjoy.

To my dear reviewers:

Angela: well here's the update

Horsegirl: I can't remember why, XDD

Exoticlittleflower411: XDDD, I killed her XDDD, you'll see.

Antica: indeed it was, I'm glad you liked it.

Athinalouise: I feel like I'm going to cry, you really loved it, TT I'm so happy.

Tauren paladin: well yeah, XDDD, no se me preocupe chino, todo saldrá bien al final.

KEnshinlover2002: XDD

Shintachi: Gosh your reviews are so inspiring!

Sapphire: Sure he is!

The two assassins

The master Plan: 

"_meet me tonight at Kaoru's office, there's something you need to know, if you want to_ _save her" _

Kenshin stopped breathing, What could possibly in this world could save an already dead person, yet he knew that he needed to know who this person. He glanced at the clock 5:00 pm, What the..? it was still so early, but he had to prepare himself, the woman didn't mention the hour so the earlier the best to find out.

He walked around in circles for about 15 minutes, and then he fell on the mattress, her bathrobe was still on the bed, and for a minute he saw her there. Five hours ago he had been in the hospital waiting and hoping that she could be saved and besides the huge effort Megumi did to save her, she died. He could still feel her cold body between his arms, the sweat on her forehead the scent of her hair, for him she was so alive and dead at the same time. He grabbed a pillow and held it tight, he remembered the previous night, such passion and love, and then they snatched her life leaving him all alone, but why Kaoru and not him? He constantly asked that question when the answer finally came to his mind, They had decided to make him feel miserable, worst to make him be miserable, he knew that they knew that she was his everything and it didn't worth to kill them both if he did not suffer, so they killed her; but that answer just led him to the same conclusion, HIS FAULT.

He stood up and decided to take a bath, he thought that maybe a hot bath could help him to wash away his pains and even thought he knew this one was way to different from his other worries he had the little hope it could relax him. He took off his clothes and stepped inside the douche, the hot water ran trough all his body, his long flame colored hair was stick to his back and shoulders, his red bangs were falling over his face covering the color of his eyes, the salty tears mixed with the water that fell on the floor, his two hands flat on the wall were preventing him to fall coz of his position, he heard her laughter, but it was again another product of his imagination, he shook his head.

Half an hour later, he went out of the bathroom, he dried his hair and put on his clothes, 5:30 pm, Still too early, he got ready and decided to leave to Kaoru's office, he really needed to know, he was sure it was something vital to be on time.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"You can't go now!" the woman said firmly

"I need to go, or I'm gonna die!" she shouted. "I didn't see him, I need to" she whispered.

"You can't blow it!" the other woman said " listen you'll see him, I know he had quite a shock with the death stuff, but gosh look at the time you can't give him another surprise too soon, she was so important to him"

"Listen to yourself, you're really talking weird" she laughed.

"I never though I would ever unite forces with you" she said mockingly and laughed

"Oh! Thank you very much" the other woman replied and giggled "It was a long time ago" she nodded

"Maybe we need a coffee and you need to relax" said the woman

"Finally he's going to be free from everything" said the other woman

"Not only him, finally your true peace" she replied.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

He had failed, his only love, the one that really knew him, the only one he trusted his innermost secrets. Soujiro was walking on the beach barefooted, just like the other day he had been there, he had already called Hiko to inform Kaoru's death and that Kenshin was completely alright besides his emotions. Kenshin was not the only one that was hurt, he could tell, his heart ached, he had indeed caught the Jupon Gatana but he had lost something way more important, Kaoru. He didn't make it to the hospital, he arrived when Kenshin was already gone, and Kaoru was covered by a white sheet, he kissed her cold hand and could have swear he had herd his heart beat twice, but he shoved that crazy idea off of his mind, he cried like no man had cried before for a woman, he felt like if she had been like sand on his hands, everything happened so fast that he didn't have the time to realize about it, those memories he had about her seemed so distant, like if he had just imagined everything about her and felt that the simple fact of breathing was difficult for him, he observed the sunset and heard her laughter, in the bottom he felt like if she had never gone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you feel good? Do you think it worth it?" she asked Aoshi while holding Yuki's body on her arms, he was sleeping, he seemed like an angel on her mother's arms.

"Yes it does" Aoshi replied "we made the right thing" he said and kissed her forehead, and then caressed his son cheek.

"You know, I feel relieved" she said, she then gave the kid to his father, Misao placed her hand on her belly, mommy it's officially a new mommy, I feel happy" she smiled

"When are you gonna…" he said but didn't finish what he was going to say

"Well we had our chat, and she can't wait, he's the only one left, everything is ready now" she sighed "I've checked it personally, and believe me, everything is alright" Misao felt proud, tranquil and happy, that was very important, she somehow needed to make it up for her.

"So you think we can live happily now?" he asked and hugged her

"Yes I believe so" they kissed, a long and passionate kiss. '_a man of few words, but gosh he makes me to melt'_ she said to herself

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kenshin reached Kaoru's office, it looked so sad and empty without her, she was so beautiful and happy, she really loved him, she had the office full of his photos, he sat on her chair and opened one off her archives, and checked them. There lots of drawings of clothes and in every corner his name was written, it was like the teenagers usually do on the last page of their notebooks, he let escape a small smile, he checked other one and found the one were her wedding dress was, he immediately closed the folder, and threw it on the top of her desk, this was not the time to see it, just not now. He thought that maybe it was better to search for someone inside the office, just in case the one who called him was hiding there but there was no one. 6:00 pm, _Damn! He said _to himself, what was happening? The time was flowing so slowly, he sat and then walked, sat and walked, he was so impatient but was willing to wait for an answer.

Another hour had gone by and he was getting really desperate about it, He had already talked with Sanosuke even with Soujiro, both had called him but he couldn't find relief in neither of them, he was all alone, on his own, waiting for the mysterious woman to arrive.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

She saw herself in the mirror, she was pale, and had a bruise on her head, she examined her face and touched her cheek and remembered her, now it looked like it had been long time ago. She brushed her long black hair, and buttoned her delicate blouse, she put on a black coat and black boots maybe it was time to be heading to her destination. The other woman entered the room and placed her hands on her hips.

"Time to go" she whispered while walking towards her, they hugged.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

He was tore apart, and sad, he passed in front of Kaoru's building, then he stopped, maybe he could check out her office before he had to return to Japan, He parked his car at the entrance, the place looked so dead as she was, it was the cruel and hard reality striking him on the head again. He stepped inside the building and walked trough the hall, he had been several times, he remembered the place to be a cheerful place but now it was only a dark and gloomy, without her nothing was same, he kept walking but some sounds caught his attention, he hid behind the counter, while he listened some steps that were heading to the elevator, he checked his watch 11:00, it was late who could that be? And what was their business there? The screen of the elevator marked the last floor, that was were Kaoru's office was, he went out of his hideout and walked to a back door, the elevator was an obvious option so he took the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

He was standing in front of the window watching all the lights of the beautiful city of Miami, he sighed it was getting late, but he was going to wait, he couldn't lose the hope, and he was willing to do something for his Kaoru, anything even risk or give his own life.

She was there, the woman who called him was already there, he turned his head to face her fully, she positioned herself for combat, she was holding her katana over her head, her forefinger slightly touching the tip of it, her long hair was falling over her shoulder and her face was covered by a mask. He immediately unsheathed his own and assumed his combat position he was ready to fight, he ran towards her but she moved to avoid him to hit her, she kept moving, but he was too fast for her, from her left pocket she took out some kunais and threw them to him, but he captured them between his fingers without even spilling a drop of blood, her nerves betrayed her, for an instant she doubted, but them she moved protectively her weapon in front of her face, not a single drop of sweat ran trough his face, she was easy and if he wanted he could kill her, he ran again with god like speed in her direction to give the final blow, but just a few inches from her throat someone screamed and prevented him to kill her.

From the shadows a beautiful woman approached to him, his pupils were dilated, his breathing became unsteady, he couldn't breath properly. The woman stepped in front of the other and took her mask off, Kenshin mouth dropped again it was Misao who he had been fighting with.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Soujiro watched them carefully, from behind of a door, the woman didn't turn around so he couldn't see her face, then the other woman followed and took off her mask too, but he couldn't see her either, Kenshin expression was inexplicable, he had a mixture of happiness, amazement and some sort of an idiotic expression. He had never seen Kenshin that way, Soujiro didn't know if he was alright or if he needed help to get rid of those women.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kenshin was shocked, he couldn't move, he dropped his sword, it fell on the floor with a loud bang, only the sound of the steel crashing against it was the only sound during the next minutes.

"Hi" said the woman coyly her voice was whisper, both of them stood. The other woman approached to him, but not to close, she didn't know which was going to be his reaction. He couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him was standing his dear Kaoru, tears escaped from his eyes but didn't hesitate when he hugged her, he was holding his head between his hands and kissed her hair and cheeks, she began to cry, she knew how much he had suffered during those horrible hours, but it was absolutely necessary. He looked into her eyes and then his hungry lips searched for hers, he was kissing her so passionately that when they broke apart, her lips were red and swollen; he rested his chin on the top of her head, he let escape soft laughs, he couldn't believe his eyes, he thought he had lost her forever, yet there she was captive of his tight and protective embrace, Misao was just watching them from afar, after all it had worth it.

Misao closed the door now they needed to talk, everyone sat on the small living room, she dried her sweat. Kenshin sat next to Kaoru and refused to let her go, he felt so secure and tranquil while holding her, she was his bliss. Misao looked at them, a small smile played on her lips, all the damage she had caused in the past was now redeemed for one huge action.

"I thought you were going to kill me" Misao said while rubbing her neck.

"How…" Kenshin couldn't find something appropriate to ask, somehow words refused to come out from his mouth.

"How Am I here?" asked Kaoru while smiling sweetly "It's a long story, and everything is thanks to Misao" they both looked at her, Misao blushed, indeed her idea was just brilliant and had not only saved Kaoru's life, but she had guaranteed now a peaceful life for both of them "Remember when she came to the pent house to ask me if I could go out with her" Kaoru blushed when she remembered the previous events in that afternoon. "Well, she wanted to save us, so she proposed me her idea" Misao nodded.

"I know what I did in the past, but life gave me a second chance, and this time it was to save you both" Misao said "everything was just a set up, for them, not for you, I joined their side to do this, to fake, Kaoru's death, only that way everyone was going to leave you alone, that's why we have to keep up with the plan, your going to bury tomorroe a fake body, and everyone will be there, but you have to look frustrated, so no one will doubt." She closed her eyes, she was really good.

"But how, I mean , the poison, I saw her swallowing it" Kenshin said curiosity was arising in him.

"Before Bill got into the room I changed the poison, so when you took her to the hospital, Megumi already knew and when you took Kaoru there, she arranged the machines to fake her vital signs." Misao added, her smile was growing larger. Kaoru placed her head on Kenshin's strong chest while he brought her even closer to him.

"Kenshin" said Kaoru "That was the only way they were going to leave us alone; now that I'm supposed to be dead, we can escape, where no one knows us, to live a tranquil and pacific life, to have children, to re start our lives" she smiled and gave him a quick tender kiss.

"You wonder why too soon, we can't wait too long either, the sooner the better, so suspicions won't arise" said Misao "Both of you need to leave town tomorrow"

Someone knocked the door Kenshin let go Kaoru and held his katana firmly, the door went open, Kenshin was ready to strike but saw that the man behind the doors was Soujiro, he lowered his weapon, he froze when he recognized both of the women, Kaoru got closer and placed one finger on his lips just when he was going to speak.

"It's a long story, the most important now is that I'm here" she replied and hugged her lifetime friend. Kenshin relaxed, he knew how Soujiro felt so he didn't want to ruin the moment. She returned to Kenshin's embrace, while Misao was explaining them the whole story.

Kenshin owed her an apology; he had treated her badly, when all she was doing was helping them. Even now was hard to believe that she was the good one because everything bad that happened jut pointed in her direction, she was a great actress indeed, she had made him believe that she was the bad one, when all she was doing was creating the master plan.

When they finished their meeting, Kenshin and Kaoru had to break apart again, it was not safe for her to return to Kenshin's place, he had to "bury" her the next day and then they were going to take a flight to somewhere else, where no one was going to be able to recognize them, maybe this was the best thing that had happened in their lives.

Kenshin didn't want her to go, but they had to, he held her between her arms and kissed her, she surrounded his neck to prevent her to fall, his kisses always made her to go weak on the knees, she smiled even though they were kissing each other, tomorrow by midnight they were going to be in somewhere else enjoying of true freedom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

XDDDD what do you think? Plz review! Love ya all!


	18. The funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, how many times do I have to tell you!

A/N: I'm really happy, I'm truly are, because everyone liked the previous chapter, did you really think I was going to kill her! No way! As I told you they're my favorite couple. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well, so Read and Review.

To the dear Reviewers:

Ellie 31773: I'm really happy that you liked it

Tauren paladin: I wanna cry, thanks, I know , I'm the one who writes names

Fantasygirl90: I'm glad you think so.

Exoticlittleflower: Don't worry because this one and the other will be too.

Kenshinlover2002: Yes, I'll give them peace XDD, Misao had a great idea indeed.

Horsegirl: I wanna thank you because you've been here with me throughout the whole story, you were mi first reviewer, I'm happy you liked it.

Antica: Thank you very much.

Sapphire: I'm happy too, I'm glad you are.

Angel of lonelyness: Thanks I never thought so many people could get to love my story so much, thanks again.

**Gosh I love you all!**

The two assassins 

Chapter 18. The funeral:

Kenshin was driving home with no Kaoru by his side but she was alive, that was the only thing that kept his mind busy and didn't know if he was going to be able to keep himself away from Misao's house where he knew Kaoru was Staying.

Kenshin had to plan a quick visit to Bill's place, and if he wasn't wrong probably Bill was thinking about Kenshin being far away by now or that he was completely torn apart, so his visit was going to be unexpected. An evil smirk crossed his face, his violet eyes turned amber, Kenshin took another exit on the highway and sped up, Bill's house was just close enough.

He parked his black Ferrari two blocks away from the mansion, he was not planning to do a pacific show up, but to massacre every bodyguard at his pace, he was blood lusty now and was planning to take revenge for those hours he made him suffer.

Kenshin walked in the night with his Katana unsheathed and was walking ever calmly, he jumped the gates with ease and headed to the entrance where he saw two guys standing there, Kenshin sighed, it was going to be a piece of cake to kill them all, with his God like speed and a quick movement he cut their throats giving them no chance to even blink, he kicked the huge doors and went inside. He remained still, not a single muscle moved on his body, he saw a shadow moving in the darkness that was approaching to him but Kenshin just lowered his sword and took off his glasses.

"Aoshi what are you doing here?" asked Kenshin, he peered his eyes into the cold eyed man that was standing now in front of him.

"I guess the same as you" Aoshi answered they shook hands .

"I wanted to kill you when you protected him" said Kenshin sincerely, his voice lowered a tone "But I must admit, that it was a great idea" he walked away, Aoshi followed.

Even though Aoshi was a great warrior, he respected Kenshin a lot, he knew that he was nothing compared to Him. They went upstairs, it was a huge house, but Aoshi had been there several time so he recognized every inch of it. He turned to the right and stopped, he eyed Kenshin and nodded.

"The third room to the left" said Aoshi "I've killed almost everyone" he said while stepping over a dead body, Kenshin didn't answer "Will you make me honor to…"

"I'll kill him myself" said Kenshin calmly, just like if he was talking about something without importance or like if he was going to do the most normal thing in the world he entered the room and turned on the light, Bill was waiting for him behind a high backed velvet chair. His smile was bitter and evil, he was defeated, he knew he couldn't do a thing against him and to jump from the last floor was definitely not an Option. Kenshin walked towards him and pointed his katana to Bill's neck, he began to sweat.

"I see that finally you decided not to chicken out" said Kenshin, Bill was cornered, he was terrified, a grim expression crossed his face, he knew that that was going to be his last night.

"Mr Himura" said Bill nervously "I think we can get to an agreement" he raised up his hands.

"Do you think, I'll let pass this opportunity to kill a bastard like you?" said Kenshin a dangerous tone was obvious on his voice, his eyes burning amber "You're things are shit to me" he got closer to him, Bill was now between the sword and the wall. Aoshi was standing at the entrance, with his arms crossed, watching carefully the events that were taking place. "I've decided to give you a sudden death, with you… the secret that Kaoru is alive will die" Bill's mouth dropped, Kaoru, alive? someone whimper, Both Kenshin and Aoshi turned their heads only to find out that Tomoe was standing there too.

"Please don't !" she yelled, then ran towards Kenshin and threw herself to his feet "Please Don't Kill him!" she cried "Take me instead!" she was sobbing on the floor, Kenshin shook his leg to free himself from Tomoe's tight grip. Aoshi bent down and lifted her up, then took her away, her vain attempts to free herself were making her to get tired; Aoshi was just too strong for her. They exited the room, Kenshin returned his sight to Bill and lowered his sword, he stepped back and began to walk away, but just when Bill felt that he was safe, Kenshin whirled around and cut his arms, Bill fell on the floor, panicking and twitching wildly, Kenshin just stared at him, his clothes damped with Bill's blood, he cleaned the blade with his sleeve and chopped off his head, ending his life in the kindest way he could kill somebody, his head rolled and landed near Kenshin, he let escape a sigh in relief it was now over. It had been so easy for him, to watch how a man almost wet his pants, and then give and end to his life in a blink, now the only thing left was to get rid of Tomoe. He kicked Bill's head and made his way out of the room; outside was a completely destroyed Tomoe, when she had finally found happiness next to Bill, Kenshin took his life from her hands, yet she didn't deserve pity. Kenshin massaged his temples and sat on the stairs.

"What should I do with you?" he asked, he was not willing to forgive her life, meanwhile, Aoshi was doing a great job to keep her controlled "How did I planned this day?" he asked "Well I must be honest with you, I never thought that someday, I was going to have the delicate thread that keeps you alive between my fingers, yet here we are" Kenshin said with bitter sarcasm, he twitched his eyebrow and shook his head. Tomoe was sobbing and trembling, Aoshi's hands refused to let her free "Look I do not tend to kill women, I consider myself a man of honor, but…" he paused, the moment Tomoe had been afraid of for almost all her life had come

"I think I can make an exception" Both Kenshin and Aoshi herd a click and then Tomoe fell limp on Aoshi's arms, they turned their heads stupefied by the thing that had just happened, they were surprised to see that there was a woman standing behind them and the worst: that they hadn't even notice her ki. Kenshin and Aoshi recognized the woman immediately; Kaoru was wearing a mask, she couldn't blow the cover, she was holding her gun, her killing weapon that had accompanied her during those long years of assassinations, she smiled, even behind that mask Kenshin knew she had.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kenshin worriedly while standing up, Aoshi dropped Tomoe's body and leaned on the wall, she was dead.

"I thought you might need some help" said Kaoru coyly, not daring to look at him, she knew he was so overprotective. Kenshin turned the fifteen feet that were between them into 1/2, his nose touching the cold like Geisha mask. She was going to take it off, but Kenshin stopped her, he placed his head on the crook of her neck and whispered to her ear, his strong arms searched for her small waist.

"I'll be slowly dying tonight and I don't know if I'll be able to keep myself away from where you're staying, but I promise, tomorrow we'll begin a new life, away from everything we know" Kenshin said, his hot breath gently blowing on her neck.

"You'll better leave" said Aoshi who was watching them "Tomorrow is going to be a long day" with that Aoshi Began to walk away, Kaoru grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, then followed Aoshi leaving Kenshin alone.

………………………………...

Kenshin placed the pillow over his head, but couldn't sleep, he threw the sheets to the floor, whirled around on the bed, and still no rest, how was he going to be able to sleep if Kaoru was not with him? Every night he held her between his arms, his legs between her creamy ones, a protective arm always surrounded her waist, a passionate kiss before to go to bed, he missed all that and most of all, he missed her.

………………………………...

Kaoru was no better, she sighed, Oh God! how much he missed him. She sat down on the bed and placed a pillow over her lap, she wondered what was he doing, did he miss her? Impossible to know. She closed her eyes and imagined that probably he was asleep. She covered herself with the sheets and was willing to wait till dawn, It was going to be a long night.

………………………………...

Kenshin couldn't hold it anymore, so in the middle of the night he rolled out of the bed and changed his clothes, he sneaked through the whole house, till he reached the garage. He went to get his black BMW motorcycle, turned on the engine and as quiet as possible he drove off to leave the Himura Manor.

He was driving so fast that it was impossible to distinguish what it was, Kenshin stopped abruptly, just in front of The Shinomori's mansion. He walked slowly to the gate, he didn't want to wake up everyone at the house, then jumped the front gate, just like he did it at Bill's, then ran to the bushes to hide, he wanted to make her a surprise. He entered to the house from the back door that lead to the Kitchen, then climbed up the stairs till he found the main room, he knew Kaoru was going to be near.

He opened the door quietly, and walked towards Kaoru's bed, she was so absorbed thinking about Kenshin that she didn't hear when he entered the room, Kenshin placed a hand on her mouth to hush her, jus tin case she screamed. She was not expecting for him to come, then she remembered how stubborn he was. Kenshin leaned above her, his knee between her legs, his red bangs were brushing against her nose, his hands were preventing his chest to crash fully against her delicate form: Kaoru parted her legs slightly to give him more space.

"what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked worriedly but at the same time relieved, that her man was there.

"Couldn't sleep" he said with a childish smile,

"You shouldn't be here" she said firmly but gave in with his touch.

"I know, tomorrow I must bury you" he said sarcastically. his masculine hand caressed her cheek and then descended his head to brush his lips against hers. She placed her hands on the nape of his neck, his chest was now pressing hard against hers that was raising and falling abruptly. To feel his touch was pure bliss.

"We shouldn't…" she said breathlessly "Yuki is not far away from the room" the beast within Kenshin ceased, she was right, something could happen "Besides tomorrow it's going to be a tough day"

"You said it again" he said "I know it's going to be a though day" he laughed with that sexy tone of his.

"And you're planning to stay?" asked Kaoru, it sounded more like a plea, she rested her hands on his strong forearms.

"Of course" he said. Kenshin rolled next to her and his arm searched for her as always "before I made the decision to come, I felt like if I was going to die, tomorrow we will be far away" his voice faded in the darkness. It was what he had longed for, to give his woman a peaceful life, all his mistakes were only his and she was not going to suffer because of them. Kenshin turned his face and kissed her forehead.

………………………………...

"I knew you were going to be here" said Misao who stepped inside the room. She found the perfect image of Kenshin holding Kaoru in a tight and romantic embrace.

"I know you knew" he said and removed the sheets that were protecting him from the cold morning. Kaoru was still sleeping, so they tried to make the less noise they could. Misao was going to open her mouth but Kenshin talked before she did "I know what you're going to say" Kenshin laughed and slowly stood up.

"Here, take this" Misao said and gave him a black suit "I took the liberty of choosing one for you"

Kenshin examined it and then said "Am I really this size? Coz this looks pretty small" Both laughed.

"You better go change yourself, the funeral is going to be in a few minutes" Misao said "Kaoru won't go out of the house till it's over, you'll meet her at the airport, remember to take your jet, so nobody will see you" with that Misao exited their bedroom. Kenshin remained still, then he went to take a bath. When he went out of the bathroom, 5 minutes later, Kaoru was still sleeping, he kissed her white cheek and covered her with another blanket.

He steps could barely be heard, almost everyone at the house was still sleeping, so when he reached the main gate it echoed in the whole mansion, he needed to go to his to change his vehicle, it was not appropriate for him to be riding a motorcycle the day of the funeral so he chose Kaoru's Porsche, to make it seem more dramatic.

………………………………...

Kaoru woke up, she could still feel the warmth of the kiss on her cheek that Kenshin had given to her before he left. The soft fabric of her nightgown gently caressed each curve on her body perfectly laid on the mattress. Kaoru rolled out of the bed and shook her head, probably Misao was already heading to the cemetery to make a scene, Kaoru clenched her fists tight maybe in anger or in excitement, her hair was perfectly falling loose on her back. She slowly walked towards the window and placed her hands on the mist upped cold glass, when she removed her delicate hands only her fingerprints remained there as a proof that she had been there.

Kaoru walked away from the cold morning air that went trough the glass and stopped in front of the door, she slowly turned the doorknob to open it but it screeched when she pushed it. Her steps were heavy, she was not feeling alright, she was afraid of something, yet she didn't know what it was. Kaoru sat down at the edge of the bath tub and turned completely the mixer of the hot water, a few minutes later it was full and the water steaming, she took off her clothes and introduced both of her legs inside, the water burned her skin a little and in a few minutes she was completely red, she needed to think about many things and only the time was going to determine their fate.

………………………………...

It began to rain, the fresh scent of damp soil invaded his lungs, everyone in the cemetery remained in silence, he was the only one that was getting wet and standing next to Kaoru's coffin.

He really was making a good job pretending to be sad and torn and completely devastated, in fact he was doing it so great that everyone felt sorry for him, they all knew that he loved her with all his soul, so it was not difficult to make them believe his actions. Kenshin leaned his head on the top of the coffin, both of his hands were resting flat on the top of the wet wood.

An artic blue car parked a few meters away , a short woman stepped out and walked towards Kenshin, he moved upwards his head, his violet eyes met her blue ones, his were burning with violent rage. Misao stumbled and then froze, everyone was staring at her while holding their breath even thought they didn't know what was supposed to be happening. Kenshin managed to get on his feet, it began to rain harder, he started to walk in her direction, but when the people realized what was happening, a few men stood up to stop him before he could lay a single finger on her.

Misao was approaching to her sister's coffin,she was damped, her hair was sticking to her back, her shoes were firmly attached to the ground. The people began to speak every time louder and louder, while Kenshin kept struggling with the men, a few minutes later he shouted and everyone fell silent.

"Drop dead!" he yelled at her, she looked hurt and inconsolable just like him.

"I just came to say I'm sorry" she practically shouted, it was raining so damned hard that it was almost impossible to hear a thing.

"You should have done that a few years before!" he yelled back. The reasons were still unknown to the others, but for them it probably was a serious problem. The people began to leave, the men released Kenshin, who fell flat on the ground. Misao also left, but he remained there until everyone was gone and was safe to leave, the plan was going out just perfectly and probably Kaoru was already waiting for him at the airport.

………………………………...

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update, but you know just like Shintachi said the evil homework and I had a bit of writer's block or something like that, but believe me I'm really, really sorry, So PLZ Review!


	19. Somewhere in the Caribbean

Disclaimer: not mine! I'm not that old XDD

Shintachi: I'm glad you liked the funeral scene, oh yeah and about Kaou's fast reborn I explain why in chapter 17 or so.

Antica: yes believe me I'm also relieved that they're already dead, they were giving me a great headache XDD.

Horsegirl: I'm gonna cry, thanks.

Taurenpaladin: Chino I killed Tomoe XDD I'm so happy, thanks for the wonderful review; but did my writing style improved? XDD anyway thanks.

Kenshinlover: yes he is, you should have seen him, I was amazed myself.

Exoticlittleflower411: was it so?

Natsuki: Oh my dear natsuki I love you so much! Thanks for your support!

The two assassins

Chapter 19: somewhere in the Caribbean:

"Where are you?" asked Misao from the other side of the phone.

"I'm already waiting for Ken at the airport, why?" asked Kaoru puzzled

"Great, don't move from the hangar, he'll be there in any minute, and most important of all, DO NOT CALL HIM" said Misao firmly.

"Now that I remember I'm the older one you know?" said Kaoru and laughed, it also made her sister grin.

"Yes I know, you look like an old woman" said Misao between giggles "Well I have to leave you, so take care sis and don't worry you'll be fine" with that Misao ended her conversation, it was going to be difficult to part sides again, when they had become so close.

Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed, together they were going to start a new life, a new page in her diary; were no one was going to be able to corrupt their peaceful dreams. She heard a loud thud, and some keys making noise with the rhythm of ones pace. Kenshin was already there, she stood up and fixed her beautiful dress, she looked dashing to him, she had always been. They walked slowly towards one other, her arms landed softly above his shoulders and took hold of the nape of his neck, he buried his head on the crook of hers and held each other for what it seemed like an eternity. They got separated, Kenshin cupped her face with both of his hands and brought her closer to kiss her tenderly in the lips, Kaoru responded with the same love and passion she had just received.

"I've been waiting for you?" she managed to say, her eyes were still lightly closed.

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't make it earlier" he said and hugged her. Kaoru found comfort and protection in his strong chest.

"Were are we going?" asked Kaoru all of a sudden, her big blue eyes looked at him quizzically which were pleading for an answer "what's in store for us?"

"I don't know" Kenshin said, his words were smooth and calm "But I promise were going to be okay, that I promise, as for where we're going I've chosen the Caribbean" whispered kenshin into her ear. Her mouth dropped and her eyes couldn't be more open. She loved the sea.

"Really?" asked Kaoru in astonishment "are we going to live in the Caribbean?"

"Yes, and were going to get marry there too" he said a sexy smile appeared on his face "but if we don't hurry we will be late, and I have a surprise for you"

* * *

"Misao you should hurry" called Aoshi in his if –you-don't- hurry- we're- going –to- be late again tone.

"I know, I know, it just that I cannot find one of my shoes, beside it's not like if the rooster head is going to be there in time" replied Misao. Aoshi just frowned and nodded, she was right.

* * *

"I told you" said Megumi with arms crossed "You have that fame of never be in time not even on time" she smacked his head lightly.

"Hey it's not my fault, it's just that sometimes I can't remember about the things I have to do" said Sanosuke while rubbing his head.

"Kenshin asked for this favor, and we're going to do it, we got to be trought the whole procedure otherwise…" said megumi who looked menacingly to her husband.

"hey don't look at me, last time was your fault, you mixed the whole things up" replied Sanosuke who held his hands up in defense.

"you better watch your manners, we are not in the place to discuss" said megumi and flipped her hair back.

"Hey! You started it all" replied Sano.

"Look here they come" Megumi stood up and waited till they reached their table. They were going to have a little meeting with the Shinomori´s

"I'm sorry we're late, but we had some… technical problems" said Misao and glanced at Aoshi, he just nodded, how typical of him.

"Let's get straight to the point" said Sano "What are we going to do with Keshin?"

"I already told you my idea" said Megumi

"that is?" asked Misao, she rested her head on her hands.

"Well he wants us to go, SHE doesn't know we're going to be there for the… well you know" Megumi made a short pause and then continued "I say, let's send that thing on airplane, we take a flight ourselves to the port and then lets head to there" said megumi as it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Don't you think it's going to be difficult to get a flight within the next two days, to carry that thing to the other side, I mean it has to fly trough some states" asked Misao, Aoshi just glanced at them occasionally "And I don't think I can make that trip on my actual estate" she rubbed her belly gently. There was a long pause there till Aoshi talked.

"I know, but you have to make it for her" a man of few words, but yet he was so right.

"Do you know were they are now?" asked Sanosuke.

"They must be heading to the island, if I'm not wrong they have 2 hours of flight by now, it's not that far" answered Misao.

"yes, in plane, but you're planning to navigate" said Sanosuke and laughed, the only one who did. Megumi threw him a dirty look.

"I don't know what you guys think, but that was what he wanted, and I'm planning to do it" Misao padded her back.

"Let's do it then"

* * *

"Are you tired?" asked Kaoru, who had hugged him from the back. Kenshin looked so dammed sexy with his pilot headphones and piloting their jet.

"Just a bit thirsty" he said huskily, then smirked.

"Thirsty Mr.? you should find a way to refresh yourself" Kaoru bit gently his earlobe.

"I better show you a way to refresh us both" Kenshin growled. With one quick movement he pulled her to his lap, their faces just inches away.

"Don't you need your hands to fly this stuff" she arched a brow

"you're certainly right, but don't forget I can put the autopilot, leaving my hands free" Kenshin nibbled her lower lip "but, I'm afraid we're almost there, so I will show you later" Kaoru got on her feet and Kenshin spanked her softly "You better buckle up, we'll land in any minute" she did as she was told.

"Is there where we're going to live?" she was astonished, it was a beautiful island with what seemed like an hotel in the middle of it, next to that island was a bigger one which was the town; just a few minutes a way from theirs, and lots of islets surrounded both of the places.

"you like it?" asked Kenshin, he turned his head to see her.

"It looks beautiful" the view was breathtaking "Is that a landing strip?"

"Yes it is a landing strip on our island, it's not like the one that we have back home, but" he was interrupted by Kaoru.

"no, no, it's beautiful, Kenhsin the place looks like a hotel, it's bigger than our house in Miami, together" Kaoru grabbed his hand a gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you ready to land, or will you prefer to wait" Kenshin asked her, he knew that once they landed, they had to forget their lives and let it go, for they were going to commence a new one.

"Please" Kaoru said and closed her eyes..

"okay" he kissed her hand and got ready to land.

It was a beautiful day, a perfect flight and a perfect landing. They went out of the jet, first Kenshin and then Kaoru; he offered her help and grabbed her by the arm. There were palm trees all over the place, they walked trough a stone path, it was the perfect place, the ocean was just a few meters away from them. They reached the center of the huge island after a few minutes, there was a pool in front of the enormous house, fountains, extensive gardens and all types of exotic plants: Kaoru was stupefied.

"you like it?" Kenshin was afraid that she might not like the place.

"Are you kidding?" Kaoru whirled around to see him "I totally love it" she threw herself into Kenshin strong arms. "I love it, I love it, I love it" she kept whispering those words to Kenshin he hugged her even tighter.

"I'm glad you do, wanna go inside?" he asked coyly.

"Yes, I want to see it all, everyday it's going to seem like if we're in vacations" she bit her lower lip.

"Well missy, let's go inside then" he grabbed her and carried her bridal style inside the house. It looked like an exotic hotel in Africa or something, everything was perfect there was not a single thing she disliked. He gave her a small tour and discovered that the house was even bigger than they had thought. Finally they found their bedroom. There was a four poster in the center of the room, more plants on the corners, a window in front of the bed were the ocean could be observed, fans that simulated palm leaves, stone statues and wooden ones, the bathroom door to the left, and paintings of the sea and animals. Kaoru mouth dropped.

Kaoru grabbed his hand and he pulled her to his chest once again. It was officially the beginning of their new life.

_

* * *

Next day…_

"Good morning sleepyhead" Kaoru rolled on the bed and plastered a feathery kiss on Kenshin's white nose. Maybe for the first time in the last years, they had been able to sleep with tranquility knowing that no one was going to disturb their peace. Kenshin batted his eyelashes ever slowly, his violet eyes were adjusting to the light that had slipped trough the curtains and had illuminated the room. Kaoru's chin rested on Kenshin's abdomen, her eyes shinning brightly and her hair cascading over her shoulders, just like she liked to wear it now, her usual ponytail had disappeared when she had moved to the states. Kenshin placed his arms behind of his head and smiled at her sweetly; Kaoru managed to move slowly and graciously upwards were he caught her lips.

They got dressed and had breakfast, they had a huge island to do as they pleased, but Kaoru insisted she wanted to go to the town. It was not like a city, but people were friendly and lots of stores were next to the road near the beach. It was a sunny day, but the marine breeze was always blowing on the pacific place. There was no other thing that Kaoru liked the most but the sea, besides Kenshin of course.

Kaoru and Kenshin were walking donw the street, when a boy came running on the opposite direction they were walking, they boy bumped with Kaoru and she almost crashed on the ground but Kenshin with his keen reflexes had grabbed her before she did. They boy stopped in his tracks and stared at her with eyes wide open, he was about to open his mouth but she talked before he could.

"yahiko? What are you doing here"

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, plz review I love you all, and sorry for the long update.


	20. what destiny brings

A/N: well guys sorry for the long update, I had some of a writers block and homework and well lot of things to do, the thing is that the chapter is already here and I hope you like it. Also thanks for the wonderful reviews as always, love ya all… Ceasg

To my dear reviewers:

Tauren paladin: He he, thanks.

happy angel 12: Thanks, you'll see what's in store for him.

Antica: Yeah! I wanna go there too, I'm glad you liked it.

Ellie 31773: Are you asking about the lemon? Well you'll see I'm kind of afraid I can't do it, you know, I'm not of an expert about those themes, I though I could write one, but it seems that I don't have the guts, or well I don't know, I'll have try to write one. That was what you were askin right? If not then sorry and thanks , I am happy everyone liked it.

Horsegirl: Do I still got the touch? Cool and thanks.

Shinatchi: yep, you were right, I hope this chapters clear your doubts.

Kenshin lover 2002: It can mean more troubles.

I swear to drunk I'm not good: How did that happen, I'm not quite sure myself JA JA JA.

The two assassins 

Chapter 20: What destiny bring

_From last chapter………_

_Kaoru and Kenshin were walking donw the street, when a boy came running on the opposite direction they were walking, they boy bumped with Kaoru and she almost crashed on the ground but Kenshin with his keen reflexes had grabbed her before she did. They boy stopped in his tracks and stared at her with eyes wide open, he was about to open his mouth but she talked before he could._

"_yahiko? What are you doing here"_

………………………………

"there's no time to talk, follow me" with one quick movement the young lad whirled around and began to run in the opposite direction they were walking, both Kaoru and Kenshin followed him, trough many streets and finally they reached a sort of abandoned house. They went trough many doors till they found the last room of the place. There, lots of high tech devices were all over the places, the boy offered them a seat in the messy room.

"who is he?" asked Kenshin still stupefied by the previous events

"The question is whoa are you?" asked Yahiko arrogantly

"Kenshin, he is a long time friend, his name is Yahiko, he's like some sort of cousin to me, and I well, I don't know what he is up to" kaoru stared back at yahiko and rested her hands on her hips, when a quizzical glance ran trough her blue eyes "By the way what are you up to?"

"I cannot tell in front of him, you know what I mean" he batted his eyelashes so fast that Kaoru wondered if he was okay, she grabbed him by the shoulder and took him in front of her dear kenshin.

"This "boy" in front of you, is currently an agent, he doesn't not work for Hiko, fortunately, but he was with THE other guys, if you know what I mean" Yahiko jumped back, just like if he was offended or disgusted by her touch when she had finished explaining Kenshin.

"How could you, I don't know who he is and you're already telling him who I am?" asked yahiko anger raising with his tone "Gosh you've become even more reckless!"

"And this" pointed Kaoru to kenshin "You're looking to the top assassin in the world, former of Hiko's enterprise, I guess that that's enough for you to feel respect for him" Yahikos's eyes shut hard, he had just insulted the man he had feared and respected without knowing that that man was standing right in front if him.

"enough of this" grunted Kenshin "What are YOU doing here, what's your organization doing here?" he asked, he feared that their security could be in danger.

"It's about the case" answered Yahiko

"Bill's case?" asked Kenshin. Billy Vaelz was not only an enemy of them but almost of every and each one of the other organizations that were specialized in those kind of things. "I killed him" whispered Kenshin, his pupils dilated and his eyes burning amber

"I know" Yahiko swallowed "I saw the body, but it's not him who I'm looking for" he added. Kaoru took hold of kenshin's strong arm, he was staring blankly at the floor and the delicate touch of her was as soft as the sea breeze, he ran his fingers through his hair and then peered his glance on the boys eyes.

"What do you mean You're looking for?" Kaoru's chest rose and fell, she suddenly found that breathing had become difficult and tightened her grip on his arm.

"There was a young girl… Tsubame" he replied, he turned his head away of their sight. "I don't know

where she is, and I fear for her life" answered yahiko, he was lost in his thoughts.

"why?" asked Kenshin "But what brings you here?" he said roughly but not unkindly.

"I knew that she was going to come after you, see, after a few months she began to work with us, we found that she was a double agent. So the boss fired her, still we don't know who she was helping, if us or them. The thing is I fell in love with her, and just when I was going to propose, she disappeared. She knows you Kaoru, I know she'll ask for your help, you, you can give her back her honor and respect in front of everyone" Yahiko knelt, his eyes pleading for her help, Kaoru stared back and let escape a sigh.

"I'm afraid you not know the latest gossip don't you?" she knew she was going to disappoint him, but there was nothing she could do, and kenshin, a 'heartless' assassin could not defend the Girl in front of everyone.

"What's… what's wrong?" he asked, his only hope was not going to help him.

"I'm dead" she said with an It's- obvious tone

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Yahiko snapped back

"I'm supposed to be dead, I'm retired just as him, you should know by now"

"I can't risk her safety, our safety, for a lost girl, sorry, I love her too much to do so" was the simple reply of Kenshin.

"So you're not going to help? I know she's here, somewhere, I managed to track her, if you don't get her soon, maybe you'll be risking more than if you help me" Yahiko shoved the dust off of him, but Kenshin was already walking to the exit with Kaoru by his side. Kenshin looked over his shoulder and said

"I'll think about it"

Kaoru kept wondering about the girl, she remembered the name and her face, she was the girl who tried to kill her one night on her office, but a double agent, now that she remembered it, if she really had tried to kill her, she had look for an opportunity to do so, but she didn't, and it didn't seem like she intended to do it as something she wanted. She could still remember her glance of fear when she looked into her eyes, she was so unprotected, so fragile, that it was difficult to think that she could be an assassin just like her.

They kept walking, it was still early, he did not say a word during the whole way to the restaurant where they were going to have lunch. They both sat on a small table on a corner, it was the fanciest restaurant a tourist island could have. They ordered their drinks and waited patiently. Kenshint took hold of both of her hands and gave her a weak but sweet smile.

"you're planning to help him right, but you're afraid that it can put me in danger" Kaoru stated, just like if she had red his mind, kenshin nodded and replied.

"I can risk myself, but I can't take that risk without risking you" his voice was soft and low

"he deserves a chance, he's in love" she said and giggled " C'mon lets take this one as our last mission the hardest of all" she said with a tint mock in her tone "besides how hard could be finding a girl?"

"You're right" he whispered "As always" his smile grew bigger.

………………………………...

"going to a wedding?" asked the smiley boy that was sitting on the dock "I guess it was hard to bring that huge yacht to this side of the country, I mean if you are planning to go to the Caribbean" he smiled to them and stood up, he was also invited to the big day.

Misao ran as fast as her state aloud her to and gave Soujiro a big hug, she had not seen him since the "baptism" when he saved her sister.

"I'm glad to see you too Mi-chan" he said when he regained his breath.

"You'll come with us too?" asked Misao, her big eyes shinning bright "yes, but I must warn you, I get sea -sick" he said and placed his hand over his stomach.

"Oh great the smiley boy will be puking the whole trip" said Misao and laughed.

"Nice to see you again Tenken" added Sanosuke, who began to walk in his direction "you really caused big troubles to kenshin, that's why I must congratulate you" they shook hand but sano punched his arm playfully and being a big man as he was, that was more than enough to break his arm again, luckily it didn't.

"great now we have three men in the boat which means I can rest of being a mate and I can become the skipper" Said Megumi triumphantly

"forget about it Meg, I kill myself if you put a single hand on the steer wheel " said Misao who glanced at her worrying about her life "Now the thing is, who is going to drive?"

"well I can, I mean I have one of this" said Soujiro who hid his blush behind his black bangs

"and you get sea sick!" said everyone at the same time except Aoshi.

"A long time Ago I made trip with Kaoru, don't you remember Mi-chan?" asked Soujiro, with a sad tone.

"yes I remember" whispered Misao. She knew that it was going to be hard for him to watch the wedding of her sister with another man when she had been his long time love: even though the pain it was causing to him, he had already decided to let her go, it was for his own good to stop loving her as something more than friends and it was time for him to see her as her dearest one.

………………………………...

Finally she was in there, maybe she had a chance to redeem herself, event though she had no choice on keep hiding from them. She was trackless, she was the best one in doing that, that's how she had earned her position only an extremely high ranked assassin could easily find her, yet she knew there were too few to worry about it.

She sat on the couch aware that nobody was there and dared to lay on it. She had been running all day long, hiding, and alert. It had been a long trip to get there, Luckily she had been clever enough to leave him a clue to follow her and maybe within the next hours THEY would find her.

………………………………...

"I think it's time to leave" said Kenshin who ushered Kaoru to the boat.

"yes I'm kind of tired, We've been walking all day" Kaoru flipped her long Raven hair back, the sun was already setting , and the sky was painted in in amber tones. She loved it all, finally peace. Kenshin got inside the boat too and drove them to the next island where their home was. The birds where chirping and the wind seemed to be whispering to their ears, the waves crashed against the low wall that surrounded the piece of land. It brought to her mind memories of the days when she lived in Japan. She remembered the day she went out on a yacht with Soujiro, and then wondered if he was alright.

Kenshin had never really felt such tranquility, his life had always been a turbulent sea till he found her, she has brought peace to his mind and soul, and make him remember that it was always going to be that way. Both Kenhsin and Kaoru walked down the path that took them to the main doors of the house and lazily they stepped in, but at the instant the placed a foot on the floor he senses became alert and pulled Kaoru back, Kaoru nodded and followed him from the back. He knew that there was someone else besides all the servants in the house, someone with a very strong presence.

Kenshin walked to the living room where he saw a female figure lying on the couch, the woman slowly stood up. Soemething caught her eyes, a pair of golden ones where watching her from the door. Kenshin did not move, and waited for the girl to talk. She was definitely the woman, that the lad was looking for so he didn't anything to make her runaway. Kaoru turned on the light switch and the image of the young lady became clear. She was wearing a stretch black suit with high heeled boots, it was hot in the island yet, there was no single part of her body except from her face that was uncovered. Her brown hair was a bit messy, and she was sweating, nervousness invaded her body the very instant she saw he's eyes. She did not dare to talk and stepped back, Kaoru tried to approach to her, but the girl kept going even farther.

"I know why you're here" said Kenshin, even though he disliked the thought of having an agent home, at the end he had decided to help Yahiko, and just like he had said, she was the one that was going to find them, making the job even easier. The girl satred back to his gold eyes that were watching every single move she made, at last she answered.

"I really don't intent to hurt you, if you must know" she said, her voice seemed like a whisper and her throat was dry.

"I know" said kaoru who stepped in front of Kenshin "you're that Tsubame girl, you're the one that Yahiko is looking for" brown bangs covered the girl's face at the moment Kaoru mentioned him.

"you know him?" she asked, tears dare to fall.

"Why are you running away" asked Kenshin hoarsely "I want to hear your version"

"you must trust us now you're here, otherwise we will not be able to help you" Kaoru coaxed the girl to tell them the truth, and something told Kaoru that she was not only running away because she was a double agent, but for something even stronger.

The Girl did not say a word, her head was low and was afraid, a sweat drop slid down her cheek and landed on the floor. How could she tell them what was actually happening? How could she tell him about it? Kaoru got closer to the girl and placed her hand over her forehead, she had fever, the girl's legs became weak and she lost her balance making her to fall right on the sofa. Kaoru sat next the girl, something was definitely not okay, her breathing was not steady, and her heart was beating too fast. Kaoru called for someone and asked the person to bring her some water. Tsubame took hold of Kaoru's delicate hand, she felt the girl was sweating cold , tears began to slip down her face soaking the fine tapestry. The girl managed to see into Kaoru's eyes, sorrow was reflected in them, she felt unprotected and naked to the world, how could a stranger understand her?

"what's wrong tell me" Kaoru was pleading for an answer, even though she had just met her, she already felt a special bound to her. The girl batted her eyes ever slowly, the girl was around eighteen or so not older than herself . Kaoru offered her one of those smiles that tells you that everything is going to be okay but the girl shook her head slowly. She didn't know in what kind of trouble she was. At last the girl managed to say something Kaoru did not expect.

"I'm pregnant" said Tsubame, her eyes got wet again and she burst in tears. Kenshin that was watching from the back left the living room and closed the doors, that was a girl matter and those were things no men could ever understand. Kaoru embraced her, and tsubame found relief she had not felt in a long time ago, Kaoru wiped away her tears and kissed the top of her head, she found them that word came out easier that she thought.

"don't cry, you have to be strong for your baby" soothed Kaoru in a motherly way, Tsubame was crying in Kaoru's arms, how could she protect her baby when they were looking for her?

"Tell me, Who's the father, who's the lucky guy?" she asked in a sweet voice "you're a pretty girl, and strong one , I'm sure you'll be able to overcome against anything" kaoru ran her fingers on Tsubame's silky hair.

"Yahiko…Yahiko is the father and he doesn't know" her words were smooth and firm, she was blushing and nervous at the same time, but she was proud that the father of her baby was such a fine man but she had not tell Yahiko which was the reason why she was running away because she was afraid they could find her and take her back. Probably he would understand that situations had forced her to keep him away from her and maybe some day they could live a happy trouble less life

"I don't know where he is, but I don't want to go back and let them have my baby, Yahiko thinks the boss fired me, but he didn't, I ran away."

"maybe there's something you don't know" said Kaoru, her voice a whisper "Yahiko is already here, or he's to clever or he's really desperate to find you, he loves you so much, I can tell. Now I'm gonna call him, and hell come, only then you'll be able to tell him, what really happened" Kaoru gave a sweet smile and left, the girl remained were Kaoru left her and embraced herself, now the only thing she had to do was to face him, and tell him the truth.

………………………………...

A/N: Weeeeeeeeell this is it, I hope you liked ti, I'm sorry for the long update, but as I told you before, I was kind of busy, sorry again and I promise you I will post the other chapter sooner, you know I've never failed you so, till next chapter Bye.


	21. a sea full of emotions

A/N: Well guys I'm really, really sorry for the long update, but you know, I'm trying to do my best from the other side of your computers, so please review, And thanks to everyone again, love ya!

**Thanks to:**

ANIMEHOLIC52891: Thanks

Tauren paladin: Thanks and remember there is no crappy reviews, just nothing to write XDD

Kenshinlover 2002: See the thing is that Yahiko it's nothing compared to the organization and even though he can try , he will surely loose, so she tried to make things easier and escape, that's why she left him clues for him to find her.

Shintachi: Well thank you,a nd here's the update

Horsegirl: Thanks and I promise to update sooner.

Antica: For Yahiko, I think he's going to react in a good way, I mean he loves her, and for the lemon, well I'm not quite sure, that's something I'll have to think about.

**And thanks to everyone who red it but did not review**

The Two assassins

Chapter 21: A sea Full of emotions: 

It was too bright to be night, yet it was, the full moon that was shinning high in the sky was way beyond beautiful, the wind was blowing warm, the stars were twinkling and not once in his life he had seen a night like this one. Kenshin removed the locks from his face and let out a big yawn, Kaoru had been almost an hour with that girl and he was wondering if she was going to get out some day. He laid on the hammock that was on the balcony of their bedroom, and softly he began to rock himself. He had lost track of time, suddenly he felt he soft warm touch of Kaoru making him to go back to reality. She leaned over him and gave him a feathery kiss, then she sat on his stretched out legs.

"what happened? how's she?" he asked with a sleepy tone

"I believe there's so much more than you think" she said, a weak smile played on her lips.

"what do you mean, is she going to bring us problems?" he managed to sit up straight and look her at her.

"She's pregnant Kenshin" Kaoru whispered, she wasn't sure how was he going to react so she lowered her head.

"whaaaat, who's the father" He asked lit by the sudden surprise, finally he was totally awake

"Who do you think?" she asked raising a brow.

"the kiddo?" he asked arching his brows

"Yes it's his" she said sighing "she's running away from them, they'll take away her baby if they can Kenshin, and if they get her, Yahiko won't be able to do a darn thing" she looked straight into his violet eyes

"So they can force her to keep on it" his voice was low "Still, we can do something about it"

"what can we do?" she asked, her forehead leaning on his strong chest.

"call him, make her to tell him and then we can help them find a place to live or something, they won't find them here, if she was clever enough to be untracked" said Kenshin caressing her back "we better go inside, is starting to cool down" he said, his voice almost a whisper.

He got to his feet and walked towards the door, Kaoru followed him suit, and giving a last glance to the moon she closed the glass door behind her.

The room was dark and warm, she sat on the bed and felt Kenshin's presence right beside her. He took her hands between his and gave them a gentle squeeze, then she introduced each of her fingers on his mouth, licking them, and then he pulled her slowly towards him to lock her in a passionate embrace, leaving only a deep desire for one another. Her shaky hand moved upwards to his face, gently caressing his soft skin. Her gentle touch was as soft and delightful as a warm ocean breeze, he ran his fingers through her hair, letting his fingers to feel each strand of her silky black, savoring, pleasuring every second. She found then that it had become difficult to breath, every time he touched her it was like if she could go and come from heaven, she batter her eyelashes slowly, his exquisite touch, his warm breath on her ear, pleasuring every inch of her . His hands dared even lower on her back, making her to press her body against his even more. She locked her arms on the nape of his neck, cheek against his cheek , warmth against warmth. Slowly he placed her on the mattress and catching her lips with his, he let his tongue to play with hers before he started to unbutton her dress.

What was so intoxicating about him? she didn't know, but she was starting to give in. As both provoked the same desire and feelings for one another, they both began to doubt if they were going to be able to control themselves before they get to the point when there was no turn back. She took hold of his arms to keep herself attached to reality but then realized that it was more difficult than she thought. Kaoru buried her face on the sweet smell of his hair, her delicate fingers started to play naughty against his skin, taking of his shirt she rolled on the bed till she was on top of him and kissed him passionately on the lips, he placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to his low part were she felt his arousal, her eyes were open wide when she realized what was she feeling, a sexy smile appeared on his face when he noticed her reaction. For a minute or so, they paused, they were staring at each other, blue locked in violet, she moved her hand to touch his cheek , a soft caress, a gentle kiss. With that they sat down and held each other for what it seemed an eternity. Their love was much more than just lust.

………………………………...

Somehow she felt happy and sad at the same time. Was her life totally ruined? Or was it the most beautiful thing it had happened to her? Whatever the answer was, she was not going to let them take the baby away.

Kaoru had let her stay in her house, and she did not felt ready to tell Yahiko what had happened and even though Kaoru had insisted to call him immediately, Tsubame had begged her to not. Maybe next morning but not today.

………………………………...

He looked to the Sky, it was midday at it was a burning hell, He removed the sweat of his forehead and opened his Coke can, hoping that it would quench his thirst. What she had called him for? What was so important that he needed to be there immediately? It was at least an hour to reach their island, and he was now just minutes away, even though he felt he had been traveling almost like forever.

Finally he reached the dock, and jumped out of the small boat, he walked firmly on the path that took him to the main entrance, were two maids welcomed him in and guided him to the living where he sat and awaited for the unexpected.

………………………………...

Kenshin walked towards the living room, somehow he felt uneasy, he was not the kind of speech guy, and how he was supposed to tell something to the kiddo in order to prevent him to faint or something for the news. His steps fainted in the hall as he halted in front of the doors, he then took a deep breath and pushed them open.

"Kenshin, what happened" he said while got on his feet. He was sweating and nervous.

"Hi kiddo" he managed to say

"What's going on in here?" he asked, his tone raising alarmed

"I have news from your girlfriend, she's with us" Kenshin said, Yahiko jumped to his feet and demand for answers but Kenshin stopped him before he could say one more thing. "You need to understand first, that in someway she's not the same" his voice was taken by the wind

"What do you mean!" he practically shouted.

"Or you shut up for yourself or I'll take care of making you the favor" Kenshin said with a low menacing voice that froze Yahiko from head to toe.

"She needs all your comprehension, and you need to take care of what is now your responsibility" Yahiko was stupefied, behind kenshin stood the most beautiful girl for him in the most beautiful white dress staring back at him. Brown hair, red cheeks and exquisite figure, but her eyes were watery and menaced him to spill tears.

She walked towards him, locking her arms on his neck, she cracked and cried. Yahiko caressed her face in a desperate way, he could not believe she was there, Was his mind playing games with him? Or was it really true?.

So, there was no need of a speech anymore, from a far corner, both Kaoru and Kenshin stared at them, they were holding each other while they watched how tsubame and Yahiko had a special moment after so long. They decided to leave them alone and let them to talk in private.

………………………………...

"What the fuck do you think you're doing smiley boy?" yelled Sano

"I'm trying to drive this thing, but you don't let me do it, with that bigg-o head of yours blocking the way" Soujiro answered back and everyone laughed. The yacht rocking at the constant movement of the sea.

"Really Sano, why don't you stop bothering Souji and let him do his things" Asked Misao while rubbing her tummy, Aoshi holding her from the back.

"Really honey, just leave him alone, I don't want to die" Megumi flipped back her hair and pulled him by the sleeve. The sun was already setting, and it was already starting to cool down.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" asked Sano who raised up his hands in defense

"I guess you can't even understand that" said soujiro and shook his head.

"Don't blame him, for trying" said Aoshi in a don't-bother-to-try-with-this-ass tone. Sano gave Aoshi a cold glance and sat beside his wife, arms locked behind his head a toothpick rolled between his teeth.

They had been navigating for 8 hours in a row, probably the sun had affected his brain even more. Besides his nonsense comments, everyone was enjoying the trip as the sunsets were amazing and sometimes they even stopped to bath on the salty water. The thing was to get there.

………………………………...

"How do you think they're doing there?" Kenshin asked, his thumb caressing the nape of her neck while she was lying on his lap. The sun was suffocating even thought it was starting to set and both of them were under the shadow of a palm tree were Kenshin had leaned on. Kaoru moved her face and watched him, his eyes looked paler, and his cheek were red, she then grinned.

"I don't know but I hope they're doing fine, I really hope so" she placed her hand on his knee and flipped her raven hair back.

"they've bee talking for hours, I just hope they come out soon" Kenshin said and when he turned his head he added "Just what I was talking about, now look how's coming K" he pointed with his head. Tsubame and Yahiko were approaching to them holding hands, a big smile shinning in his face. Kenshin had never imagined the kiddo to be so happy, actually he had though he was going to chick out or something. Kaoru slowly sat up and Kenshin stood up, he then offered her his hand to help her to stand, Kaoru grabbed him by the arm and walked towards them too.

"So, how's the new daddy feeling?" asked Kaoru, Tsubame's cheeks turned red.

"I guess I'm doing fine" Yahiko turned his head to look at her and with two fingers he grabbed her chin. Kaoru gave Kenshin a glance and then smiled.

"I thinks it's better if both of you stay with us" Kenshin said, Kaoru jerked her head in his direction, she had never thought that Kenshin was actually going to let them stay with them, her smile grew even wider.

"are you talking serious or are you bullshitting me?" said Yahiko as honest as he could be. Tsubame kept staring at him.

"I'm talking serious and what I meant was while you guys get a decent place" his arms crossed "Remember there's nothing solved, you guys need to find out a way to trick them or make them forget you and drop the case, so I suggest you better start working on it, Now let's go inside K, I think they need time to discuss it" Kenshin practically dragged Kaoru inside, she cocked her head to one side while she tried to figure out what had just happened. He guided her to a dark and lonely hallway, were thye could only see their eyes glinting

"What happened?" she whispered "Are you alright?" her hand resting in his chest

"Kaoru…" he said, his head low "I'm sorry for everything that had happened…"

"Kenhsin what are you talking about, you were alright moments ago and now…" he cut her words with his own.

"I know, but when I saw them, it came back to me, Don't think I've forgot it, our wedding, It's just now I need some time"

"Time?" she asked, a bit of anger and anguish was reflected in her voice

"NO, no, don't get me wrong, I don't need time to make a choice, but time to prepare things, I want them to be perfect and with everything that has appeared in our lives I did not have time to do them, please forgive me, and I promise that our wedding is going to be the most beautiful wedding no mortal eyes have ever seen" Kenshin took her hands between his and gave them a kiss, Kaoru raised a brow and smiled at him.

"I can wait, as long as promise me not go retract on what you've said " she giggled

" I promise" he said and hugged her, then let her go.

" I better go check them out, maybe they're gonna try to make another baby" Kenhsin laughed with what she had said and do did she. He loved the way she smiled

………………………………...

"Shit! Why aren't you guys connected?" he kept typing as fast as his fingers aloud him to, till finally he opened a window.

_Where are you? He typed, when finally the page was fully loaded_

_Sorry, I don't know XDD, Souji knows, It's me Misao_

"_Would you ask him? By the way , hi" he typed, there was no time for courtesy but he did it anyway._

"_XDD, I guess, No wait here he comes" Misao Typed and moved to give Soujiro space to sit _

"_Do you think you're gonna be here within the next three days?" he asked he was in some sort of rush_

"_Hi Kenshin, It's Soujiro, I'm sorry the ocean has been pretty wild lately, but I guess were gonna be there by then" his fingers moved with an amazing speed_

"_Good, I'm trying to ease her, I don't want her to think there's gonna be no wedding" he specified _

**From the other side, Soujiro sighed.**

"_Yeah I guess the best is to distract her, just in case, Kenshin I gotta go, Sanosuke is in the steer wheel and that is definitely not good, bye" _Soujiro closed the window and placed his head between his hands, he was driving to his doom, his curse and suffering, but she was going to be happy, and was determined to keep his sacrifice as a secret.

………………………………...

Well that's chapter 21, sorry for the long update, I had no time, and you know all those shitty stuffs. Anyway thanx and plz review


	22. Regrets

A/n: hi guys, I think I'll been busy, mostly because I've been through a sad part of my life, so I guess this chapter will be a little bit sad. Anyway I hope you guys review, Thanx to be with me throughout this story and for your support.

**All the WORds in italic are memories **

Thanks To:

Antica: Thanks, I just hope my imagination never ends or I'll be screwed XDD

Horsegirl: Thanks, I'll appreciate your consideration with me and my poor brain.

Kenshinlover 2002: Yeah I was glad too, he's gonna be a great dad.

Tauren Palandin: Tnaks Chino, I know it's hard, and about that part I think it was cool too, thanks and remember that… no hay reviews todos caca solo nada q escribir XDD

**And thanks to the ones that red but did not left a review (just hope someday you'll leave oneXDD)**

The two assassins 

Chapter 22: Regrets

It hurt like hell, sometimes he wondered if he was going to be able to be without her, to wake up every morning knowing that he let escape the most important thing in his life. Mostly regret than hatred filled his heart. One chapter of his life was a bout to end.

He had never been loved the way she did, he had learned since so young to keep his pains to himself not counting with the support of his parents, he had caged himself into, dealing with all his pains and thoughts, till she appeared in his life, because it had been her the only one to enter in his heart and touch it, the only one who made him feel naked, like if he could never keep a secret from her, the only one to bring him peace in his solitude.

Time had slipped through his fingers like water, a distant promise made so long ago had vanished leaving the painful thought of guilt. Day after day he thought of the best moment to declare his love to her, and being young the tomorrow was never a problem. Little did he know that someday it was going to be too late with no time for mistakes nor turning back.

He was laying on his bed, it was dim dark, arms crossed behind his neck, thinking of old times, when everything was so easy, when saying "I love you·" was not taken too seriously and holding a girls hand didn't mean too much.

Flashes Back………………………………...

"_are we going to marry someday?" asked a 7 years old Kaoru who was playing with some stuffed animals, her dress twisted and dirty for all the time she had spent on the soil_

"_Marry?" asked also a 7 years old Soujiro "I guess" he said turning a bit red, he had felt attracted to her since the moment he had seen her. Of course that in a way a child feels it._

"_Mmm… I suppose you're right, I mean you're the only boy I know" KAoru said they kept staring at each other like if it was the way it was supposed to be "Wanna play something?" she asked. Soujiro smiled at her, it was only with her that he truly meant his smiles._

_Soujiro was not precisely the most lucky guy, his parents were never there for him, they always were traveling or making businesses so they never had time for him. Practically Soujiro had grown at the Kamiya Manor, and with the time he had become a respectful teenager. _

_He had never forget that day, not even when he had left Japan for a couples of years, that childish conversations had become his reason to live and breathe, to love and hate, loneliness sometimes overtook him when he was far away from her, he called her almost everyday just to check on her, as she was the only person who really had taken care of him through all of these years. _

………………………………

_It was a raining day at home and no one was there besides him, Somehow Soujiro always made her to cheer up, even though neither had said a single word. That afternoon they were both laying on her bed, listening the water falling from the sky, thousands of drops shaped like tears were crashing against her window, the soothing sound made them both sleepy. He was holding her between his arms, hoping to never let go and made him wonder how longer could he resist to tell her how much he loved and longed for her without chicken out? There were not going to be words to express the way he felt about her that was for sure, yet he stayed calmed watching her sleepy face, slowly falling asleep while he stared at her trying to memorize each curve on her delicate body._

_His fingers were buried in her raven hair caressing her as soft as he could, he smiled to himself, When was it going to be the day she would finally be his and his alone? That promise of telling her someday was well kept in his heart hoping for the opportune moment to come._

_She had always seen him as a brother and nothing more, a long kiss on the cheek a sof punch in the arm, a tear when he had left and a smile when he came back. _

_She didn't dare to open her eyes, but she felt his soft caress on her head, the soft peck on her forehead and some words whispered to her ear. She decided to let him continue, it was that day when she heard him cry unable to give him comfort, it had been the day when he had been sincere to herself when he had thought she had been sleeping, he had told her his fears, his thoughts, his suffers, but when he was getting to the part when he was going to confess her the way he felt about her, he had backed off, still with the hope he could tell her properly someday. . _

………………………………

"_What do you think a bout it Souji?" asked Misao who kept reading the flyer on her hands._

"_I don't know It may be good, it's just that everyone is crazy and I don't know what strange idea they will came up with now" he replied, Kaoru and misao were walking to his side down the high school corridors ._

"_I know, remember last year's Prom?" Kaoru asked_

"_Course, it was something like Star trek, right?" asked Soujiro and cocked her head at her._

"_That was a zillion years ago, I don't know why they can't get over it" said Misao who turned her head towards them waiting for them to answer _

"_Anyway I think I might go" said Kaoru who then walked away._

_The Prom dance was just a week away, kaoru had already received a lot of invitations from a thousand times, but she had turned them down. Meanwhile Soujiro was preparing himself to ask her if she wanted to go with him._

_The week had passed so fast she had accepted, of course that Soujiro was more than happy with her answer and today was going to be day he was going to get her home and take her to the prom dance._

_He was so nervous that he had entered his car and had forgotten the keys inside of the house. A minutes late after he solved that problem he parked his red Aston Martin in front of her house. He stepped out of the car and walked to the front door where Kaoru's father himself opened and invited him in, precautions were not necessary, he had practically raised that boy. Soujiro was wearing a black tuxedo and was carrying a beautiful flower bouquet, that she was going to like for sure._

_He heard her steps approaching to the white stairs, she halted before she began to descend them, she looked like an angel, she was wearing a midnight blue dress, her hair had a beautiful up do and her long diamond earrings almost touched her shoulders. He made a great effort for not to mouth drop and when she was just a few feet away from him he grabbed her hand the way a gentleman would do and kissed her gloved hand, then gave her the bouquet, she smiled at him they way she had never smiled at him, then she said good bye to his father that had wished them luck, and after entering the car, they left. _

_It was a silent ride to the hotel were the prom dance was going to be. He found difficult to even open his mouth to say hi when she looked so beautiful. Finally the car stopped at the entrance and both took a deep breath. Soujiro gave the valet parking guys the keys and then they entered. They took the elevator, the walked trough some corridors till they found the salon. At the entrance were two persons who ushered them inside. Lots of people were dancing here and there, they both sat and after some minutes of talking they went to dance too. The music was high and they could barely hear each other, they were starting to dance and get in the mood when the DJ put a slow song. _

_Soujiro and Kaoru didn't know what to do, they smiled. He placed his hands on her waist and she on his neck, slowly moving to the rhythm of the song, feeling how the music was slowly invading their senses. Soujiro's mouth was close to her ear, and softly as he could he whispered the words he had waited to much to say _'I love you' but kaoru didn't hear and asked him again, but he said her to for get it. Maybe it was his imagination but he felt her hand slowly caressing the nape of his neck and a slow but short brush of her cheek against his, he closed his eyes and pulled her closer towards him just to feel her heart beat.

…………_.…………………... _

He placed the pillow over his face, he could not sleep memories kept invading his thought feeling his head with regret , why he had waited so long to tell her, when he knew he could not gain her heart, he forced a smile but instead a tear sleep down, it had been so long since he had cried., so many years had already passed since the last time he did. He shoved off the tear that rested in his chin, then cleaned it on his shirt. Why was so hard to forget her, when she had already forgot him? He had indeed tried, but it was just impossible, beyond his strength, he should not longer keep loving her as something more than a friend.

When she had left Japan he dated some girls, but he did not find them interesting nor even worthy of is love, a bit harsh, yes, but for some strange reason no one could be compared with her. A second tear slipped. Why had he been such a fool, when he knew that she had left Japan with Kenshin walking down to her side?. He sat, placed his head between his hand, fucking regret, fucking hatred, but it was not her he hater nor even Kenshin, It was himself the one he hated, for being an idiot, a stupid, how did he let her escape form his hands, when? That he had not even realized that she was not with him anymore.

He remembered that day when she had made the choice to become an assassin, he could have topped her, but he did not, that day was the day that condemned his life to a living hell, if only he had stopped her, she would have never met him, she would have never left his side, and his life would have been the realization of all his dreams. But he failed, he failed his task to protect her, to protect even his own dreams.

Even if it was sad, what was done was done, and all that was happiness now sadness. He kept comforting himself that maybe someday he would find the one that was meant for him, even if it was not his Kaoru. His chance had gone, time played with, he played to immortality, and the only one who ended up hurt was him. Deep sigh, deep thoughts, he had lost her, but he had to continue with his life. It goes on and never stops, and once in a while you should stop and look around to see what is surrounding you. He walked towards the window and opened the thick curtains. It was a beautiful full moon, he bit his lower lip, and shook his head then smiled. Not even once before he had seen a night like that, maybe he needed to spend more time at the sea.

_Her words kept echoing inside of his head, that day had been the worst of all, the day he had committed the stupidity to tell how much he loved Kaoru in front of him, not because the physical damaged he had caused him but the awful truth of not being loved in return._

_He remembered the conversation he had had with megumi before he left the hospital, he knew he didn't have a chance against him, that he knew but he had dared to try and came back with more than a broken arm._

"_Do you think I have a chance?" soujiro asked coyly. He knew the answer better than no one but he needed help to convince himself that he was wrong, no matter how much he wanted it to be true._

"_Souji, They're gonna marry in a few months, I would like to say you do, But I must tell you the truth, she loves him so madly and so does him, there's no space for you in her heart as something more than a friend" she sighed "I'm really sorry, but you're late"_

_Soujiro turned his face to see her fully, there was such a grief in his eyes, it was just inexplicable._

This was going to be the last time he was going to grieve for her, this was going to be the first and the last time he let himself cry for that. He needed this night to realize that the had to move on but aloud himself to enjoy the sadness for the last time. As sadness itself had been his companion for a long time and now he had decided to let it go. He shoved off the last tears from his pain and shouted as loud as his lunges aloud him to. He ran his fingers through his black hair and began to laugh as a mad man. He threw himself to the mattress and closed his eyes searching for some sleep.

………………………………...

He was sleeping on her chest, enjoying of a nice dream, but she for some odd cause could not sleep. She caressed Kenshin's hair, and frowned, a strange feeling of disturbance and then satisfaction ran trough her spine. Why? Suddenly a thought hit her, a picture of him came to her mind, Soujiro, she didn't say good bye, and had not seen him since she "died". did he know that she was alive? Or was he suffering because of the loss? She sighed, They had been friends since a long time ago, a strange connection had built between them, something beyond a close friendship, he had never been only her friend but her brother, her companion, the shoulder where she could cry and reveal her innermost secrets. Gosh she missed him, and felt guilty for abandon him, when he probably needed her most.She was lsot in her thoughts when she felt Kenshin's hand on her waist in a protective way, it was some kind of reflex he had developed when he felt that Kaoru was sad on in danger even though he was asleep. Kaoru's hand searched for his, and held it with her own, she moved her head to one side towards the open window, a soft breeze was blowing on the ocean, the fresh air entered the room, flooding her lungs with fresh air.

Kaoru buried her fingers on Kenshin's red hair, then wondered how fast time had passed, she felt like it had been a few months ago when she had told Soujiro that she was going to leave and kissed him farewell. At that moment she thought that maybe it was the best way, but now she regretted it, she felt guilty for leaving her father, her friends, but then stared at Kenshin, he was the only thing she did not regret, he was the only thing she had made right, her only purpose to breathe.

And maybe just maybe she had done the right thing after all. Kenshin took a deep breath and buried his head on her bosom. Kaoru stared down at him, placed her hands on her back and softly commenced to caress his soft skin. Yes she had definitely made the right choice.

A tear slipped down her cheek, the only thing she regretted the most was that she had left him, even thought she loved Kenshin like no woman had never loved a man. She perfectly knew she had crushed Soujiro's dreams, she knew that him loved her more than a friend, she had closed her eyes and became blind to the world just to denied it , because she did not love him the way he wanted her to love him and deep down her heart she was hurt, hoping for forgiveness, something to ease her inner pain.

"_Souji forgive me" she mumbled "I promise that someday I'll make it up to you" _

………………………………...

_Well and this is all of chapter 22, Sorry for the long update I hope you guys liked it and leave me reviews. Thanks and till the next chapter.!_


	23. a whole new beginning

A/N: Hello guys I'm really sorry because it's been so long since the last Time I updated , but many things in my life kept me from concentrating on the story which I believe that sucks… anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll really try to update sooner. So now please read, enjoy and review.

The two assassins

Chapter 23: A whole new beginning :

The sun started to rise on the horizon, the birds were already singing their songs, the ocean had tamed with the warm rays cast by the sun and the soft breeze was almost dying just to be replaced by heat.

Under the sheets Kaoru was starting to wake up, she began to stretch-out , yawning and rubbing her eyes, finally she sat, the masculine silhouette of Kenshin still sleeping next to her. Slowly she placed her delicate foot on the floor, the coldness ran trough her spine and made her shiver, the morning was still cool enough. She went towards her vanity and commenced combing her hair, the black strands of hair sliding softly through it softly pulling her hair back to make her a ponytail. She paced the corridors hoping to find that something that could ease herself.

The cool breeze of the morning welcomed her as she opened the main door, and sleeping down her robe she stepped outside. Kaoru followed the stone path till she reached their private beach. Stepping inside slowly she felt how the salty water made her shiver while her body started to get used to the low temperature.

The waves constantly crashed against the pearl colored sand leaving behind white foam on the surface. Kaoru introduced her head in the water and listened to marine noises, somehow the feeling the distant sounds created a magical bubble where only she could enter, where her defenses could not be broken down, and she could rest uninterrupted.

She went out to the surface with a heavy breathing, her hair stuck to her shoulders, and underwear damped; she cleaned the salty water on her face and pulled her hair again into a high ponytail. She was about to star walking back home when a strange sound reached her ears. Kaoru she headed towards a basket with towels and covered herself while drying her milky skin. The sounds kept repeating each time louder that the other, Kaoru decided to follow the noises as curiosity grew inside her mind, she walked cautiously and knew exactly that her presence would go unnoticed.

The crouched silhouette of a small woman came insight, both of her hands were firmly pressed against a coconut palm and her face was completely damped with sweat.

Kaoru covered her mouth in both aw and horror and hurried towards Tsubame to prevent her from falling. She held her between her arms and with one her hands reached for her forehead, Tsubame was burning with fever and could hardly breathe. Kaoru tried to get her up, but Tsubame was to weak to even stand , she gave Kaoru a faint smile an passed out in her arms.

Kaoru began to panic, in the delicate state Tsubame was, she could even loose he baby. Kaoru took her towel off and covered her with it. Then began to shout for help as she was not able to carry Tsubame and herself.

………………………………...

The hot liquid went down burning him just a bit while it leaked down his throat and only God knew how satisfying was to drink a cup of coffee in the cold morning after a rough night. Soujiro lowered the cup and placed it on the table.

They were anchored to a small Island in the Caribbean, and the only one awake was Soujiro who was enjoying his moment of solitude. Raising his cup for the last sip, he let the brown beverage damp his lips and then licked it with pleasure.

From the deck he could stare at the ocean and let his mind wander, a small smile slip from his lips, just three more days. He had just accepted his fate and was happy for Kaoru now, he knew it was his fault and he was the only one guilty. He stood up and walked towards the steer, he had decide to end this journey as fast as he could and pushing a button he weighed the anchor, the sooner the better.

………………………………...

He opened his eyes like if he had been awake all the time, her screams had reached his ears and by the high pitch tones he knew something was definitely not good.

He rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor in a push-up position, he stood up as fast as he could and with he god like speed, he was able to reach de main entrance in no time. He kept following Kaoru's hysteric screams, finally he found her and was shocked to find her half naked with Tsubame on her arms. Kenshin approached them, took his shirt off and offered it to Kaoru, then grabbed Tsubame and carried her bridal style inside the house.

Kaoru followed him inside and helped Kenshin to place Tsubame on the couch. still Yahiko hadn't arrived, and Kaoru perfectly knew he was a hard kid to wake up.

Kenshin went to the bathroom and handed Kaoru a towel, then grabbed the phone and called a doctor, Tsubame was still fainted.

Kaoru kneeled next to Tsubame and caressed her white cheek, she was pale and could hardly breathe. occasionally she let escape whimpers and Kaoru could only stare.

Kenshin stood still with his arms crossed, just watching how her love was there, always helping people, then dared to say.

"Gonna look for that kiddo, he better wake up." Kenshin turned on his heels and left Kaoru with her.

………………………………...

They had reached an island were they were supposed to refill the yacht's tanks. Slipping down the board Soujiro landed on the dock still with his coke can intact and his usual sweet smile painted on his face welcoming the already burning sun. He awaited while the guys from the gas station were attending the boat . Soujiro sat on a bench and took a sip of the cold liquid quenching his thirst and removed the sweat from his forehead. Suddenly a brunette sat beside him holding a coke too. Soujiro turned his head and stared at the beautiful girl seated next to him and couldn't help to blush and smile, she smiled back.

"Can I ask you a question?" she queried while looking straight into his eyes, her stare caused a sudden bolt inside of his mind. He just nodded.

"Do you know were' s the Marriot?" her eyes were dark brown and so was her wavy hair, her skin was tanned and her cheeks were slightly red. Soujiro blushed harder.

"Well I'm sorry but, I just came a few minutes ago and I'm as lost as you are, but if I find out, I'll let you know" soujiro said in a nervous tone

"gonna stay 'round here?" she asked this time examining his face and his expression, she giggled and then slapped her self on her forehead softly

"But how rude of me I haven't told you my name, the name's Hayabusa, Maddyson but you can call me Maddy" she said and cocked her head waiting for and answer. Soujiro waved his hands in front of him and shook his head.

"No, please, I'm the one who's being rude, I beg your pardon, my name's Seta Soujiro, but please call me Souji" he turned instantly red. She laughed softly

"Then see you around?" she queried, he nodded and lowered his head to hide his embarrassment.

Maddyson stood up and walked off , he only stared while she just kept walking away from him then sighed, he thought that it was so sad to actually meet someone and then have to forget about that person, they were going to stay one night yes, but that time was not enough.

While Soujiro was busy wandering inside his mind, he hadn't realized that he was actually being watched by the weasel-girl, and that she had already formulated an evil plan to keep Soujiro at least one more day in this place so he could get to know this girl better.

Walking silently she approached to him and sitting at his side she softly touched his back making him to jump in surprise, she laughed and placed her hands on her hip, staring at him quizzically.

"Hey Souji…" she teased with a sweet voice "I need to ask you for a favor."

"Sure what is it??" he asked offering her a sweet smile.

"It's just the baby" she said "I haven't felt too good lately and I'm afraid I'll give birth on the boat, and put all of you guys in troubles, so I was thinking that maybe we could stay here one or two more days a week if it's necessary" she said practically climbing onto him trying to use that special tone of her that could make anyone to bend and agree to all of her petitions coz of her penetrating puppy-eyes stare. then she grinned .

"A week?" he said dumbstruck "Have you talked to all of them?'" he asked, inside his mind, he was formulating an excellent plan to get to know Maddyson better and even maybe invite her to dinner that day.

"Well of course!" she waved her hand in a don't-worry movement.

"Well then, I guess we can stay here a bit longer" he said, Soujiro let escape a kind of smile she hadn't seen, some sort of sexy smile to himself almost oblivion, but she noticed it right away, she just fucking knew him very well, then it was her turn to smile.

………………………………...

"So how is she?" asked Kenshin while he cradled Kaoru with such love and tenderness, that she could only but to stare into his deep and soothing gaze. Minutes later she answered.

"The doctor said she's in a delicate state, only Yahiko can stay with her for now, so that's why I came back home." She cuddled on his chest.

"So, we can only wait ?" he asked while caressing her cheek.

"Any idea of what can we do?" she queried blue locked in amethyst . Kenshin just stared back; then grabbed her chin between his fingers and lifted her head up to give her the softest kiss, lips almost brushing , noses almost touching. Kaoru let escape a heavy sigh that Kenshin caught with his mouth, trembling lips craving for touch, torturing each other, hands played over skin without even touching it, inhaling each other's scent, aching, craving, feeling nothing more than the torturous desire.

They stood up slowly as ever, Kenshin walking backwards while Kaoru was pushing him softly towards the door, eyes locked, heavy breathings, shaking arms. Kenshin couldn't hold it any longer and pushed Kaoru against the living's room wall, she just let escape a whine, and felt how Kenshin buried his head on her bosom tracing a hot trail of kisses that dared even lower. Kaoru didn't know what to do, whether to stop him or enjoy the moment, anyway she was going to enjoy both. She wasn't thinking clear, his kisses were driving her crazy, the feeling of his face sinking in her skin was too much to bear and with his fiery passion neither Kaoru nor Kenshin knew if they would be able to stop before the things started to heat to a point were neither of them could do anything else but to obey their instincts.

Slowly yet firmly Kenshin began to unbuttoned her light fabric skirt, and with one quick movement he took it off revealing the white creamy long perfect legs that were hidden behind the hideous piece of clothing. Kenshin kneeled in front of her, and reached out for her foot, he gently placed it on his knee with the back part of his hand he brushed her perfect leg, his eyes following the path his hand made towards her belly. Kaoru just stared at him with a quizzical glance wondering what he was going to do, but decided not to ask the question out loud since he looked so concentrated with what he was doing, and decided to enjoy the moment. He reached for her back and gave her a ravishing glance before he gently began to unbutton her skirt. His fingers danced across her smooth skin, occasional sounds of appreciation from her encouraged him to keep with his delightful torture, but just a few minutes before they could go farther with the sweet game of love, the telephone rang.

Instant worry began to crave deep inside her brain, making her to think that it was something about Tsubame. Instead, Frustration and desperation invaded him as he could not finish the ultimate vow of love nor even begin. After a sudden outburst of colorful curses, doubt began to grew inside his mind while the offensive sound of the telephone pierced through his ears. He couldn't just let Kaoru answer, it could be Soujiro the person from the other side of the line.

Kenshin ran towards the phone leaving behind a complete astonished Kaoru because of his unexpected change in demeanor. She observed the way he played with the cord, and began to pace the whole room whispering to the person on the line. Kaoru but her lip and buttoned her skirt, and while he was not paying attention to her, she left.

Kenshin, punched the wall with his fist, but his voice remained as calmed as it was at the beginning of the conversation. Finally he hung up and when he turned to meet her, he realized she was not there anymore.

………………………………...

Soujio sighed, maybe after all it really was worth it, he paced the beach, the white sand sticking to his wet feet, the warm breeze caressing his face, the salty air filled his lungs giving him a feeling of peace. He kept walking, but as he began to go farther to almost a desolate place something caught his eyes.

There lying on the sand, was the most perfect feminine figure with closed eyes, facing the sun , while she let the wind play with her hair, a soft smile plastered on her face.

He smiled to himself too, and let his eyes wander her soft futures, trying to memorize each curve, the way her round breast rose and fell at the rhythm of her respiration, how her hair cascaded on her shoulders and how the wind played with stray locks of hair. He felt like if the whole world had stopped and that nothing else existed besides them. He didn't dare to walk closer so he began to walk away and as he did so he heard her soft voice calling him, he immediately blushed and slowly turned to face her, a sweet smile was waiting for him and he couldn't help but to smile too. She stood up revealing her perfect body, wearing nothing else but a bikini, he could appreciate the soft curve of her waist, the roundness of her breast, the wideness of her hips and her perfect tanned legs. He tried not to look so obvious towards her gorgeous body and tried to look away but it was just her mere presence that made him nervous.

She stood in front of him wondering what was going inside his mind that his gaze was stray in the horizon. She softly touched his hand bringing him back immediately to reality. He shook his head in order to regain control and found himself staring into two light brown eyes.

"So.. You did stay around" said the girl cocking her head in a very funny way. Soujiro grinned and added.

"And seems like you found your hotel" a hand on the back of his head

"well yeah.. took a bit of time but yeah guess I did." she laughed while slowly let go of his hand,

"And what are you gonna do tonight?" he asked "I mean if it's not too rude for me to ask."

"Well I'm in my honeymoon, so I guess I'll go to dinner" her voice so formal and serious,. Souji wanted to kick himself and bang his head on the hardest rock. Why was his like such a shit? He didn't know but probably someone up there must have hated him.

"Oh… I'm sorry I'm probably delaying you" his cheeks were so hot and red that she couldn't do anything else besides cackle, cackle as loud as ever.

"I can't believe you bought that!!!" said Maddy pointing at him with a thin delicate finger "I was just kidding , you can breathe now"

"I must recognize you did scare me" admitted Soujiro, is color turning back to normal

"So what do ya say if we take a walk?" she asked flipping her head back as a gust of wind passed. Soujiro nodded in agreement. As they trudged down the beach and the was sun sinking low in the vast horizon, they talked like they had never did, asking and answering to every and each question both made to each other.

" a friend's wedding huh?" she asked "sounds interesting , and you came all the way from Japan to here for a wedding?" he nodded "Sounds like a very dear friend to me."

"Yes, indeed she is" he replied " And what about you, why are you here all by yourself?"

"Mmm.. Let's call it fate, I ended up here because of a misunderstanding" her gaze peered into his eyes.

"A misunderstanding?" he queried "Sounds like there's a story behind"

"There is, no doubt about it, but I guess that it's a story for later on" silence grew between them, only the sound of the ocean and the birds soaring up above remained. After a few minutes of silence a soft giggle came out of her mouth, her eyes shinning as bright as ever with the last rays of the sun, and he wondered how could she be so beautiful and happy all the time.

A question had been stuck on his throat the whole afternoon making him uneasy and nervous till finally he managed to articulate them and communicate her what were his intentions after all what could he lose?

"Maddy, I know we just met, but I've been wondering… If you would like to join me for dinner?" she halted and closed her eyes, no smile on her face. Had he blown it? Then she winced her head to face him fully.

"Nothing… could make me more happy in this moment, I'm flattered thank you" he had held his breath and when he listened to her answers fresh air filled his lungs again.

"Is 7:30 fine for you?" he asked, she cocked her head again

"Then I guess I must be off, otherwise I won't have time" The girl began to run back to the place where she was staying, and just looked back once to wave him good bye. Then she disappeared in the distance. Soujiro had a stupid expression plastered on his face, what had jus happened back there? He began to make his way back to the docks were the yacht was, and where his "friends" were supposed too be, he also needed to clean himself and get ready for the dinner, and as he didn't actually knew any of the restaurants in the area he stopped to ask for a guide in the "tourist information" He sighed satisfied with himself that for the first time in his life he had done things in time, and he could never regret for asking her out. He walked happily towards his destination, practically dancing and bouncing with joy.

………………………………...

Sorry Guys for the loooong update but gotta bit of a writer's block, I'm really sorry and I promise I will update sooner next time!!! Thanks and Please Review!!!!!!


End file.
